New Feelings
by Sammiemoosam
Summary: The Doctor/OC. With the Doctor newly regenerated, Viviana and Rose have some surprises in store for them. While the threat of Torchwood looms over the trio, Viviana tries desperately to keep her feelings for the Doctor hidden. Viviana's family tells her more about her fate. What will happen when Doomsday finally arrives? Second entry in The Lost Princess's Journal.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to the second entry in The Lost Princess's Journal. If you have not read the first story, "A New Beginning," I highly recommend that you go read it. Otherwise, you will not get what is going on at all. This story will be a revision of Series 2. Every episode will be one chapter, each varying in length. This story is a Doctor/OC pairing.

My OC is Evelyn Viviana Davis, but she goes by Viviana (pronounced like Anna from _Frozen_). By this point, she is 20 years old. She is a short, petite girl with extremely long brown hair and green eyes. She is slightly pale and starting this story, she will wear glasses. Her outfit for this story is on my profile.

_"italics"_ is communication in another language  
_'italics__' _is telepathic communication between Viviana and the Doctor

~)8(~ is a scene break

This story will be told from Viviana's point of view unless I feel a POV change is necessary. There will be very few POV changes, if any at all.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who in any way.  
Disclaimer 2: My OC does not relate in any way to LizzeXX's Time Lady, Evy Daniels.

* * *

**Episode 1 "The Christmas Invasion"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Sickness and in Health**

The newly regenerated Doctor looked back at the monitor on the console and began entering in coordinates. I watched the new man in curiosity and snuck a glance at Rose. I bit my lip and frowned when I saw she was still staring at him.

"6 PM," the Doctor said. "Tuesday. October. 5006. On the way to Barcelona!" I giggled at his enthusiasm but Rose gave no reaction. "Now then, what do I look like?"

"New teeth?" I asked him unable to help myself. It had been so random and I had to ask.

"Oi! Shut it! You don't have to deal with this problem. So, come on, tell me. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Don't tell me." The Doctor began to examine himself and I watched in amusement. "Let's see… two legs, two arms, two hands… Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle. Hair! I'm not bald!" He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. "Oh, oh, big hair. Sideburns! I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner. Give me time, I'll get used to it. I… have got…. a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades there's a mole. That's all right. Love the mole. Go on then, tell me. What do you think?" the Doctor turned to Rose and I with a big smile.

"Who are you?" Rose asked timidly. She was still half hiding behind the Y-column. I looked over at her in shock.

"I'm the Doctor," he answered, not noticing how uncomfortable she was. I went over to Rose and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I saw how terrified she was.

"No, where is he?" she asked, just as quietly. "Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?"

"Rose-" I tried but the Doctor cut me off.

"You saw me change…" he looked over at the spot he regenerated at, "right in front of you."

"I saw him sort of… explode," Rose said before I could interject, "and then you replaced him, like a… a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something." She walked up to him and pushed him on the chest. The Doctor didn't say anything and looked speechless. "You're not fooling me. I've seen all sorts of things. Nanogenes, Gelth, Slitheen…" The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Oh, my God, are you a Slitheen?"

"I'm not a Slitheen," the Doctor replied calmly.

"Send him back! I'm warning you, send the Doctor back right now!" Rose shouted.

"Rose," I interjected. She whirled around to look at me. "That is the Doctor."

"Rose, it's me. Honestly, it's me," the Doctor pleaded. "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but… it's still me." Rose shook her head.

"You can't be," she whispered.

"Then how could I remember this?" the Doctor asked coming towards us. "Very first word I said to the both of you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies… oh… such a long time ago. I took Viviana's hand." I suddenly felt his hand enclose around mine and he looked me straight in the eyes before speaking again, "and I said one word. Just one word. I said… run."

"Doctor," Rose whispered. The Doctor and I looked at her.

"Hello," he said gently and with a smile. Suddenly, the Doctor ran off to the console, rambling on about running and hopping.

"Are you okay?" I asked Rose gently.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Are you going to change?"

"No, Rosie, I'm not." She looked immensely relieved. "The Time Lords and Incolae have similar processes when it comes to cheating death and saving our own lives. The Time Lords have a very quick regeneration process, but they have to change everything about themselves. The Incolae have a slower revitalizing process. It takes hours, but we don't change. The Time Lords heal quickly, but have to change. The Incolae heal slowly, but can remain the same." Rose looked even more relieved. Then, we noticed the Doctor looking at us.

"Can you change back?" Rose asked. I bit my lip.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Can you?"

"No." The Doctor looked disappointed and looked at the floor of the TARDIS. "Do you want to leave?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Rose asked.

"No, but… it's your choice… if you want to go home." The Doctor looked even sadder when Rose didn't reply and I longed to go comfort him.

"Do you?" he asked me. I immediately shook my head.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Doc." The Doctor smiled slightly, but it fell.

"Cancel Barcelona," he said working at the console. "Change to… London… Powell Estate… ah… let's say 24th of December. Consider it a Christmas present." The Doctor fixed the TARDIS and we shot off in the other direction.

"I'm going home?" Rose asked.

"Up to you," the Doctor shrugged. "Back to your mum… it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast… no, Christmas! Turkey! Although, having met your mother… nut loaf would be more appropriate." I smirked as Rose looked down, trying to hide a smile. "Was that a smile?"

"No," Rose said quickly.

"That was a smile."

"No it wasn't."

"What do you think, Viviana? Was that a smile?" the Doctor and I exchanged smirked.

"Definitely," I said.

"Traitor!" Rose cried. I laughed and the Doctor joined in. Rose looked at us sourly.

"Oh, come on. All I did was change. I didn't-" The Doctor suddenly gagged and the TARDIS lurched. I frowned at him.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"I said I didn't-" the Doctor gagged again and made retching noises. Rose and I exchanged concerned looks. "Uh-oh."

"Are you all right?" Rose asked. The Doctor stared blankly and some excess regeneration energy escaped through his mouth.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Oh… the change is going a bit wrong and all," the Doctor said. My eyes widened as he fell to his knees, his face contorted and he retched some more.

"Look… maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do," Rose suggested.

"Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth." I frowned at the Doctor's response. A switch on the console caught his eye. "I haven't used this one in years." The TARDIS shuddered violently when he flicked the switch. Rose and the Doctor fell against the console while my light form was thrown through the TARDIS. I hit a wall, but wasn't dazed and made my way back to the console room. However, when I got there, it was too late. The TARDIS jolted and I was thrown again. It sounded like we hit a few buildings before finally crash landing into something. The Doctor immediately went outside and I rushed over to Rose.

"Rose, come on!" She pulled herself up and we rushed out of the TARDIS. When we opened the door, the Doctor was on the ground, unconscious, in between Jackie and Mickey.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Rose asked coming towards him. I followed suit.

"I don't know, he just keeled over," Mickey said. "But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him," I said. "This is the Doctor." I stroked his hair, ignoring the slight stab of pain in my head. The Doctor was sick for some reason and it was affecting our mental bond.

"What do you mean that's the Doctor?" Jackie demanded. "Doctor who?" Rose and I quickly explained the situation to them, including why I was made of blue mist. Jackie and Rose carried the Doctor into the apartment while Mickey carried my body. I couldn't move too far away from my body otherwise my spirit and body would be disconnected and I would die. Mickey was fine to carry me; the force field of revitalization energy wouldn't affect him or disperse. Mickey placed my body on the couch before going to change the Doctor into pajamas. Once he was done. Rose and I sat by his bedside.

"Here we go." I heard Jackie say. "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, medical student." She came into the bedroom and handed Rose a stethoscope. "I still say we should take him to the hospital. You too, Viviana."

"No chance," I said firmly.

"We can't," Rose said. "They'd lock 'em up. They'd dissect them. One bottle of either of their blood could change the future of the human race." Jackie tried to say something but Rose shushed her. Rose put on the stethoscope and listened to the left side of the Doctor's chest. A few seconds later, she moved it to the right.

"Both working," she said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean 'both?'?" Jackie asked.

"Do you want me to check you as well?" Rose asked me, ignoring Jackie.

"Go for it," I said. They should've both been working, but it never hurt to check. Rose went into the living room, coming back a minute later.

"Both working as well," she said.

"What do you mean 'both?'?" Jackie demanded again.

"The Doctor and I have got two hearts," I told her.

"I thought you and him weren't the same species."

"We aren't, but there are several similarities." Jackie nodded and she left the room with Rose. I stayed by the Doctor's bedside and watched as more regeneration energy floated from his mouth and outside the apartment. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the next time regeneration energy floated out of his mouth, it was night. Rose and Mickey were Christmas shopping. Jackie came in, talking to someone on the phone. She set a cup of tea down by the Doctor and walked out. I frowned at this, but didn't do anything about it. But still, there was no reason the Doctor needed tea. Suddenly, Rose and Mickey barged into the apartment, making me jump.

"Right, it's not safe, we've got to get out. Where can we go?" Rose asked. I walked out of the Doctor's bedroom in confusion.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I asked.

"My mate Stan. He'll put us up," Mickey said ignoring me.

"That's only two streets away," Rose said. "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I don't know. Peak District," Jackie said.

"We'll go to cousin Mo's, then," Rose concluded.

"That or we could go to the TARDIS. If we lock the doors, we should be safe," I said.

"It's Christmas Eve, we're not going anywhere," Jackie insisted. "What are you blabbing about?"

"Mum…" Rose tried. She paused. "Where'd you get that tree?" I frowned.

"She said you had it delivered while you were out," I said. By the looks on Rose's and Mickey's faces, that was not the case. My face fell and the four of us backed away from the tree. It started to light up and the four of us backed up even farther. However, I suddenly felt myself lurch forward.

"Viviana!" three voices cried. I was thrown back into my body violently. The revitalization process was done. When I managed to open my eyes, I screamed. The Christmas tree was spinning violently and I felt my body get cut and scratched. The tree continued to attack me for a few more seconds before moving down the hallway. I heard commotion and looked over. However, I blinked. My vision was… very fuzzy. I ignored it and raced down the hallway. There were a few sparks right in front of me and I screamed again. I winced as my hand got burned and saw that the tree had disappeared. Through my crap vision, I was able to make out Mickey and Jackie against opposite walls. Rose was behind the bed and the Doctor was sitting up, his hand raised. I realized the sonic screwdriver must've been in his hand.

"Remote control," he said. "But who's controlling it? What happened to your face, Viviana?" I scowled.

"There was just a killer Christmas tree in the flat. What the hell do you think happened?" I closed my eyes and focused. I felt excess revitalization energy coat my body and heal it of the scratches and burn. When I looked down, I saw that my clothes were slightly ripped from the attack, but otherwise, I was fine. However, my vision remained fuzzy. Before I could say anything about it, the Doctor got up and walked out of the apartment. Rose, Jackie, Mickey, and I followed him and saw what he was looking at.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked. I realized that these must've been the things that attacked them at the mall along with the fact that I was now pretty far sighted. I could see the creatures much clearer than anything close to me. They were still blurry… just not as much. Rose shushed Mickey and the Doctor pointed the sonic at them. The creatures… who happened to look like robotic Santa's got closer together before disappearing in beams of blue light.

"They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they?" Mickey said. "I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Pilot fish," the Doctor said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"They were just pilot fish," the Doctor said. The Doctor groaned and fell back against the wall. All of us rushed towards him.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"You woke me up too soon," the Doctor said grimacing in pain. My eyes widened. The Doctor clutched to me with one hand and clutched his chest with the other. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." The Doctor breathed out some more excess regeneration energy.

"That's what attracted them," I realized.

"The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away," the Doctor said. "So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and carry me off. They could run their batteries off me for a couple of years. It's lucky they didn't know about Viviana!" The Doctor lurched forward in pain again and I caught him. I leaned him against the railing and he clung to me.

"My head," he moaned. "I'm having a neural implosion. I need-"

"What do you need?" Jackie asked.

"I need-"

"Say it. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"I need-"

"Pain killers? Aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know. Pepto Bismol? Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C, vitamin D, vitamin E!"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple? Bowl of soup? Nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Oh, soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!" the Doctor finally managed to get in.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, see?" Jackie grumbled. The Doctor lurched against the wall again, taking me with him. He looked me in the eyes and I blinked rapidly, like doing that would bring him into focus.

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish then…" the Doctor trailed off and looked at his hand. "Why is there an apple in my dressing gown?" I frowned in confusion. That certainly was odd.

"That's Howard, sorry," Jackie said.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" the Doctor asked.

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes." The Doctor groaned and slid down the wall. I cried out as well. His pain was really starting to take a toll on our mental bond. I slid down the wall with him, as he had yet to let go of my shoulder and waist.

"Brain collapsing," he moaned. The Doctor held me tighter and looked at me intensely. "The… pilot fish… The pilot fish mean there's something… There's something… Something is coming." With that, the Doctor passed out in my arms. Between the four of us, we were able to get him back into bed. I tucked him in while Rose dabbed his forehead with a rag. The Doctor let out raspy breaths and I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes. I saw Mickey come in out of the corner of my eye, but didn't look up from the Doctor. I took the stethoscope and listened to his hearts. I nearly sobbed when I heard only one beating. This was bad.

"Viv…?" Rose said softly.

"Only one of his hearts is beating," I said quietly.

"Viv, I know that look," Rose started. "This is not your fault. Don't go blaming yourself." I didn't look at her.

"But it is my fault. He had to pull the entire Time Vortex out of me. The half that was in you flew into me for some reason. It wouldn't leave me and he had to pull it out."

"Absorbing it was my idea," Rose said.

"I couldn't remember how to fly the TARDIS," I said finally looking at her. "That's the only reason you and I did what we did."

"The Doctor was blocking you!" Rose insisted. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I've flown the box multiple times. I should've been able to remember. If I had been able to, we wouldn't have absorbed the Time Vortex, he wouldn't have had to pull it out of me, he wouldn't have had to regenerate, and he wouldn't be like this." My voice got quieter and cracked towards the end. I buried my face in my hands as sobs racked my body. I felt Rose hug me and shush me as I cried.

"Oh, Viv…" she said.

"This is all my fault," I choked out. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry." Rose let me cry and when I was done, she left my by myself, knowing that was what I needed. A few minutes later, I heard Rose cry out. I left the room, not bothering to make myself presentable and saw what was wrong. There was an alien on TV.

"What is this?" Rose explained the Guinevere One space-probe and how Britain was landing it on Mars. They were supposed to get pictures, but this is what they got instead. Rose, Mickey, Jackie, and I watched the news as reporters all around the world talked about how BBC One broadcasted proof of alien life. Mickey got to work on his laptop and eventually called us over.

"I've got access to the military. They're tracking a space ship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way," Mickey said.

"Well, if they're tracking the ship, that means that must be where the Guinevere transmission came from," I said.

"What are they coming for?" Rose asked. "The Doctor?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us," Mickey said.

"Thanks, Mickey. That makes me feel loads better," I said.

"Sorry." A new transmission came in with four of the aliens. They began speaking an alien language and I translated in my head. "Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked.

"No," Rose and I answered.

"I don't understand what they're saying," Rose said. "The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head all the time, wherever I am."

"So why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked.

"The Doctor and the TARDIS are connected," I explained. "He's sick, broken. So's the TARDIS." I didn't mention that I could still understand the aliens and I went back into the Doctor's room. He was breathing heavily and shivering. I felt more tears well up in my eyes as I looked at him. I sat down beside him and stroked his hair. The Doctor relaxed, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I'm so sorry," I whispered. I cried silently as I watched over him. I thought back to the aliens. "I've never heard of the Sycorax. They seem to think we belong to them. They said if we don't surrender, they will die." I looked at the unresponsive Time Lord. "Who are 'they?' I've got no idea. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Doctor." He remained silent and I sighed. "Sleep tight." I kissed the Doctor on the forehead and sat up again.

"I can watch him, sweetheart," Jackie said coming into the room. I shook my head. "Get some sleep." At the word sleep, my eyes drooped and I realized how worn out I was. Not just from all the crying and emotions, but the revitalization as well. I nodded and lay down on the floor next to the Doctor's bed. Jackie took my place after putting a blanket over me. Within seconds, I was asleep.

"Viviana! Viv, wake up!" I groaned as I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and was able to tell it was Rose, despite my bad eyesight and her close proximity. "You need to see this." I heaved myself up and followed her and Mickey outside. My eyebrows furrowed as I saw the people on the roof. They were just standing there on the edge. I looked around. They were on top of every single tall building in sight. It's like… they were getting ready to jump. I ran back inside the apartment.

"Mickey! Find out how many there are," I said. The man typed away on his laptop.

"Looks like a third of the world's population," he eventually said. My face fell. That was… two billion people all on the verge of committing suicide.

"Okay, whatever's happening with the Sycorax isn't affecting everyone so there's got to be some common trait between all of them," I muttered. Suddenly, I stopped. "Surrender or they will die."

"What? What does that mean? What are the Sycorax?" Rose asked.

"The Sycorax are the aliens," I explained. "I don't need the TARDIS to understand them. They said, 'Surrender or they will die.' I didn't know who 'they' were… until now. Okay, think, Viviana, think! It can't be hair color, ethnicity, and eye color. That's too simple. Not genetics, not gender, not blood…" I trailed off. "Blood. It's blood. The most common blood type is A positive. Roughly a third of the Earth's population has the blood type A positive." Mickey and Rose looked at me stunned. "But… how are they doing it? Where did they get a blood sample?" I wondered. I shook my head. "Unless I can get to the ship, there's nothing I can do to stop this." I went and sat on the couch in the living room, still exhausted. I was slightly stunned when I saw Harriet Jones come on TV. Apparently, she was the Prime Minister now. I didn't pay any attention to her speech though. That was… until she mentioned the Doctor.

"Doctor… if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor, if anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate." Rose turned and walked away. I watched her sadly, realizing that she had given up on the Doctor. "Help us. Please, Doctor, help us." I turned off the TV and put my head in my knees, starting to cry again. I felt Mickey put his arm around me and rub my back until an explosion happened. I looked up and saw the window had been blown in. I heard a rumble and the flat shook.

"It's the ship," I realized. "It's entered our atmosphere." I ran outside, Mickey following close behind me. Rose and Jackie soon joined us and we watched as the massive spaceship flew over London. Rose ran back inside and we followed.

"Mickey, we're going to carry him. Mum, get your stuff and some food," Rose instructed. "We're going."

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth," Rose said.

"What are you going to do in there?" Jackie asked.

"Hide," Rose answered. I looked at her in shock.

"Is that it?"

"Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right?"

"What, am I invisible?" I asked. Rose looked at me. "Or did you give up on me too?" I knew it was rude of me to say, but I was feeling emotional, frustrated, and exhausted. And frankly, at the time, I didn't care how rude I was being.

"Viv, I-"

"No, Rose. You've given up on the Doctor. God only knows why. He's sick! He hasn't abandoned us! He's sick and he can't get better on command." I had accepted that, but that didn't mean I didn't blame myself.

"Yes, well, it's your fault he's like this!" Rose shouted. I immediately stopped. Mickey and Jackie froze also. I stared at Rose in shock as she glared at me. "You've done enough. Now, move." I moved out of the way as Mickey and Rose lifted up the Doctor. I felt more tears fill my eyes.

"Sweetheart-" Jackie began.

"Stop," I said shrugging her off. "Just stop." I covered my mouth to muffle my sobs and ran outside. I raced inside the TARDIS and collapsed against one of the Y-beams, crying. I knew I deserved it. All of this was my fault, but it was bad enough that I felt that way. To have Rose, my best friend, say that… it hurt. It really hurt. A few minutes later, Rose and Mickey came inside, carrying the Doctor. They were closely followed by Jackie carrying multiple bags.

"No chance you can fly this thing?" Mickey asked Rose.

"Not anymore, no," she said.

"I can," I spoke quietly. Rose pretended she hadn't heard me.

"It's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. If I try it again, I think the universe rips in half," Rose said.

"Ah, better not, then," Mickey replied.

"Maybe not."

"So what do we do? Just sit here?"

"That's as good as it gets."

"Right. Here we go," Jackie said. "Nice cup of tea."

"The solution to everything," Rose mumbled sarcastically.

"Now stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." With that, Jackie left the TARDIS. I moved over to the console, trying to get her ready.

"What are you doing?" Rose snapped. I flinched.

"Rose!" Mickey scolded.

"I was going to fly us up to the ship so I could figure out what's going on. You said it yourself, you can't fly her, but I can," I said quietly.

"I thought you couldn't remember," Rose spat. I glared at her.

"That was when the Doctor was blocking me and before the Time Vortex was forced into me."

"Not going to happen." I walked over to Rose and stared at her.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" She didn't answer. "I didn't think so. I do. So, button it, Rose Tyler. And let me work." Rose backed down and I flipped a few switches. The TARDIS was mainly ready, I was just waiting for Jackie to get back. Mickey and Rose tried to get what was happening on the monitor, but after a few more minutes, Rose got impatient and stepped out. I whirled around when I heard her scream.

"Rose!" Mickey called. The two of us raced out of the TARDIS, Mickey dropping the thermos of tea next to the still passed out Doctor. I stepped outside the TARDIS, saw the Sycorax around us, and shut the door quickly. There was no way I was going to let them get their hands on the box. A couple Sycorax took a hold of me, and unlike Rose and Mickey, I didn't struggle.

"Viviana!" I heard. I looked over and my eyes widened.

"Harriet!" I wrenched myself from their grip and Harriet hugged me.

"Viviana, I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?" I felt more tears stream down my face before I could stop them.

"No, um, he's unable to help," I said quietly. Harriet, her assistant, Rose, Mickey, and I stood in front of the TARDIS, surrounded by Sycorax. What looked like their leader came forward and spoke.

"_The yellow girl, she has the clever blue box. Therefore she speaks for your planet,"_ he said. I ignored the assistant as he translated. I wasn't going to let Rose get in danger. She might've been angry with me at the moment, and I was frustrated with her, but she was still my best friend. I stepped forward and the entire hall fell silent.

"What are you doing?" Rose yelled. I ignored her.

"_She does not speak for this planet. I do,"_ I said to the leader in Sycoraxic. I looked stunned, but I continued. _"I request parlay under Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." _The leader studied me.

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Evelyn Viviana Davis. Now tell me, what does it mean when you want us to surrender? What will happen if we do?"_ I asked.

"_One half will be sold off as slaves, or one third will die,"_ the leader said. My face fell. _"You speak our language, I am impressed. But if you are the best your planet can offer as champion… _then your world will be gutted." My eyes widened as I realized he was now speaking English. But… he wouldn't… he was too proud. I kept my smirk at bay as I realized that the TARDIS was now translating for us. The leader continued talking and the translator stopped.

"Hold on, that's English," he said.

"He's talking English," Harriet said.

"No he's not," I said.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" the leader yelled.

"Can you all hear English?" I asked the people behind me. I turned around and they all nodded. "See, that's the thing. You all _hear_ English. That doesn't mean he's speaking it. The Sycoraxic is being translated for us. That means…" I trailed off as I looked at the TARDIS. Not a second later, the doors opened, revealing the Doctor.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a smile. the leader cracked his whip, but the Doctor merely grabbed the end and pulled the whip out of his hand. "You can have someone's eye out with that."

"How dare-" The Doctor walked forward and snapped the leader's staff over his knee.

"All yours," I mumbled going to stand beside Harriet.

"It looks like you were doing fine on your own," the Doctor said with a smile.

"According to some, I'm not enough for this planet," I said referring to the leader, "and I've done enough." It was a low blow to Rose, but I didn't care. The Doctor frowned at me. My vision blurred even more when I felt more tears come to my eyes. All my emotions from before came rushing back to me and Harriet wrapped me in another hug.

"Mickey, hello!" the Doctor said enthusiastically. "And Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like _This is Your Life_. Tea! That's all I needed. A good cup of tea. Super-heated infusion of free radicals and tannin, just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first." The Doctor stood in front of me and I tried to stop crying. "Be honest, how do I look?"

"Umm…" I started.

"Am I ginger?" he asked.

"No, you've got brown hair," I said quietly. The Doctor finally seemed to notice my mood and his smile fell. He spun to Rose.

"You, Rose Tyler! Fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me." The Doctor paused. "Oh, that's rude. Is that the sort of man I am now? Am I rude? Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet breathed.

"That's the Doctor," I said.

"What happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed down?"

"I'm him, I'm literally him," the Doctor said. He came to stand in front of Harriet. "Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God," Harriet breathed.

"Did you win the election?"

"Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt," the leader cut in.

"Yes. Sorry. Hello, big fella," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Who exactly are you?" the leader asked.

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" The leader yelled in a low, booming voice.

"I don't know!" My eyes widened in amusement as the Doctor imitated the leader. "See, that's the thing, I'm the Doctor but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" The Doctor turned and winked at me and I fought a smile. "A right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this?" The Doctor pointed and I followed his finger to see a big, red button. "A great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances. Am I right? But what is it?"

"Doctor!" I called. "They're controlling a third of the Earth's population. It has to do with blood, type A positive." The Doctor's eyes lit up and he looked underneath the button. I saw him dip his finger in a little bit of blood before licking it. I nearly gagged at that.

"Yep, human. A positive. With a dash of iron." The Doctor waggled his tongue and I almost laughed… almost. "But that means… blood control. Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem, 'cause I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button that should never, ever, ever, be pressed, then I just want to do this!" The Doctor slammed his hand down on the button.

"No!" Rose and Harriet cried. I merely gave a small smile, knowing how he released the people from the control the Sycorax had over them.

"You killed them!" the assistant cried.

"They're fine," I spoke up.

"We allow them to live," the leader said.

"Allow? You've no choice," the Doctor said. "That's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis, you can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest," the leader said. "I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Yeah, well, you could, yeah," the Doctor admitted. "You could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet, and blinking, step into the sun." My eyebrows furrowed and I turned to the Doctor. He continued. "There is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than… No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone." I raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. This new Doctor was certainly quite the character.

"Or what?" the leader challenged.

"Or…" the Doctor took a sword from a nearby Sycorax. "I challenge you." The leader and all of the Sycorax burst out laughing. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion?" the leader asked as he pulled out his own blade.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you've just summed me up." The Doctor took off his robe and tossed it to me. However, before I could catch it, Rose snatched it and put it over her arm. I rolled my eyes slightly. "So, do you accept my challenge? Or are you just a…" the Doctor insulted him in Sycoraxic and my eyes widened at what he said. It made me want to scrub my brain and rinse out my ears. The leader hissed in anger and accepted.

"For the planet?" the leader asked.

"For the planet," the Doctor agreed. The two began fighting and I realized that I began to bite my nails nervously. The two continued fighting, and at one point, Rose called out.

"Look out!"

"Oh, yeah, that helps. I wouldn't have thought of that otherwise. Thanks," the Doctor said sarcastically. The Doctor was hit in the stomach and I winced. He groaned, but ran up a ramp in the ship. "Bit of fresh air?" He opened the door and the fight moved outside. All of us followed to watch as the leader and the Doctor fought. Their swords clashed over and over again. The Doctor cried out at the leader struck him in the face. Rose began to run forward.

"Stay back!" the Doctor yelled. She paused. "Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." The leader and the Doctor charged each other and crossed swords. However, the leader was too strong and knocked the Doctor over. My eyes widened as he brought his sword down upon the Doctor. I watched as he cut off the Doctor's hand, sending it and the sword falling to Earth. The Doctor stood up, as the leader let out a victorious cry. I couldn't hear what the Doctor said, but he held out his arm with no hand. He still wasn't far away enough to be completely clear, but I could make out his hand growing back. My eyes widened, and then I realized it must've been like how I healed myself from the tree. He used excess regeneration energy and was still within hours of the cycle, so he was able to grow a new hand.

"Witchcraft," the leader hissed.

"Time Lord," the Doctor corrected.

"Doctor!" Rose cried. She threw him a new sword and he caught it.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he asked.

"No arguments from me," Rose replied with a smile.

"Viviana?"

"Did I ever say you weren't?" I shot.

"Good point. You want to know the best bit? This new hand… it's a fighting hand." I almost laughed at the Doctor's terrible country accent and he began fighting the leader again. The Doctor pressed the leader towards the edge of the ship and disarmed him. He jabbed the hilts of the swords into his stomach… twice… and the leader fell back on the edge of the ship.

"I win," the Doctor said.

"Then kill me," the leader replied.

"I'll spare your life if you take this champion's command. Leave this planet and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are, then," the Doctor said, cheerful again. "Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella." The Doctor removed the sword from the leader's throat and jammed it into the ship.

"Bravo!" Harriet cheered.

"That says it all. Bravo," Rose agreed.

"Not bad for a man in his jimjams," the Doctor said. Rose helped him into the robe. "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket, but I couldn't make it out due to my poor eyesight. "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mother's. He does like his snacks, doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma" The Doctor and Rose began to walk back towards us. Suddenly, the leader picked up his sword and charged the Doctor. Without missing a beat, the Doctor threw the satsuma and hit the button next to the door. The leader's battle cry turned into a scream as the ship opened up beneath him and he fell to Earth.

"No second chances," the Doctor said dead serious. "I'm that sort of man." All of us walked back inside the ship and stopped in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned to address the Sycorax.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential, when you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended." The, we were beamed off the ship.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"We're just off Bloxsome Road," Mickey said. "We're just around the corner. We did it!"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute," the Doctor said. We watched as the Sycorax flew off.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey cheered.

"Yeah. Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" Rose and Mickey hugged enthusiastically and I looked away.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw the Doctor looking at me, concern lacing his voice and body language. I'm sure his eyes showed concern to, but everything was just so blurry. I forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Doctor," I insisted.

"You're lying," he said seeing right through me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned away, but the Doctor grabbed my hand, and once again, laced our fingers together.

"Viviana…" He cupped my cheek and made me look at him. I felt tears fill my eyes again but held them back. "Is this about Rose?"

"What makes you think that?" I admit, I replied a little too quickly.

"I could hear, Viviana." My face fell. "I could hear everything." I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. She was right. I'll be in the TARDIS." I slipped away from the Doctor and walked towards the TARDIS. I knew he would've called after me, but Harriet approached him. At one point, I heard Jackie run up, but I continued walking to the TARDIS. I was about to enter the box when I heard a noise behind me. I whirled around a saw a green laser shoot out in the sky. Another one followed, and another, and another, and another. The five lasers connected and shot towards the sky, hitting the Sycorax ship and blasting it apart.

"What is that?" Rose asked. "What's happening?" I stared at Harriet in shock.

"You didn't," I said in disbelief. Her face was guilty, but not apologetic.

"Viviana, I-" I turned and shut myself in the TARDIS before I could hear another word. I leaned against the door in shock. Harriet Jones… the Prime Minister of Great Britain… the woman I considered a friend… had just committed genocide. Hundreds, maybe thousands of Sycorax were on that ship. I let out a shaky breath and went to my room. When I closed the door, something fell. I frowned and looked down. It was Grandpapa's keys. The keys to the Porsche he owned. I smiled slightly as I got an idea. I picked up the keys and got to work. I put them and a quick note in an envelope before addressing it to Mickey.

"Viv…" I heard. I looked up and saw Rose standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?" I nodded. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Did the Doctor send you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I was going to come anyway," she said. I looked up and knew what she was going to say. "I'm so sorry. Everything I said was… wrong… in every way possible. Not only was it mean, and completely bitchy of me to say and it wasn't true." I kept silent and watched Rose as she ranted. I smiled slightly when I saw that she really was sorry.

"Well, I wasn't any better," I said.

"No, you had every right to say the things you did. I deserved it and I'm so sorry, Viviana." Rose looked near tears.

"It's okay, Rose," I said. She looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're my best friend, I could never stay mad at you." I went and hugged her.

"I'm your best friend?" she breathed. I rolled my eyes fondly.

"Yes, you are. Now leave so I can get your present together." Rose looked confused.

"Present?"

"It's Christmas," I said. "Duh! Now go be with your mom. Scoot!" Rose smiled and turned to leave.

"You'll come up for dinner right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Definitely." Rose and I smiled before she turned and left. I turned and returned to packing and wrapping the gifts for Jackie and Rose when I heard someone else come in.

"Did she apologize?"

"Yes, Doctor," I replied not looking up.

"Are you two okay?"

"Of course we are."

"What about you?" I looked up and saw the Doctor standing right in front of me. I was barely able to make out his features due to how close he was. I put down my pen and sighed.

"I told you, I'm okay," I insisted.

"And I told you, you're lying." I looked away. "This was not your fault, Evy." I blushed at the new nickname.

"Yes, it was."

"No, it was not!" The Doctor made me look at him again. "You used to tell me how things weren't my fault. You used to me the one to comfort me. Let me comfort you." I looked at him sadly before hugging him. The Doctor wrapped me in a hug. It felt different and familiar at the same time. Different arms, same hug. I inhaled his scent. Unlike his last self, who smelled of leather and musk, this regeneration smelt like cinnamon. It comforted me and I relaxed in his arms.

"No more tears, okay?" the Doctor said when he pulled away. I nodded. "Seriously, it pained me so much to hear you crying like that and not be able to help."

"Well, if there's a next time, I promise, you'll be the first I come to," I said. The Doctor smiled.

"Good. I don't want you to feel like you can't be here or around me without something happening. I want you to stay here."

"Calm down, Doctor," I said. "I never said I was leaving. Like it or not, you're stuck with me." The Doctor smiled again and I returned it. "Now, you need to get out of those pajamas, and I've got to get out of these infernal shorts."

"What's wrong with shorts?" the Doctor laughed.

"I feel exposed!"

"What? Because your legs are showing? Jack and Rose are right, you should show them and your tattoo off more often." I turned around and was startled at the smirk on the Doctor's face.

"Well, this regeneration's cheeky," I said. The Doctor's smirk widened. "I'll see you in a little bit, Doctor." He nodded and walked out. I let out the breath I had been holding in and shakily walked to my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes; I was really getting tired of the crap eyesight.

"Wait, Doctor!" I called. I ran off towards the wardrobe and found him along the way. "Do you have the sonic?" He nodded.

"I always have the sonic," he said.

"Sonic my eyes," I said. The Doctor looked at me weirdly, but did it.

"Can you not see?" he asked after seeing the results. I shrugged.

"Well, I can, but everything's fuzzy. Something went wrong when I revitalized and now I'm very far sighted."

"Evy, why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important at the time! Besides, it's not like you could've done anything about it." The Doctor sighed.

"Come on." He took my hand, intertwined our fingers, and led me to the wardrobe. Once we got there, he told me to stay where I was. He went off into the wardrobe and I waited there patiently. When he came back, the Doctor handed me a pair of glasses.

"Try these," he said. I put them on and my vision cleared.

"Much better!" I exclaimed. The Doctor was staring at me. "What?"

"You look good in those," he said. I blushed.

"Thanks." We fell into an awkward silence and I took this opportunity to leave the wardrobe and go back to my room. Once I got there, I went through my closet, looking for a new outfit. I slipped into a new pair of black skinny jeans and a dark grey tank top. I laced up my combat boots and put on a jean jacket. I let down my hair from the bun before brushing it out and putting it in a side braid. I looked at my outfit, satisfied, and went back to my gifts. I had Mickey's and Jackie's done. Soon, I finished Rose's and started thinking about the Doctor. Suddenly, something clicked in my head. I went into Grandpapa's room and opened his safe. I took out the only thing in the safe and went back to my room to wrap it. When I was done, I smiled and put the gifts into a bag. I grabbed it and walked out of the room.

"Hey," I turned around and saw the Doctor coming towards me. I smiled. He was in a brown, pinstripe suit with a long brown coat. I smiled.

"You look good," I said. I twirled around jokingly. "And me?" The Doctor didn't answer right away and my face fell.

"You look great," the Doctor said after a few seconds. I breathed a sigh of relief and the Doctor laughed. I flicked him on the forehead.

"Don't do that to me!" I laughed. The Doctor smiled and held out his arm. I took it and the two of us exited the TARDIS and went to Rose's flat. We went inside and Rose turned to face us. The three of us smiled before the Doctor and I came inside. I put the presents at the tree and sat down at the table. The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Jackie, and I ate and laughed together. Soon, we were all pulling crackers. The Doctor and Rose pulled one and the Doctor won, but gave the prize to Rose anyway. She pulled out a pink, paper crown.

"It's pink. It should be yours," Rose said to Jackie. We all laughed. The Doctor had a red crown on his head and Rose put on her pink one. I already had a blue one on my head. "Look, it's Harriet Jones." I looked over at the TV and sure enough, there she was.

"Prime Minister, is it true you're no longer fit to be in position?" a reporter asked. I looked over at the Doctor in confusion. He merely winked.

"No. Now, can we talk about other things?" Harriet insisted.

"Is it true you're unfit for office?" another reporter asked. I stifled a giggle as I saw the Doctor slip on a pair of glasses.

'_What on Earth are those for? You don't actually need them.'_

'_Everyone needs a pair of brainy specs,'_ he replied.

'_Oh, my God. You think they make you look clever. That is adorable!'_ I laughed out loud and the Doctor pouted.

"It's Bev. She says go and look outside," Jackie said after picking up the phone. The Doctor took off his glasses. All of us rushed outside and I paused when I saw it snowing. It was snow… real snow… in London. Then, I looked up and saw what looked like meteors falling through the sky.

"This isn't snow, is it?" I asked the Doctor.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow. It's ash," he explained. I grimaced and looked around. "And this is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?" Rose asked.

"Well… back to the TARDIS, same old life."

"On your own?"

"Evy's coming. Why? Don't you want to come?"

"Well, yeah. Evy?"

"New nickname," I quickly explained. Rose shot me a suggestive look and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you, though?" the Doctor asked her.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"Well, I just thought… 'cause I'd changed."

"Yeah, I thought 'cause you'd changed… you might not want me anymore."

"Oh, I'd love you to come," the Doctor said.

"Okay," Rose replied. The three of us smiled at each other.

"You're never going to stay, are you? Either of you?" Mickey asked.

"There's just so much out there," Rose said. "So much to see. I've got to."

"Yeah," Mickey said with a small smile.

"Well, I reckon you're mad. All three of you," Jackie said. "It's like you go looking for trouble."

"Trouble's just the bits in between," The Doctor said. He walked over to Jackie and put an arm around her shoulder. "It's all waiting out there, Jackie. And it's brand new to me. All those planets, creatures, and horizons, haven't seen them yet. Not with these eyes." The Doctor walked back and stood in between Rose and I. "And it is going to be… fantastic!" The Doctor automatically reached out and held my hand. He held his other out to Rose.

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps," she said. I laughed and the Doctor wiggled his fingers. Rose took his hand. "So, where are we going to go first?"

"Um… That way," the Doctor said letting go of Rose's hand and pointing to the sky. "No, hold on." He moved his hand a little to the left. "That way."

"That way?" Rose asked.

"Mmm."

"Yeah, that way." The Doctor turned to me. I smiled.

"Definitely that way." The Doctor, Rose, and I exchanged smiles before looking back out at the Christmas, night sky.

* * *

There you all have it! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.

Reviews:

NicoleR85: I didn't imagine Viviana to look like any actresses, but I'll describe her as best as I can :) She is short and petite with green eyes and extremely long brown hair. She is slightly pale and now wears glasses. She has two birthmarks, one on her neck and one on her ankle plus a tattoo on her leg. And yes, I am planning to have this story continue through Series 5 and beyond :)


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick note before you start reading, Viviana's outfit for this chapter is on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Christmas**

"Come on, everyone! It's time for presents," Jackie said once all of us went back into the flat. Rose and I plopped down on the couch and the Doctor was at my feet. Mickey sat in the armchair and Jackie began sorting through the presents. Most of them were for Jackie and Rose, but Mickey had brought over his gifts so he had some too. I was extremely surprised when Jackie handed me a gift, and the Doctor was even more surprised when she handed him two. Mickey started. He opened my gift last and I couldn't help but be excited when he saw it. Mickey opened the envelope and the keys fell out when he took out the letter.

"What are these?" Mickey asked. I merely gestured to the letter. He looked down and began to read it aloud. "Dear Mickey, to be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of that old bug of yours, so I'm giving you my grandfather's…" Mickey trailed off and looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded.

"Her grandfather's what?" Jackie asked.

"Porsche," Mickey answered. "Her grandfather's Porsche." Jackie and Rose gasped and the Doctor gave me a surprised look. I merely smiled. "Enclosed are the keys and the documents to make the car officially yours. Merry Christmas, Mickey. Love from, Viviana." Suddenly, Mickey launched himself at me with a bear hug.

"Oh, Mickey!" I squealed in surprise before hugging him back.

"Thank you so much, Viviana!" Mickey said enthusiastically.

"You're welcome. Besides, if I'm going to be travelling with the Doctor for the rest of my life, I don't really need a car, now do I?" Mickey laughed and went back to the armchair, happy with his gift.

"That was very nice of you," I heard the Doctor say. I looked down at him.

"I figured he'd like it, and I don't really need a car," I said.

"Rest of your life, huh?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes."

"That's a long time."

"I don't care. I'm never leaving. I would miss the TARDIS too much," I joked at the end. The Doctor's face fell and he looked put out. I merely kissed his cheek, cheering him up instantly.

"Mum, you go next," Rose said to Jackie. Jackie nodded and began opening her gifts, either crying out in delight when she saw them or grumbling about them. Like Mickey, she opened my gift last.

"Viviana is this from you?" she asked. I nodded.

"Be careful opening it though. It's fragile," I said.

"It's so big," she replied beginning to open the present. She opened it gently like I told her to and gasped when she saw it. I knew how much she liked tea, so I had given her my aunt's antique tea set. It was made of white porcelain with gold and bronze detailing. The set included a coffee pot, a teapot, a creamer, a sugar pot, and 6 cups and saucers.

"Oh, Viviana, it's all so beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much," Jackie exclaimed.

"I'm glad and you're welcome," I replied.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was Aunt Maggie's. She loved antiques and tea. It was just sitting in my apartment, not being used. So, I decided you should have it." Jackie beamed and began inspecting each piece, a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much!" Jackie got up from the floor and gave me a big hug. I returned it before it was Rose's turn to open her presents. Rose, unlike Mickey and Jackie, opened my gifts first. The first gift was a blue a purple shirt, one that Rose really liked. The second gift had a lot more feeling to it.

"What is this?" Rose asked while opening my second gift to her.

"You'll see," I said. Rose opened the box and gasped. She gingerly lifted the charm bracelet from the box and looked at it.

"Did you make this?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"I have one too," I replied. I showed her my wrist. I was wearing a matching bracelet. The bracelets had 8 charms each. A police box, the Earth, a ghost, a barrage balloon, a wolf, a Christmas tree, and two personalized charms. Rose's bracelet had an R for her name and the British Isles while I had a V and the USA. Rose looked at the charms, each one representing us or a memorable adventure we had. She laughed when she saw the barrage balloon charm. As scary as that experience had been for us, it certainly was memorable, and it led us to Jack.

"I love it, Viv," Rose said. She and I hugged before she continued opening her gifts. Soon, I was opening my gift from Jackie. It was a thin box, like a box you put clothing in. I tore off the wrapping paper before gently opening the box. I gasped when I saw what was inside.

"Oh, Jackie!" I cried. I looked at the dress inside the box. It was gorgeous! It was a light grey with darker grey and black swirls. I stood up and held it against myself. "How did you know my size?"

"I guessed. I'm glad I got it right," Jackie sighed with relief.

"It's so beautiful," I breathed.

"Oh, I'm jealous, Viv. That really is a beautiful dress," Rose agreed. She came up and we looked it over and felt the fabric.

"Seriously, Jacks, that's very pretty," Mickey chimed in.

"Come on, Viv. Let's go try on our stuff," Rose suggested. I nodded and the two of us took our stuff and went into her bedroom.

"Oh, I want to see!" Jackie called.

"We'll model for you!" Rose called back. I scowled at the thought of that, but didn't say anything. Rose had gotten a top and dress from Jackie as well as the shirt she got from me. She slipped into my shirt first, and as I thought, it fit her perfectly and looked amazing. She quickly went and showed everyone while I slipped into the dress. By the time I was ready, Rose was back and pulling on the top Jackie got for her. The both of us walked out of her bedroom and showed everyone.

"Oh, you look amazing!" Jackie cried out.

"Which one?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"Both of you!" Rose and I laughed and blushed while Jackie, Mickey, and the Doctor stared at us. Mickey whistled at the two of us and the Doctor smiled.

"You two look beautiful," the Doctor said. Rose and I smiled before both going back to her bedroom to change. Rose modeled her dress for us before it was the Doctor's turn to open his gifts. When he opened Grandpapa's, his eyes widened.

"Let me explain," I said before he could ask me any questions. "Grandpapa used to tell me that when I met you, not that I believed you were real at the time, I was to give you this. He said you never had one and he happened to find one." The Doctor's eyes widened even more as he glanced at the blank pocket watch that was used by Time Lords to change their physiology.

"This is… this is great!" the Doctor exclaimed, a grin on his face. He pocketed the watch and moved on to the next gift. I was actually a little nervous about this one. I had been working on it for months and I had finally finished it. I had meant to give it to him after we dropped Margaret off on Raxacoricofallapatorius, but then we had been transmatted onto Satellite 5. Now seemed like a good time to give it to him. He unwrapped the present and stared at the wood box slightly confused.

_'It's a music box. I've been working on it for a while now. I finally finished it and figured now would be a good time to give it to you. It plays an Old Gallifreyan Lullaby,'_ I told him. The Doctor's eyes widened and he gingerly lifted the lid of the box. Immediately, a slow, beautiful tune filled the air and the Doctor looked nostalgic and blissful at the same time.

_'Thank you. I… I love it. This means so much to me,"_ the Doctor said. I smiled and nodded. The Doctor closed the box and the melody stopped.

"Oh, there they go," Rose grumbled beside me. "It's so annoying when they do that." The Doctor and I laughed lightly but Mickey and Jackie looked confused.

"When they do what?" Mickey asked.

"They have telepathic conversations all the time," Rose said. "It's so annoying."

"Wait, they can talk in their minds?" Mickey asked.

"What are you going on about?" Jackie demanded. "Of course they can't."

"Yes, we can," I corrected. Mickey and Jackie looked stunned, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'm curious about something," Rose said. I looked over at her. "Since when do you wear glasses? I've known you for almost a year now and I've never seen you wear glasses."

"Something went wrong when I revitalized and now I have crap eyesight," I said. "Everything was blurry to me until the Doctor gave me these."

"So, something went wrong, but… you're okay right?" Rose asked nervously. The way she was looking at me suggested that she expected me to keel over like the Doctor did. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Rosie. I'm fine," I said. Rose immediately relaxed and smiled. Mickey and Jackie were talking to each other and Rose and I started a conversation as well. But before we could, the Doctor stood up and looked at us.

"I'm going back to the TARDIS. I'll see you two in the morning," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"What, you're letting us stay the night?" Rose asked, almost not believing it.

"Of course, you're with your family and it's Christmas," the Doctor said like it was obvious. Well that was different. His last self probably would've made us come back the TARDIS right away. He would've threatened to leave us behind, even though we all knew he wouldn't. Still, it was a change. The Doctor smiled and left the flat before Rose turned back to me.

"So, Viviana. I believe we didn't finish our conversation." I looked at the blonde genuinely confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and the Doctor." Rose was smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I cried exasperated.

"This new Doctor's kind of foxy," Rose said. I blushed. I had been thinking the exact same thing. "I knew it!"

"Okay, Rose. Yes, I have feelings for the Doctor. Is that what you want to hear?" I gave in.

"How long?" Rose asked. I thought for a minute.

"Well, I didn't figure out I had feelings for him until after Jack kissed me," I admitted. Rose nodded, still waiting for an answer. "I mean, right from the start I was drawn to him, but so were you. It turned into something more when made the mental bond. I mean, he saved my life. At first I thought it was just me feeling grateful to him, but the feelings didn't go away. They just got stronger and stronger."

"Do you love him?" Rose asked.

"No, not quite. But Rose, I can tell that I'm very close to being in love with him, and it scares me. Not only have I never felt something like this before, but once Incolae fall in love, it's for life. I don't know what to do, Rose." My voice was getting shakier the more I spoke and Rose gave me a sympathetic look. She gave me a side hug and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it will work out," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm going to make sure it works out." Her voice was determined and serious, but I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my mouth. I lifted my head off her shoulder.

"Of course you are," I said shaking my head at her fondly. "Thanks, Rose."

"You're welcome." Then, Jackie brought both of us two cups of tea. "So, tell me what your Christmas's were like. This is pretty typical for me. Minus the sick Time Lord and alien invasion." I laughed at that.

"Well, Grandpapa and I kept Christmas pretty simple. It was always the two of us. We would sit down and have a home-cooked meal before exchanging gifts. Christmas was a time where the two of us could sit down, and not to worry about school or work. We could just sit and be ourselves," I told her.

"What about with your Aunt?" Rose asked. I smiled, thinking about the Christmas's I spent with Aunt Maggie.

"We had these neighbors. They were an older couple with six children, all but one of them older than me. They would always invite us over to their house plus the rest of their family for a huge formal Christmas dinner. They were like a second family, to be honest. There would be a gift exchange and lots of Christmas traditions. Judy, the woman who always hosted the party, was a stickler for tradition. There would always be eggnog to drink, crackers at the table, and mistletoe in the doorways. If she caught you and another person underneath the mistletoe there was no getting out of it. She would force you to stay there and kiss while she took pictures." Rose laughed and I joined in. "She always said the best gift she ever got was a bottle of Apple Cider from Monticello."

"What's Monticello?" Rose asked.

"That's Thomas Jefferson's house and property," I said. Rose nodded. "She loved the stuff and was always disappointed if she didn't get a bottle at Christmas. And sometimes, if it wasn't too cold and there was snow outside, the kids would go and build snowmen and play while the adults would sit on the porch and talk. Then, at the end of every night, she took a group picture and then mailed it to everyone."

"That sounds amazing," Rose said wistfully. I looked over, realizing she was imagining it.

"Yes it was. Her house was about a mile from mine, but Aunt Maggie and I would always walk. Now that I think about it, she and her family were the ones who bought the house when Aunt Maggie died and I moved. They needed to downsize because half their kids were in college by that time."

"God, I would never have six kids," Rose said. I laughed.

"Never," I agreed. Rose and I finished our tea before heading to bed. I was feeling drained and exhausted after revitalizing and dealing with the Sycorax.

"I just want to tell you again, Viv," Rose started. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I had no right to say any of those things and I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rose. I understand and I forgive you," I said.

"Thanks." With that, I fell asleep.

~)8(~

The next morning, I woke up to find Rose still asleep. I looked over at her alarm clock, it was 9 o'clock. I gently shook her awake before dragging myself out of bed. I took off the pajamas Rose lent me and put on my outfit from yesterday before freshening up as best as I could. I fixed my braid and moved to grab my hat when I realized it wasn't there. I frowned, where could it be? With disappointment, I realized I must've left it in the future on Satellite 5. Feeling a little sad, I went into the kitchen and ate some breakfast. Within 30 minutes, Rose, Mickey, Jackie, and I were walking down to the TARDIS. Jackie gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I hugged Mickey.

"I wish you would come with us," I told him. Mickey shrugged.

"I can't do it," he said. "It's just too much." I nodded in understanding and gave him another hug before Rose and I stepped into the TARDIS.

"Hello!" the Doctor said from the console. He was running around it, pressing buttons and pulling levers as he went. I frowned, what on Earth was he doing? "Rose, Viviana, go get ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Our next trip, of course," he said. "You need to get dressed up." Rose made to go to the wardrobe, but I stood my ground and crossed my arms.

"I seem to recall making a promise," I said to the Doctor.

"Ah, well, yes…" he trailed off.

"I promised that I wouldn't dress up again until you did," I reminded him. Rose tried desperately to hide her snickers as the Doctor stumbled for a reply.

"But, um… I just regenerated!"

"So?"

"I just changed outfits. Come on, please. Just this once? Please, Evy?" The Doctor unleashed an unexpected pair of puppy dog eyes. They were wide and brown and irresistible. I caved almost instantly.

"Fine, but you owe me," I grumbled.

"The dress you got from Jackie will be fine," the Doctor said. I gave him a look, but nodded. Rose and I walked towards the wardrobe. Rose scoured the racks for the perfect dress while I went towards the accessories. I found a cute pair of tights that would go with the dress and grabbed them. I saw a nice pair of dangly earrings also and put them in. I quickly ducked behind a clothing rack and put on the tights and dress. I held my clothing as I went to go get suitable shoes from my room.

"I'll meet you in the console room, Rose!" I called to her.

"Okay!" I heard her call back. With the clothes in hand, I quickly walked to my room and began rummaging through my closet. I wasn't a shopaholic, but I admit, I owned more shoes than I needed. I had a real weakness for shoes. I looked through my collection until I found a pair of ankle boots. I put them on and laced them up before moving to do my hair. I braided the front sections of my hair before twisting the back section of my hair into a bun. Then, I wrapped the braids around the bun and pinned them in place. I made sure the updo was secure, put on a black bracelet and made to leave my room. However, I stopped and grabbed a black coat. There was no telling where we were going. I put the coat over my arm before walking back to the console room. Rose was already there, talking with the Doctor. She was wearing a green dress with lace, black leggings and boots. Her hair was down and she had silver makeup. When they heard me coming, they immediately stopped talking and looked at me like they were two kids who had been caught doing something they shouldn't have.

"You look pretty, Rose," I told her.

"So do you," she replied. She turned to the Doctor, expecting him to say something but he remained silent. I looked at him, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"You look good… great, actually," he said. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled.

"Thanks," I replied. The Doctor offered me his arm and I took it, feeling a little confused. He led me outside, Rose following behind us. The TARDIS was parked on the side of a road. Well, I think it was a road. It was lightly snowing, but there was already four inches on the ground. I slipped my arm out of the Doctor's to pull on my coat. Rose pulled on hers as well and both she and the Doctor were looking at me expectantly.

"Okay, what is it? I know the two of you did something," I said. "Spill."

"Do you know where we are?" the Doctor asked. I gave him a confused look.

Of course… not…" I trailed off as I looked around me again. Now that the Doctor mentioned it, the place did look familiar. The road was surrounded by tall spruces and pines. There were only a few tire tracks in the snow and up the road, I saw something very familiar. It was a birdhouse shaped mailbox. I gasped before sprinting up the road.

"Viviana, wait!" Rose called behind me. I ignored her and ran to the mailbox, hardly able to believe it. I gingerly reached out and touched it. It felt the same. I kneeled down and looked on the bottom of the box. I gasped again, seeing my name and Aunt Maggie's written there in permanent marker. I was back in Colorado. If I were to walk up the ½ mile drive, I would be at my old house. I looked up, seeing Rose standing next to me and the Doctor standing a few feet away, a bottle in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked. The Doctor smirked and showed me the label. It was Apple Cider from Monticello.

"Merry Christmas, Evy," he said. My eyes filled with tears.

"We both felt bad about you giving us such amazing gifts and not giving you anything in return. Besides, I got to see my family this Christmas, you should get to see yours," Rose said. "After you fell asleep, I went and told the Doctor what you told me, about the Christmas dinners and traditions from when you lived out here. I asked if we could do this for you. He agreed immediately." I looked between the two of them, trying to keep my happy tears from falling. I stood up, noticing I was still kneeling and hugged Rose.

"Thank you so much. This means so much to me," I said. I hugged the Doctor before stepping back, a smile on my face. Seriously, this meant a lot to me. I hadn't seen these people in almost a decade now. I had missed all of them so much. With that, the three of us walked up the drive. It took longer than expected with the snow on the ground, but before too long, we were walking up the steps of the porch. The house was decent sized, much bigger than two people needed, but I loved it. I briefly looked at the porch swing, lots of memories coming back to me. I smiled softly before ringing the doorbell. I could hear the chatter inside and bit my lip nervously. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal an older, but still cheery looking Judy. Her eyes widened when she saw me and she looked stunned.

"Hello, Judy," I greeted.

"Why, it's little Evelyn," she breathed out. I smiled and she immediately pulled me into a hug. "Oh, my goodness! Look at you!" She pulled away and looked me over. "Not so young any more, but you are still a little thing." I laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this, but I wanted to surprise you," I said. Judy smiled.

"Oh, it's fine. This is… I can't believe it. How old are you now?"

"I'm 20." Judy smiled sadly.

"Oh, they grow up so fast," she sniffled. I smiled and turned to Rose and the Doctor.

"Judy, this is my best friend Rose." Rose stepped forward to shake her hand, but Judy pulled her into a hug.

"Hello, Rose. It's nice to meet you," Judy said. Rose looked a little thrown by the woman's hug, but smiled.

"You too," she replied.

"And this is the Doctor," I continued. The Doctor walked forward, the bottle of Apple Cider in his hand. Judy took one look at it and laughed heartily.

"Oh, come here!" she said pulling the Doctor into a bear hug. He stiffened and looked surprised, just like Rose did, but hugged her back. "Nice to meet you, Doctor. Thanks for the Cider. I haven't gotten one of these in years! Oh, this is going to be such a good Christmas. Oh, goodness me! Where are my manners? Come in, come in, you must be freezing." Judy ushered the three of us inside and the warmth and familiarity of the house filled me to the core. I breathed in deeply before shedding my coat. The Doctor, Rose, and I hung our coats on the rack before following Judy into the dining room.

"Hey, everyone! Look who's here!" Judy announced as we walked into the room. Dozens of eyes turned to us. I recognized most of the people, but there were some I didn't know.

"Well, I don't believe it," Judy's husband, Bill, said. I smiled. He looked the same as ever. He was bald, but had a beard and mustache. His eyes still had the crinkles around them and his ears were even larger than the Doctor's, well, the last Doctor's anyway. "It's Evelyn."

"Hello, Bill. It's so good to see you," I said as he engulfed me in a hug. There were countless of other people who greeted me after that, lots of hugs, and I didn't stop smiling the entire time. The last person to greet me was a boy a few years younger than me. I didn't recognize him at first, but my eyes widened when I did. He looked so different.

"James?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I immediately beamed and lept into his open arms and he lifted me off the ground. "Jamesy!" James was Judy and Bill's youngest son. He was three years younger than me and the closest to my age. He and I had been good friends when we were younger.

"Evelyn!" he cried as we hugged. He set me back on the ground and we smiled.

"Wow, look at you. You got tall," I said. He was about the same height as the Doctor. His dirty blonde hair was close cropped and his blue eyes were bright as ever.

"You didn't," James joked. I scowled playfully but he only laughed.

"It's so good to see you again," I said.

"You too," he replied. Then, I felt an arm come around my waist and I looked over to see the Doctor. He was glaring at James. I was confused on why he was doing that, but ignored it.

"Everyone," I announced, "these are my friends Rose Tyler and the Doctor." Everyone greeted Rose and the Doctor and the man was pulled away from me and into the crowd of people. I saw James had a smirk on his face. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I think your boyfriend's jealous." My eyes widened.

"He's not my boyfriend," I hissed. I got how the Doctor's arm being around my waist might've suggested that, but he wasn't.

"Boyfriend or not, he doesn't look very happy with me," James said snickering. "But he doesn't have much to worry about." James suddenly looked uncomfortable, like he said something he didn't mean to say.

"James, what is it?" I asked immediately concerned.

"Nothing it's just. I'm usually so careful with what I say. I haven't told anyone yet," he said awkwardly.

"Told anyone what?" I asked, genuinely confused. James looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. You don't have to-"

"I'm gay," he cut me off. I blinked, not having expected that. I expected him to say he had a girlfriend. But then, I smiled.

"Your secret's safe with me," I said with a wink. James beamed and gave me another hug which I happily returned. After a few more minutes of catching up with him, Judy called out.

"Time to eat!" Everyone cheered, including me. The Doctor and Rose looked a little surprised at the sudden outburst, but laughed and smiled. Everyone sat down at the large table. I sat at the end of the table, the Doctor on my left. Bill sat next to me at the head of the table and Judy was across from me. Rose was next to Judy and James was next to Rose. Platters and dishes started getting passed around and within 10 minutes, everyone was eating and talking with each other.

"So, Evelyn, how's life been in Harry Potter land?" Bill asked. I laughed.

"It was hard to adjust at first. As a 10 year old, it was hard for me to wrap my head around the concept of driving on the left side of the road and that their currency is pounds, not dollars." Bill laughed. "But it's been good. I've really liked it."

"How's that grandfather of yours?" Judy asked. I smiled sadly.

"Oh, well, Grandpapa passed away almost two years ago," I told her.

"Oh, Evelyn, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Judy immediately said.

"It's okay. I'm okay," I replied. Judy smiled.

"That's good. But remember, you're always welcome here," she said. I smiled.

"Thank you." We all returned to our meals, but not before James winked at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head fondly. I was about to continue eating when I heard a strange sound come from the Doctor. I looked over, seeing him glancing at James again.

'_Thank you for doing this, by the way. I know you usually don't do things like this, let alone two days in a row,' _I said. The Doctor tore his gaze from James and smiled slightly.

'_You're welcome. Most of them seem really nice.'_ I caught his words and stifled a laugh.

'_Don't let James get to you. He's just messing around.'_

'_He's not getting to me.' _

'_You do realize this is how Mickey always feels when you pick on him, right?'_ The Doctor didn't reply and I felt frustration coming from him. Wait… felt? What was… but we didn't… I would have to figure this out later.

"So, did you all hear about what happened in London?" Bill asked. The Doctor, Rose, and I exchanged amused looks.

"You mean the spaceship thing? Pretty hard to miss," I said. "Do you think it was real?"

"I'm pretty sure it was," Bill replied. "It's hard to fake something that big. Especially with all the people standing on buildings around the world."

"I'm not so sure," Judy said. "They said it was a prank on the news."

"I don't think so," James piped up. "I think it was real. What do you think Evelyn, Doctor, Rose?" The three of us exchanged looks.

"Oh, you never know," the Doctor said. "I think it was real."

"Me too. Though, it's a little easier to believe after the Big Ben incident," I said.

"Oh, I don't know. What if it was a big hoax?" Rose chimed in. I knew she was just continuing the act and it took a lot of effort to hold back my laughs.

"They said there was a human hand found," Bill said. I literally had to pretend I was wiping my mouth with my napkin to contain my giggles.

"Oh, really?" the Doctor said, pretending he didn't know. He put his hand, the one he had grown back, on my leg and I nearly squealed.

_ 'Are you… ticklish?'_

_'No!'_ I denied. The response came too quick and I knew it. _'You just surprised me. Plus, that's the hand you grew back.'_

_'Oh, you are ticklish!'_ I forced myself not to glare at him. Yes, I was very ticklish. I was ticklish on my… well, everywhere really. And now the Doctor knew it. I felt amusement coming from him… again with the "feeling" thing. I would really have to figure out what that was about. The Doctor moved his hand to take mine and I got a few butterflies. The Doctor squeezed my hand before dropping it and continuing to eat. Soon, everyone had finished with the main course and it was time to bring out dessert. But, before that, it was time for the crackers. Everyone crossed their arms and gripped and cracker with the person on each side of them. When Bill called out "3", everyone pulled. I won both of them surprisingly and Rose lost both. Inside the crackers were the paper crowns like normal. Everyone along the table put theirs on and I handed Rose the green one I won. I put the blue (of course) one on my head and went to help Judy bring in the desserts. Within another 10 minutes, everyone was eating pie, cake, cookies, and/or, pudding. By the time we were all done, everyone was slumping over, feeling full and satisfied. Coffee, tea, cider, and cocoa were poured and people began to disperse around the house. I thanked Judy when she gave me my cup of hot cocoa. I took a sip and instantly smiled.

"You remembered!" I said in delight.

"Of course I did," Judy said laughing. "You're the only person I know who like cinnamon in their hot chocolate."

"You like cinnamon in your hot chocolate?" the Doctor asked. I nodded. "I didn't know that." Judy smiled at us before going into the living room. I turned to the Doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor," I said.

"I wish you'd stop saying that," he moaned. "You've already thanked me. It's okay, Evy. I wanted to do this."

"I know but, this just means so much to me." I looked at him sincerely. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The Doctor leaned forward to hug me, but Rose cut us off.

"Hey, Viv? You said Judy loved Christmas traditions right?" she asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, why?" She didn't have a chance to reply as James walked towards us. He took one look at me and the Doctor before busting out laughing.

"Mom! Get in here!" he called into the house. "Bring your camera!" My eyes widened and my gaze shot to the ceiling. Sure enough, there was mistletoe right above me and the Doctor. I cursed in my head and the Doctor was stumbling for words.

"Oh… well, um…" he choked out. Before I could try to make a getaway, Judy arrived.

"Oh, no!" I protested. Judy squealed in delight and raised her camera.

"You're not leaving until I get a proper picture," she said laughing. Rose swooped forward and took my mug from me. "I was always hoping this would happen. I never managed to get her or Maggie underneath the stuff when they lived here. Evelyn would always bolt, quick little thing." I facepalmed and Rose, James, and Judy laughed. The Doctor had fallen silent and I looked at him shyly.

"Well, um… we could… well, no, um…" the Doctor started. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. This was officially the most awkward situation I'd ever been in. Seeing the Doctor wasn't going to move, I rolled my eyes. To be honest, I just wanted to get this over with.

"Oh, for God's sake," I muttered. I pulled him forward by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. I felt the Doctor stiffen before relaxing. He put his arms around my waist and before I could stop myself, my hands tangled in his hair. It was unbelievably soft and I immediately loved it. His kiss was exactly the same. New lips, same kiss. It made my body tingle and my knees weak. After a few more seconds, I forced myself to pull away. I didn't look at the Doctor as I reached past him and grabbed my coat. I pulled it on and saw the Doctor, Rose, James, and Judy out of the corner of my eye. The Doctor was standing there, he hadn't moved from when I pulled away. Rose's jaw was practically scraping the floor, but the corners of her mouth were turned up in a slight smile. James was smirking and Judy was giggling while looking at her photos.

I rushed past all of them, upstairs, and to Aunt Maggie's bedroom. I pulled open the window and pulled myself onto the roof. I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. That had been… amazing and… completely horrifying at the same time. The kiss itself was amazing, just as his kisses always were. I just hated how we had been forced to do it while people watched. It seemed like every time we kissed, it was because he was saving my life or he was forced to, sometimes both. It broke my heart a little more each time. Each time we kissed, each time he had his arms around my waist, each time I felt his lips caressing mine, every little touch, every hand hold, every smile, it all made me fall harder for him.

I looked up, staring at the stars. There were so many. More than I had seen in a long time. It calmed down my raging emotions and racing thoughts. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. The air here was so fresh compared to the air in London. Granted it was thinner, but it was so much cleaner than the city air. I felt like I could breathe easier out here than back there.

"They're beautiful," I heard. I turned and saw Grandpapa sitting next to me, in all his blue mist glory.

"Hey, Grandpapa," I said.

"Hello, Viviana. I thought you might have questions." I nodded and mulled over which to ask first.

"Why can I feel the Doctor's emotions?" I asked. Grandpapa looked stunned.

"You can feel the Doctor's emotions?" he asked. I nodded.

"I only noticed it about two hours ago. We don't have an emotional bond, Grandpapa.

Why is this happening?"

"Emotional bonds are made by a serious exchange of emotions. Either the pair feels such pain or joy together, they forge an emotional bond. Sealed with a kiss of course," Grandpapa said.

"I know that, but nothing like that has happened," I said.

"Well, there is another way to forge an emotional bond."

"What is it?"

"It's if the two sacrifice their lives for each other." I paled.

"Oh, God," I breathed.

"Viviana, what happened?" Grandpapa asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know," I replied. "You're with me all the time."

"Just tell me." I sighed.

"We were on Satellite 5. Each of us had been transmatted into a game show. Thanfully, Jack and I ended up together. We escaped and found the Doctor. Then, we found Rose, but she was disintegrated before we could get there. I had been holding her hand at the time so the beam affected me too. I ended up in the TARDIS for some reason I have yet to find. We soon figured out that Rose hadn't been killed, but transported. She was on the Dalek Emperor's ship. He survived. The Doctor, Jack, and I rescued her. The Doctor wanted to build a Delta Wave to wipe out the Daleks and at one point, he tricked me and Rose into the TARDIS before sending it away. Emergency Programme One was activated. But Rose and I couldn't just leave him there to die, but the Doctor was blocking me completely. I couldn't remember how to fly the TARDIS. So, Rose and I absorbed the Time Vortex." Grandpapa's eyes widened.

"You did what?" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose and I absorbed the Time Vortex, becoming the "Bad Wolves". Rose and I tried to release the Vortex, and she succeeded. Although, instead of it going back into the TARDIS, it flew into me. I had the entire Vortex swirling through my head and the Doctor drew it out of me. In the end, I revitalized and he regenerated. Technically, we died for each other," I finished.

"Did you and the Doctor kiss?" Grandpapa asked.

"He had to kiss me to draw the Vortex out of me," I answered nervously.

"There you go. Emotional bond formed. Both of you died for each other."

"Is it possible to forge an emotional bond accidentally?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" I didn't have an answer and sighed, trying to wrap my head around this. How was I going to tell the Doctor? In order to get my mind off the emotional bond, I asked my next question.

"How did you know we could trust Jack? You said you knew him," I continued.

"Ah, yes. Well, I never met Jack. I met the Face of Boe." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"That makes no sense," I told Grandpapa. The man merely smiled.

"That is all I can tell you on that subject." I rolled my eyes, but didn't push it.

"Now, for the most important thing. The prophecy and my death." Grandpapa turned serious, but before he could say anything, a voice called out.

"Evy?" It was the Doctor. I turned to say something to Grandpapa, but he was gone. I cursed under my breath.

"Up here!" I called back. Within a few seconds, the Doctor was sitting where Grandpapa just was.

"Judy said you'd be up here," he said. I gave him a small smile before looking at the stars. "Why did you run like that?" I stiffened, but knew I had to answer him.

"I was embarrassed!" I exclaimed. It was the partial truth. I _was_ embarrassed, but there was more to it than that.

"Oh, well, I can understand that," the Doctor admitted. We fell into an awkward silence and I felt the sudden urge to tell him something.

"Doctor, I don't think I ever told you this but… you were my first kiss." The Doctor looked at me for that.

"Really?" he said it like he couldn't quite believe it.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"So, there was no one? You never dated or had a boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"Never," I said. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yes." I looked at the Doctor. He was being entirely honest.

"Well, then you need to understand, Doctor. We've kissed three times. Twice you were saving my life, and this time we were forced into it. How do you think that makes me feel? That the only reason I've been kissed in my life is because he had to, not because he wanted to."

"There was Jack. He kissed you and made a love confession," the Doctor said. It sounded like he growled out Jack's name, but I brushed it off. It was probably nothing.

"It's a little different. I didn't feel the same way. Plus, he was attracted to you and Rose and about every other person on the face of the planet. I knew he was being honest, but…"

"I understand," the Doctor said. We sat in a comfortable silence, staring at the stars. Then, the Doctor spoke. "Judy has invited us to stay the night."

"We don't have to if you don't want to," I replied. Though, my heart immediately said yes.

"Rose and I already accepted," the Doctor said. I smiled.

"Then it's settled." The Doctor and I smiled at each other before turning our gazes back to the stars. The snow had begun to slowly fall again. "Hey, um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me your father was Prince Ronan of the Incolae?"

"I thought you knew," I swiftly lied.

"No, I didn't. I think I would've remembered if I knew my companion was the Lost Princess of the Incolae," the Doctor said. I frowned.

"Lost Princess?" I asked.

"No one outside the Incola race knew your proper name, so everyone called you 'the

Princess.' When the Time War started, you became 'the Lost Princess.' Everyone believed you had either died or gone missing," the Doctor explained.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not dead," I said with a laugh. The Doctor laughed too before we fell into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, I heard Judy calling to us.

"Hey, you two! Come down! It's time for the portrait!" I smiled and immediately dashed inside, leaving the Doctor behind. I rushed downstairs and shed my coat before finding everyone in the large living room. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and three stockings hung above it. A beautifully decorated pine tree sat in the corner of the room. Judy was placing everyone for the picture. Soon, the Doctor, Rose, James, Bill, Judy, and I were the only ones left. Unfortunately though, there wasn't a whole lot of room left.

"Doctor, you sit in that armchair and Evelyn, you sit on his lap," Judy instructed. I immediately blushed and it only got darker when she shot me a cheeky wink. Rose and James were snickering I looked around the room, everyone was holding back laughs.

"Good to know you told everyone, Judy," I said. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, she didn't just tell them. She showed everyone the pictures," Bill said. Everyone laughed even more and I rolled my eyes. I went and sat in the Doctor's lap and Judy placed everyone else. Bill was in the last armchair in the room while James was kneeling next to him. Rose sat on the floor next to me and the Doctor. Judy started the timer and rushed to join the picture. She sat in front of Bill and everyone smiled as the flash went off.

"Okay, everyone. One more serious picture before the silly one," Judy said. Everyone cheered and I laughed. Suddenly, I stiffened as the Doctor snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me further back on his lap. Now, I was leaned against his chest. I looked back at him.

"For the picture," he merely said. I nodded and smiled.

"Then it's okay for me to do this," I said. I put an arm around his shoulder and leaned back into him even more. The Doctor smiled and tightened his arm around my waist. We turned back to the camera in time for the picture. The silly picture was taken and within a half hour, everyone had left to go home.

"Evelyn, you'll be in your old room. Doctor, you're in Maggie's old room. Rose, you can stay in the room next to Evelyn's," Judy told us once the three of us came back from the TARDIS with a few things. The house had five bedrooms. Aunt Maggie and I only used two. When Judy and Bill moved in, they used three. Four of their kids had already moved out. Now, James was the only one who still lived with them. I walked into my bedroom and gasped.

"It looks exactly the same," I said. Judy nodded.

"We kept yours and Maggie's rooms like that. It was our way of keeping the two of you close to us," she replied. I smiled and she bid me goodnight. Rose and the Doctor bid me goodnight as well and I changed into the pajamas I packed. Despite having gotten a full night's rest not long ago, I was tired. I could feel that my body was still recovering a little bit and the reunion with everyone had been tiring as well. Within minutes of getting into bed, I felt memories take over my mind, lulling me into a deep sleep.

~)8(~

I felt the sunlight on my face and slowly opened my eyes. I quickly rubbed the sleep out of them before sitting up. It was 8 in the morning. I looked out the window and smiled. Perfect. I quickly changed and got ready for the day before running out of my room. Then, I came back in, having forgotten my glasses. That was going to take some getting used to. I slipped them on and went into the bedroom next to mine.

"Rose," I said. I gently shook the blonde. "Rose, wake up. Get dressed. I want you to see something." The blonde didn't argue and got herself out of bed. She immediately went into the Jack-and-Jill bathroom that was shared with my bedroom. I walked out of her room and into the Doctor's. I paused, seeing the room. Just like Judy said, they kept it the same. I smiled and moved to wake the Doctor. He was fast asleep in the queen bed.

"Doctor. Up and at 'em." He merely rolled over. I grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it. "Doctor!"

"Evy!" he scolded. I merely smiled and opened the curtains. Light poured into the room and it was then I noticed that the Doctor was shirtless. I pretended I didn't care.

"Get dressed. I want to show you something." The Doctor nodded and got up. I got a full look at his (gorgeous) chest before walking out of the room and closing the door. I leaned against the wall in the hallway. Five minutes later, Rose walked out of her room and joined me in the hall.

"What did you want me to see? Did something happen?" Rose asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, no, nothing bad or alien. I just want you to see something I grew up with," I said. Rose immediately brightened up and nodded.

"Okay." We fell silent and another five minutes passed before the Doctor opened his door.

"All right, what's wrong? What happened?" the Doctor asked. I rolled my eyes before walking by him and into Aunt Maggie's room. I opened the window and climbed out onto the roof again. Thankfully, the wires had been activated this morning and now the roof was snow free. The Doctor helped Rose onto the roof before he climbed up. I led them to the top of the house before stopping and just looking.

"Oh, my…" Rose breathed.

"Rose, this is what I grew up with," I said. "Better in person isn't it, Doctor?" I remembered how I had showed the Doctor this image in his head, but it was just so much better in real life. The three of us looked at the view in front of us. We could see snowcapped mountains in the distance. The trees were coated in white fluff and the sunlight made the snow on the ground shine like a million diamonds. I smiled and put my arm around Rose's shoulders. Then, I put my other one around the Doctor's waist.

"This is beautiful," Rose said. She had a blissful smile on her face and she put her arm around me as well.

_'It really is beautiful,' _I heard the Doctor say. I looked up at him, wanting to see his face, but he was looking at me. I hid my slight surprise at that and smiled. The Doctor returned it and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked back at the view and my smile widened. Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

I hope you all liked my original chapter :)

**Reviews:**

NicoleR85: I'm glad you like the story! No, Rose will not get jealous of Viviana and the Doctor. Viviana has been with Rose and the Doctor from the start and has seen them grow closer together. She does not love the Doctor in this story. Hope that clears some things up :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 2: "New Earth"**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Old Friends and Old Enemies on New Earth**

"So, where are we going?" Rose asked. The Doctor had insisted I not help him pilot the TARDIS this time around. He wanted where we were going to be a surprise.

"Further than we've ever gone before," he answered. Soon, he landed the TARDIS and Rose and I went outside. We looked around in wonder and I heard the Doctor close the door behind us.

"It's the year five billion and twenty-three," he told us. "We're in the galaxy M87 and this… this is New Earth." There were cars flying all around us. There was a large city in front of us and a bridge over water leading into the city. I pushed my bangs back, the breeze having made them fly into my face.

"It's just… That's just…" Rose tried. I was speechless. This place was beautiful. Rose and I looked at each other before laughing.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," the Doctor said with a smile.

"This is amazing," I said. I was unable to keep the smile off my face.

"I'll never get used to this," Rose said. "Never. Different ground beneath my feet.

Different sky."

"Do you smell that?" I asked. I sniffed the air again. "It smells like apples." The Doctor smiled and leaned down.

"Apple grass," he said. He held a few blades in his hand for me to smell.

"Apple grass. That's amazing," I replied.

"Oh, I love this," Rose breathed to my left. The Doctor and I looked at her. "Can I just say, travelling with you… I love it." I slung an arm around her shoulder.

"_We_ love it," I corrected. Rose and I smiled at the Doctor, showing him just how much we meant what we said.

"Me, too," the Doctor replied. The three of us smiled at each other and the Doctor grabbed our hands. I was on his right and Rose was on his left. Once again, though, the Doctor intertwined our fingers. It made my heart beat a little faster and a silly smile fight to be seen. Of course, it didn't win and I kept it hidden. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Come on!" I said running off. The Doctor and Rose made noises of surprise as I dragged them behind me. Then, they sped up and caught up with me. Soon enough, the Doctor and I were racing. However, this Doctor was quite quick. His legs were much longer than mine and he easily won. He laughed at me as I struggled to keep up.

"Not fair!" I called. The Doctor laughed even harder and Rose smiled at the two of us. The three of us messed around for a few more minutes before the Doctor laid his coat on the ground. The three of us laid down on it and stared at the sky.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted," the Doctor said at one point.

"That was our first adventure," Rose spoke up.

"We had chips," the Doctor continued.

"Well, you two did. I was dying in the TARDIS," I joked. The Doctor's face fell and he stumbled for a response. I smirked.

"Your face," I said before laughing heartily. Rose joined in and the two of us gripped our stomachs.

"So anyway," the Doctor grounded out, "planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. As soon as the Earth burns up, oh, they get all nostalgic. Big revival moment. They find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit, lovely. The call goes out, the humans move in."

"What's this city called?" Rose asked.

"New New York," the Doctor answered. I laughed.

"Oh, come on," Rose said, not believing him.

"It is!" the Doctor insisted. "It's the City of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." Rose and I exchanged looks. "What?"

"You're so different," Rose said.

"New new Doctor," he joked. Rose and I laughed.

"I admit, I'm loving this new new Doctor," I said. He smiled. "Although, I really miss Mr. Brooding." Rose nodded in agreement and the Doctor looked offended.

"Mr. Brooding!" He exclaimed. Rose and I laughed even harder. "Did you two call me that behind my back?" Rose and I giggled behind our hands. That was the only answer he needed. He pounced and Rose and I erupted into fits of giggles as he tickled us. Luckily, a few seconds later, I managed to get away. I stood up and looked back at the Doctor.

"Oh, Evy," he said in a creepy voice. I squealed and ran off, the Doctor chasing after me. I tried my hardest to elude him, but he managed to grab me and we went down. The Doctor landed on top of me and immediately began tickling me again.

"No, Doctor! Please stop!" I pleaded through my giggles. The Doctor was relentless, but after a minute or so, he got up. Rose was laughing so hard at us she was crying. The Doctor had a smirk on his face as I sat up and heaved myself off the ground.

'_Would Mr. Brooding do that?'_ I heard the Doctor ask. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. The Doctor smiled and Rose spoke up.

"As cute as the two of you are," I blushed, "can we go and visit New New York? So good they named it twice."

"Well, I thought we might go there first." The Doctor gestured to a tall building a little ways away.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I got this. A message on the psychic paper," the Doctor replied. I looked on the paper. It said, "Ward 26. Please come."

"Ward 26," I read. "Is that a hospital?" I asked about the building.

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, and I thought we were just sightseeing," Rose joked. "Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes." The Doctor offered us his arms and we took them. The three of us walked towards the hospital and I couldn't help but laugh when the Doctor told us he didn't really like hospitals.

"A bit rich coming from you," Rose told him, just as amused as me.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps," the Doctor said.

"The pleasure gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next 15 minutes," the PA said. "Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted."

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS," Rose said as we walked through the hospital.

"No shop," the Doctor pouted. "I like a little shop." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I thought this far in the future they'd have cured everything," Rose said.

"People evolve, so do bacteria and viruses," I told her.

"It's an ongoing war," the Doctor added. Rose and I watched as a nurse walked by. I kept my surprise hidden and nodded back when she nodded at us.

"They're cats," Rose said to the Doctor.

"Now don't stare," he scolded lightly. "Think what you look like to them. All pink and yellow. Evy looks white and brown." Rose and I gave him looks but he paid us no mind. "That's where I'd put the shop, right there." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the lift. The Doctor told it where we wanted to go, and only too late, did we realize Rose was not in the lift.

"Hold on! Hold on!" she yelled running towards us.

"Oh, too late. We're going up," the Doctor said loudly, so she could hear.

"All right, there's another lift," I heard Rose say back.

"Ward 26! And watch out for the disinfectant!" the Doctor called. My eyes widened.

"The what?" I asked. Rose asked a similar question.

"You might want to take your hair down, Evy. The disinfectant!" the Doctor repeated back to Rose. I did what the Doctor said and pulled the clip out of my hair. I took out the ponytail holder as well and I heard Rose call back. The Doctor was about to reply when I cut him off.

"She'll find out," I told him. The Doctor nodded. Even though I wasn't sure what was going to happen, I knew we would find out soon. There was no point to the Doctor and Rose screaming at each other from two different lifts. The Doctor and I stood side by side in the lift and I heard an automated voice come on.

"Commence stage one disinfection." Green lights flashed and the Doctor and I were suddenly hit with water. I screamed slightly and the Doctor smiled. Then, I laughed. I realized it was going to be like a shower in my clothes. The Doctor and I ran our hands through our hair, smiles on our faces. I could only imagine how Rose was reacting to this. Then, the water turned off and we were sprayed with some kind of powder. Then, we were hit with hot air and my hair flew everywhere. I laughed when it hit the Doctor in the face and merely shook it out, helping it dry off. Within a minute or so, the Doctor and I were completely dry and we stepped out of the lift. The Doctor's hair was completely wild, but he didn't seem to notice. I stopped in the hall while I put my hair into another ponytail. Then, I wrapped it up and clipped it back in a bun. Stray pieces escaped, but I ignored them and I joined the Doctor in the ward. We met a nurse and she led us further into the ward.

"Nice place," the Doctor commented. "No shop downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a shop. So people can shop."

"The hospital is a place of healing," the nurse told him.

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me, other people," the Doctor replied.

"The Sisters of Plenitude take a lifelong vow to help and to mend," the nurse said to us.

"Excuse me!" someone said. I looked to my left and saw the Doctor looking a large, groaning man. "Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." The woman, the Duke of Manhattan's assistant I think, was a very stern woman, but I ignored her and looked at the Duke.

"That's petrifold regression," I breathed. I looked at the Doctor for confirmation and he nodded.

"I'm dying, miss," the Duke said. "A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this."

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," his assistant told me and the Doctor.

"Frau Clovis…" the Duke groaned. The woman, Clovis, went to his side. "I'm so weak."

"Sister Jatt," Clovis addressed the nurse. "A little privacy, please." Jatt led us away from the Duke.

"He'll be up and about in no time," she assured us. I frowned.

"I doubt it," the Doctor said, thinking along the same lines as me. "Petrifold regression, he's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for, oh… a thousand years. He might be up and about, but only as a statue."

"Have faith in the Sisterhood," Jatt said gently. "But is there no one here you recognize?" I looked around and my eyes fell on a familiar face. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

"Doctor," I said. He followed my gaze.

"No, I think we've found him," the Doctor told Jatt. He and I walked over and I sat down in front of the Face of Boe. He was sleeping, but I couldn't help but feel extremely sad seeing him in a hospital.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman and young lady in your care," Jatt said to the Face of Boe's nurse.

"Oh, I think our friend got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?" the Doctor asked Jatt.

"Certainly, sir," she replied.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe is asleep," Hame told us. I merely continued to stare at him. "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or…"

"We met just the once," the Doctor told her. "On Platform One. What's wrong with him?"

"Old age," I realized, everything clicking in my head. "He's dying of old age."

"The one thing we can't cure," Hame said sadly. "He's thousands of years old, some people say millions, although that's impossible."

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible," the Doctor said. I continued to stare at the Face of Boe, finally realizing what Grandpapa had been hinting at on the roof at Christmas. I didn't know how it was possible, nor did I care, but it made me unbelievably sad to know he was dying. A single tear ran down my cheek, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. The Doctor kneeled beside me and spoke to the Face of Boe.

"I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me. It's the Doctor. Evy's here too." I put my hand on the glass of his tank and the Doctor put his hand over mine. The Face of Boe groaned in his sleep and it made more tears fall down my cheeks. The Doctor didn't notice. After a few minutes, the Doctor got up and went somewhere. I began to whisper to the Face of Boe.

"I don't know why you're like this. Frankly I don't really care. I just…" I started tearing up again and my voice became thick with emotion. "I just want this to be bad dream, and soon I'll wake up in my bedroom, and this won't be true. We wouldn't have come to New Earth, we wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be dying…"

"That's very kind, there's no need," I heard Hame say. I briefly turned and saw the Doctor handing her some water.

"You're the one working," the Doctor replied. He handed me some water which I accepted silently.

"There's not much to do," Hame admitted. "Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs."

"Are we the only visitors?" the Doctor asked.

"The rest of Boekind became extinct long ago," Hame said sadly. "He's the only one left." The Doctor and I exchanged sad looks, knowing exactly how that felt. "Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secrets. That he will speak those words only to those like himself."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked with a soft smile on his face. I looked at Hame too, interested in what the rest of the story said.

"It's just a story," Hame replied.

"Please, tell us the rest," I requested quietly. Hame smiled and nodded.

"It's said he'll talk to two wanderers. To a man and woman without a home. The lonely god and his lost princess." The Doctor and I froze and exchanged looks. The two of us looked at the Face of Boe, wondering what he could have to say. I put my hand on the glass of his tank again, really wishing I wasn't going to be hearing that secret for a long while. A few minutes later, the Doctor left to go call Rose. She still hadn't shown up. I ignored the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and continued watching the Face of Boe. I laughed lightly when he started humming "Blue Moon" by Glenn Miller in his sleep. It was more evidence proving what I had figured out.

"Oh, he's singing again," Hame said with a happy sigh.

"It's called 'Blue Moon.'" I told her. She looked pleasantly surprised.

"You know it?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. I know it," I replied. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I remembered how we had danced to it. "It's _our_ song."

"You know the Face of Boe?" Hame asked.

"Oh, yes. I know him. So does the Doctor, he just doesn't know it yet. So don't tell him, okay?" I asked with a wink. Hame smiled and nodded. Suddenly, I heard booming laughter. I turned to see where it was coming from and my eyes fell upon the Duke of Manhattan. My eyes widened and I walked over to him.

"It's that woman again!" he cried in delight. The Doctor joined me, his eyes as wide as mine. "She's my good luck charm. Come in, don't be shy!" I laughed nervously and approached him. He was completely cured. But, that should've been impossible.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract," Clovis told me.

"Winch me up," the Duke requested. Clovis pressed a button and the Duke's bed moved him into a sitting position. "Up! Look at me. No sign of infection."

"Champagne, miss?" A waiter… butler… guy asked me.

"Um, no thank you," I politely declined. "I thought you had petrifold regression."

"'Had' being the operative word," the Duke replied. "Past tense! Completely cured."

"But that's impossible," the Doctor said.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic but it's merely the tender application of science," a nurse said coming up to us. I got another bad feeling in my gut. It wasn't the same one I got about Rose. No, this one was completely different. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so trusting of the Sisterhood.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" the Doctor asked. I moved to stand next to him.

"How on New Earth, you might say," the nurse replied.

"What's in that solution?"

"A simple remedy."

"Then tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality." The nurse looked at the Doctor and I. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm Viviana," I replied.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor introduced.

"I think you'll find that we're the doctors here," Casp told him. I frowned at her slightly, but before I could say anything, Jatt came up to her.

"Matron Casp, you're needed in intensive care."

"If you would excuse me." Jatt and Casp walked off together and my bad feeling got stronger.

"Doctor, I've got a bad feeling," I told him quietly. He looked at me, concerned. "Actually, I've got two." His face only got more serious, but before he could say anything, I saw Rose. My bad feeling about her got worse, but the Doctor immediately walked over to her, leaving me no choice but to follow.

"There you are," he said to her. "Come and have a look at this patient. Marconi's disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it." The three of us looked at the suspended man. His skin was red. "They've invented a cell-washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced." The Doctor continued showing Rose patients and I kept a wary eye on her. "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. 'Cause if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it," Rose said. I frowned. Her voice was all low and nasally. I looked at her. Rose was wearing the shirt I gave her for Christmas, but it was completely unbuttoned, revealing a lot of cleavage.

"What… What's with the voice?" the Doctor asked her. He was frowning as well.

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me," Rose replied. My frown deepened as she gave the Doctor a once-over. However, he didn't seem to notice that something was wrong with her.

"Well, I can talk. New new Doctor," he said with a smile.

"Mmm, aren't you just." Suddenly, Rose lurched forward, grabbed the Doctor's face, and kissed him… hard. My eyes widened in surprise. The Doctor looked stunned… too stunned to move, however, his eyes were just as wide as mine. Rose pulled away and flicked back her hair.

"T-terminal's this way," she said. She sighed and walked off.

"I knew it," I breathed. "I knew it! Ever since you went off to call her I had a bad feeling."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. He was still a little dazed.

"That's not Rose." I was absolutely sure of it.

"How do you know?" I gave the Doctor a look.

"Well, I have a feeling for one. And Doctor, you know how Rose and I are best friends, right?" He nodded. "Well, we gossip and giggle and talk. We tell each other things. Trust me, Rose does not feel that way about you." I sighed sadly. "First the Face of Boe, now my best friend. Could this day get any worse?" I made to follow Rose to the terminal, but the Doctor grabbed my hand.

"Hey," he said. I looked back at him. He surprised me by kissing my cheek. I blushed slightly.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well, it always cheers me up when you do that. Figured I'd give it a go." A small smile made its way onto my face. "We'll figure this out. I promise, Evy." I nodded and we made to follow Rose. When we got to the terminal, everything seemed fine.

"No, nothing odd," the Doctor said. "Surgery. Post-op. Nanodentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop." I rolled my eyes at him fondly.

"What about intensive care?" I asked. "I got a feeling when Jatt mentioned it." I looked back at the terminal. "It's not on here. But why hide a whole department?"

"It's got to be there somewhere," Rose said. "Search for the subframe."

"What if the subframe's locked?" the Doctor asked.

"Try the installation protocol," Rose suggested. I closed my eyes. Rose would not know that. Something was definitely wrong. I caught the Doctor's eye. He definitely believed me now.

"Yeah. Course. Sorry," the Doctor said sonicing the terminal. Suddenly, the terminal slid away to reveal a corridor. Rose immediately walked in. "Intensive care. Certainly looks intensive." The Doctor grabbed my hand as we followed Rose through the corridor. Rose led the way down a staircase and I saw rows upon rows of green cells. We walked further along before the Doctor decided to open one. Inside, was a man. He looked sick, sicker than I had ever seen anyone look. A hand flew to my mouth in shock.

"That's disgusting," Rose said. Rose wouldn't be that insensitive. Again, the Doctor and I exchanged wary looks. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said to the man. "I'm so sorry." The longer I stared at him, the wetter my eyes got. The Doctor slowly closed the door of the cell and squeezed my hand before letting it go. The Doctor opened another cell, to reveal a sick looking woman. She looked just as sick as the man.

"What disease is that?" Rose asked.

"All of them," the Doctor and I answered grimly.

"Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything," the Doctor continued.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Rose asked. Again, Rose wouldn't ask that. She would be focusing on the sick people more than herself right now.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." The Doctor closed the cell and walked further down the hall, me following close behind. I slipped my hand into his, needing the comfort and knowing he wasn't feeling all that cheery right now either. He squeezed my hand and we looked out at the rows of patients. There were countless of rows and dozens of cells in each row. It made me sick to think about what these people were going through.

"How many patients are there?" Rose asked.

"They're not patients," the Doctor told her.

"But they're sick."

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick."

"Lab rats," I realized with disgust.

"No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything," the Doctor said, feeling as disgusted as I did. "They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!"

"Why don't they just die?" Rose asked.

"Plague carriers. The last to go," the Doctor answered.

"It's for the greater cause," I heard. The Doctor, Rose, and I turned to see Novice Hame standing there.

"Novice Hame," the Doctor said darkly. "When you took your vows did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help," she insisted.

"What, by killing?" the Doctor spat. I squeezed his hand and he relaxed a little.

"But they're not real people," Hame said. My jaw dropped. "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"How can you say that?" I breathed. "They have heartbeats. They are alive. They can feel everything you throw at them. Everything. Cures are supposed to come with time. That's that way it should be, that's the way it's always been." I stared at Hame in disgust. "How many of these people have died for your 'greater cause'?"

"A thousand a day? A thousand the next? A thousand the next? How many thousands? How many years? How many?" The Doctor yelled.

"Mankind needed us," Hame said perfectly calm. "They came to this planet with so many illnesses, we couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything." I shook my head.

"This is wrong in every way possible," I told her. "And do you know what, Hame? The Face of Boe would agree with me." Judging by her face, I struck a chord. "He would be disgusted. Absolutely disgusted. He would loathe this with every fiber of his being, just like me and the Doctor."

"But think of those humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us," Hame said.

"If they live because of this then life is worthless," the Doctor said.

"But who are you to decide that?" Hame asked.

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me."

"Just to confirm…" Rose spoke up. "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not-" The Doctor cut Hame off.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies, I can understand your vows, but one thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" The girl herself froze.

"I don't know what you mean," Hame said. I studied her and my feeling at the same time. She was telling the truth. The Sisterhood had nothing to do with that was happening to Rose.

"And I'm being very, very calm," the Doctor said. "You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."

"Doctor, the Sisterhood had nothing to do with Rose," I told him.

"I'm perfectly fine," Rose insisted. The Doctor and I gave her a look.

"These people are dying and Rose would care," the Doctor said.

"All right, clever dogs. Smarty-pants," Rose sighed. She tugged on the Doctor's tie until it became untucked from his jacket. Her voice became low and seductive. "Lady-killer."

"What's happened to you?" the Doctor asked.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital but I needed this body… or hers… and your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The last human," she whispered. My eyes widened.

"Cassandra?" the Doctor asked in shock.

"Wake up and smell the perfume," she replied. She spritzed something in his face and the Doctor immediately passed out. I went to catch him, but Cassandra sprayed me with the stuff too. My world turned black.

~)8(~

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was green. I jerked in surprise, but found myself bound to a chair. I was inside one of the cells.

"Let me out!" I yelled. I struggled to get out of my bondage, but it wasn't working. "Help me!" Suddenly, the door of the cell opened and my wrists were released. I dashed outside and looked around. All of the cells had been opened. My eyes widened as the patients began walking out. I turned on my heel and ran.

"Doctor!" I yelled. "Doctor! Where are you? Doctor!"

"Evy? Evy!" I heard. I sped up and soon, he came into view. He was standing there with Jatt, Casp, Cassandra, and a man I had never seen before.

"What happened?" I asked as I got to them. The Doctor immediately gripped my hand tightly, as if I was going to disappear on him again.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenalin, just to wake them up. See you!" Cassandra said. She and the man ran off.

"Don't touch them!" the Doctor yelled. "Whatever you do, don't touch!" He and I ran after Cassandra, weaving in and out of the infected. There was a series of explosions and even more cells opened, releasing more infected.

"Oh, my God," Cassandra breathed as we got a look at the entire room. Every single cell had been opened.

"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor demanded.

"It wasn't me," Cassandra insisted.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world," the Doctor said. "And I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down."

"But there's thousands of them."

"Down, down, go down!" The four of us ran down the stairs very rapidly and I heard an announcement about the building going under quarantine. "Keep going! Do down!" Soon, we got to the basement of the building. Cassandra ran towards the lifts, but the Doctor stopped her.

"No, the lifts have closed down. There's a quarantine, nothing's moving."

"This way!" Cassandra said running past me and the Doctor. The man, the Doctor, and I quickly followed after her. The man got trapped between us and some of the infected.

"Don't let them touch you!" the Doctor called to him in worry. I looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Leave him!" Cassandra yelled. This is a clone thing. He's only got a half-life. Come on!" Cassandra grabbed my hand and dragged me after her.

"Mistress!" the man, Chip, I think, called after her.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" the Doctor said before running after us.

"My mistress!" The Doctor caught up to us and closed the door once we got into a room. Cassandra tried a door but immediately shut it when she saw some infected behind it.

"We're trapped!" she screamed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body," the Doctor said. "That psycho-graft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Rose to death."

"But I've got nowhere to go," Cassandra argued. She was looking at a metal frame. It was probably the one she had when she looked like a trampoline. "My original skin's dead."

"Not my problem," the Doctor said, his tone hard. "You can float as atoms in the air. Now get out." The Doctor raised the sonic at her. "Give her back."

"You asked for it," Cassandra said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that. Then, Cassandra body-jumped into the Doctor.

"Blimey, my head," Rose groaned. I immediately rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Where did she go?"

"Oh, my, this is… different." My eyes widened in unison with Rose's and we stared at Cassandra, who had taken over the Doctor's body.

"Cassandra?" Rose asked.

"Goodness me, I'm a man," Cassandra said. "Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh! Ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba."

"Get out of him!" Rose and I demanded at the same time.

"Ooh, he's slim," Cassandra ignored us. "And a little bit foxy. You thought so, too. I've been inside your head, Rose. You've been looking. You like it." Rose looked away in embarrassment and I stifled a laugh, despite the situation. Rose looked at me sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, Rose. You'd be an idiot not to have noticed." I shot her a wink and she smiled. I knew she felt bad about thinking the Doctor was attractive, especially when I had feelings for him, but it wasn't like the two of us were together and I wasn't going to be angry at her for noticing what was very obvious. I knew she didn't have feelings for the Doctor and I was okay with her thinking him attractive. To be honest, I was perfectly okay with it… as long as she didn't try to move in on him. Admittedly, I was getting a little possessive of the Time Lord, despite not having any kind of claim on him whatsoever. Suddenly, a door flew open and the infected started to pour into the room.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor! What the hell would he do?" Cassandra fired off.

"There's a ladder," I said. "Let's go up."

"Out of the way, shorty!" Cassandra roughly pushed me out of the way and started making her way up the ladder. Rose went up next and I quickly followed. A few minutes of climbing later, Rose called up to Cassandra.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something."

"Yap, yap, yap. God it was tedious inside your body. Hormone city," Cassandra said.

"Then come into me!" I suggested. Then, I screamed. I looked down and saw Casp tugging on my foot. My fear of heights kicked in and I screamed even more.

"All our good work. All that healing," she hissed. "The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything!"

"Go and play with a ball of string!" Cassandra shot at her.

"Get off me!" I cried.

"Everywhere, disease," Casp continued. "This is the human world. Sickness!" Casp suddenly screamed and I wrenched my foot from her grasp. Her face became covered in boils and I hurriedly began climbing again.

"Move!" I yelled. "There's infected people right below us!" Cassandra, Rose, and I began climbing even faster. We made it to the next level and Cassandra began banging on the doors.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Use the sonic screwdriver," Rose told her.

"You mean this thing?" she asked pulling out the sonic.

"Yes, I mean that thing!"

"But I don't know how! That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

"Cassandra, just come into me," I told her. "That way we have the Doctor back."

"Hold on tight," she said. With that, Cassandra flew out of the Doctor and I had barely enough time to guard my thoughts before Cassandra entered me. My brain felt like it was being crushed and I silently screamed in pain. Then just like that, it was over. I felt my head stop pounding and I inhaled sharply.

"What the hell, Cassandra!" I demanded.

"He simply refuses! Being in you made him even angrier than when I was in Rose!" Cassandra argued. I was stunned silent, but quickly recovered.

"Cassandra, get out of him. I'm warning you, get out!" I yelled.

"But if I go into either of you, he simply refuses. He's so rude," Cassandra replied.

"We don't care, just do something!" Rose cried.

"Oh, I'm so going to regret this," Cassandra moaned. Then, she jumped into the closest infected to us. "Oh, sweet Lord! I look disgusting." The Doctor opened the doors with the sonic and jumped in.

"Nice to have you back," Rose told him. The Doctor helped her up before reaching for me.

"Oh, no you don't," I heard Cassandra say. Right as the Doctor was closing the doors, I felt my head explode in pain again. Cassandra had jumped into me. A few seconds later, it stopped and I clutched my head in pain. The Doctor immediately came over to me, concerned. I waved him away and saw Cassandra had jumped into Rose. She was sitting against the wall.

"Inside her head…" Cassandra's voice was sad. "They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched." The Doctor offered her his hand and she slowly took it. The Doctor helped her up before dropping it. There was a banging on the door and he immediately walked off, me and Cassandra following close behind. The Doctor opened a door and we found ourselves walking back into Ward 26. My eyes immediately flew to the Face of Boe, even as the Doctor assured everyone we weren't infected.

"So, how's it going up here? What's the status?" the Doctor asked Clovis.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left." My face fell at that. "I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that," the Doctor said. "If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

"I am not dying in here," Clovis said.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out," the Doctor insisted. "There's 10 million people in that city, they'd all be at risk. Now turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out."

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me," the Doctor grumbled. "Evy, Rose, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace," he said to the Duke. "Get me the intravenous solutions for every single disease! Move it!" I quickly sprang into action, realizing what he was thinking. Cassandra and I got to work getting all the solutions while the Doctor quickly worked. Pretty soon, everyone began helping. Cassandra and I attached all the solutions to the rope the Doctor had tied around himself.

"How's that? Will that do?" the Doctor asked.

"Will it do for what?" Cassandra asked. "The lifts aren't working…" The Doctor and I looked down into the empty shaft. "Not moving, different thing," the Doctor replied. The Doctor and I stepped back to the edge of the hall, me realizing exactly what he was planning.

"Here we go," he said. He put the sonic in his mouth.

"But you're not going to…" Cassandra trailed off as the Doctor ran forward and jumped into the shaft, grabbing a hold of the cable.

"Come on, Evy!" He called to me. I took a deep breath before running forward. I jumped at the edge of the floor and grabbed onto the cable. I clung to it and looked up at the Doctor. He had climbed up the cable so he was above me. Cassandra yelled at us, but we ignored her as the Doctor soniced a circular piece of equipment to the cable.

"Come on, Cassandra!" I called to her.

"Not in a million years," she flat out said.

"We need another pair of hands," the Doctor said as I pulled myself onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" Cassandra looked into the hallway and squealed. She ran towards us and jumped, grabbing onto my back. The Doctor and I groaned as the extra weight hit us.

"You're completely mad!" she declared.

"Going down!" We zoomed down the shaft. Cassandra and I screamed while the Doctor whooped in delight. After a few seconds, the Doctor braked and we slowed down when we reached the top of the lift. Cassandra jumped off me and I jumped off the Doctor, landing wobbly on my feet.

"Well that's one way to lose weight," Cassandra said. I stood a little away from them, taking slow, deep breaths and trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever," the Doctor instructed her.

"There's still a quarantine down there. We can't-"

"Hold that lever!" the Doctor yelled. "Evy, help me. I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." The Doctor and I began pouring the solutions into the disinfectant tank.

"Cassandra, you've got to hold that lever in position," I told her. "It's going to resist, but you can do it."

"What about you?" she asked me and the Doctor. He opened the door and we got ready to jump into the lift.

"We've got an appointment. The Doctor and his assistant are in." We dropped down into the lift and I looked at him, amused.

"You're assistant, huh? Good to know where I stand in life," I joked. The Doctor stumbled for a reply before noticing my smirk. He shook his head, a smile on his face, before opening the door of the lift. There were infected sitting right outside.

"We're in here! Come on!" he told them. They heard him and started making their way towards us.

"Don't tell them!" Cassandra scolded, not knowing what we were doing.

"Pull the lever, Cassandra!" I yelled up to her. The Doctor continued calling to them. Soon, the automated voice sounded and the solutions rained down on me and the Doctor.

"Come on. Come on," the Doctor continued. People stepped into the lift and they immediately started looking better. I couldn't keep the smile off my face if I wanted to. "All they want to do is pass it on." A man came towards me, his arms open.

"Oh, come here, sweetheart," I said. I stepped into his arms and hugged him. When he pulled away, we stepped out of the lift. Just like all the people, I began touching them. I smiled at every single one of them. People touched me and hugged me. There wasn't a single second where someone wasn't touching me. Soon, the Doctor walked out of the lift, Cassandra not far behind and everyone turned to face him.

"I'm the Doctor, and Evy and I cured them." There was a huge smile on his face as he looked at all of us. His gaze turned soft when it landed on me and I returned his smile. A woman walked up to him and gave him a hug which he happily returned. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see the first man who had hugged me in the lift. I beamed when I saw him looking perfectly healthy. He hugged me tightly again and I returned it enthusiastically.

"It's a new sub-species, Cassandra," the Doctor told her. "A brand new form of life. New humans. Look at them! Look! Run by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive! You can't deny them 'cause you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out. Ha! Come here, Evy!" I beamed and ran towards the Doctor, him picking me up and spinning me around in a hug.

"Look at you," I said when he put me down. "You're positively glowing." The Doctor beamed and touched his forehead to mine.

"This wouldn't have happened without your help," he said. "Thank you." The Doctor and I smiled at each other, our foreheads still touching. In that moment, the both of us seemed to forget about the people we had cured and Cassandra, who was still in Rose's body. In that moment, it was just the two of us with our happiness and joy.

~)8(~

A few hours later, the NNYPD showed up and began arresting all the staff. The cured people were brought into care and more officers were questioning visitors. The Doctor, Cassandra, and I made our way back to Ward 26.

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor cried. The Doctor ran off towards him and I followed close behind. I beamed when I saw he was awake. I immediately ran over to him, kneeling before his tank when I got there.

"You were supposed to be dying," the Doctor said to him, amused.

'_There are better things to do today. Dying can wait.'_ I smiled when I heard the Face of Boe's voice in my head.

"Oh, I hate telepathy," Cassandra moaned. I shot her a look. "Just what I need, a head full of big-face."

"Hush, Cassandra," I told her. She scowled, but fell silent.

'_I had grown tired with the universe, Doctor, Ana,'_ the Face of Boe said as I closed my eyes and smiled when I heard my nickname, _'but you have taught me to look at it anew.'_

"There are legends, you know," the Doctor said kneeling beside me, "saying that you're millions of years old."

_'Well, now, that would be impossible.'_

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell us," the Doctor said.

'_My great secrets.'_

"So the legend says."

'_They can wait.' _I sighed with relief.

"Oh, do they have to?" The Doctor sounded extremely disappointed. I let out a relieved laugh.

"Good. Oh, that makes me feel much better," I said. The Face of Boe laughed and the Doctor looked at me in confusion.

'_Doctor, can you give us a minute?'_ The Doctor frowned, but nodded.

"Of course." Once he and Cassandra were out of earshot, I turned back to the Face of Boe.

"You know, I don't even want to know how you're like this. I don't care. Just… don't scare me like that again, okay?" The Face of Boe laughed.

'_I'm sorry, Ana.'_

"I know you are," I replied. "Will I ever see you again?"

'_Yes.'_ I smiled.

"Good. I miss you, so much, Jack," I said. The Face of Boe smiled.

'_Now there's a name I haven't gone by in a long time,'_ he laughed. I laughed as well. _'It's good to hear it again, especially coming from you, princess.'_ My smile widened. _'You can call the Doctor back now.'_

"Doctor!" I yelled. Within a few seconds, the Doctor was back in the room, along with Cassandra.

'_We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, and the last time, and the truth will be told.'_ My face fell. _'Until that day…'_ The Face of Boe sent me a wink and I laughed. _'Goodbye, Ana.'_ I knew I was the only one who heard that and smiled. With that, he began to glow. The Face of Boe disappeared, tank and all.

"That is enigmatic," the Doctor groaned. "That is… that is, that is textbook enigmatic." He stood up and faced Cassandra. "And now for you."

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine," Cassandra protested. "Can't you just leave me?"

"I want my best friend back, Cassandra," I said.

"You've lived long enough," the Doctor added. "Leave that body and end it, Cassandra." She immediately began to cry.

"I don't want to die," she said.

"No one does," the Doctor replied.

"Help me."

"I can't."

"Mistress!" Cassandra gasped and the three of us turned to see Chip walking towards us.

"Oh! You're alive!" Cassandra gasped.

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress," Chip told her.

"A body." My eyes widened and I looked at Cassandra quickly. "And not just that. A volunteer."

"Don't you dare!" the Doctor exclaimed. "He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the mistress," Chip said firmly. "I welcome her." The Doctor tried to stop her, but Cassandra jumped out of Rose and into Chip. I immediately moved to catch Rose as she collapsed.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "You all right?" I lowered her to the ground and I sat down next to her. Rose was breathing heavily, but otherwise looked fine.

"Viv?" she asked.

"You okay, Rose?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. She smiled. "Hello."

"Hello," I replied with a smile.

"Welcome back," the Doctor said. He helped the two of us up and we looked at Cassandra.

"Oh, sweet Lord! I'm a walking doodle," she said as she looked down at herself.

"You can't stay in there," the Doctor told her. "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin-tank, and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic," Cassandra replied. She really seemed to be considering it. "Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat. But I'm afraid we don't have time." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Poor little Chip, he's only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" Suddenly, Cassandra collapsed. The Doctor, Rose, and I lurched forward to catch her.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, though, she was clutching her chest. "I'm dying. But that's fine."

"I can take you to the city," the Doctor said.

"No, you won't," Cassandra replied. "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You were right, Doctor. It's time to die. And that's good." I suddenly felt the need to do something for her. I sighed.

"Well, there is something we can do for you still," I said.

'_There is?'_ the Doctor asked. I nodded and helped Cassandra stand up. I helped her walk through the ward and towards the lift, Rose and the Doctor coming to help soon after.

~)8(~

I landed the TARDIS and looked at Cassandra.

"Come on," I said. I led her out of the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose not far behind. Cassandra was wrapped in a cloak and her eyes widened when she saw where we were.

"Thank you," she said. I nodded, giving her a small smile. We were in a restaurant. There was a fancy party going on and Cassandra, the Cassandra from the past, was the heart of it. Her gold hair was lightly curled and her dress sparkled in the light.

"Go on, now," I said to her.

"And don't look back," the Doctor added.

"Good luck," Rose said. She gave Cassandra a small smile and she returned it. The three of us watched as Cassandra approached her past self. We couldn't hear what was being said, but the past Cassandra looked genuinely touched after a few seconds. Then, Cassandra collapsed and her past self's face fell. She rushed to catch Chip's body and stroked him as he and herself, died in her arms. The Doctor, Rose, and I took our leave. We walked back into the TARDIS and flew off before parting ways for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 3: "Tooth and Claw"**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revelations in the Victorian Era**

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose asked the Doctor as he walked by. He looked at her outfit. She was in a short, overall dress, tights, and boots. She had a pink t-shirt underneath her dress.

"The late 1970's. You'd be better off in a bin bag," the Doctor said. "Hold on, listen to this." The Doctor started playing music. I grinned, hearing it.

"Ian Dury and the Blockheads," I said. The Doctor smiled.

"That's right. Number one in 1979," he said.

"You're a punk," Rose said to the both of us. "Aren't you going to change, Viv?" I shook my head.

"He didn't, so I didn't," I said. Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I forgot about that," she admitted. I looked down at myself. I was in my normal jeans, tank top, combat boots, and jean jacket. My hair was in a side braid and I finally remembered the put on my glasses right away this morning. Rose and I turned to the Doctor, he was singing along with the music.

"That's what you are," Rose continued, this time, only to the Doctor. "A big, old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in."

"Do you want to go and see him?" the Doctor asked.

"How do you mean, in concert?" Rose asked.

"What else is the TARDIS for?" I heard the TARDIS give an indignant hum and I giggled.

"It's okay, baby girl. I know you're so much more than that," I assured her, stroking the rotor. She hummed again, it sounded like a "thank you."

"Hold on tight!" the Doctor said. My eyes widened and I was thrown to the ground as the TARDIS lurched forward. I quickly stood up and my eyes widened again when I saw the Doctor hitting the console with a mallet.

"Oi! Don't hit her!" I scolded. The Doctor ignored me.

"Landing!" he yelled. The TARDIS landed roughly and the three of us were thrown to the ground. I gave an "oof" when the Doctor landed on top of me. I blushed like mad and the Doctor looked down at me. Rose was laughing next to us. Though, I wasn't sure if she was laughing in general, or laughing at the Doctor and me.

"1979," the Doctor said jumping up. He offered me a hand and hoisted me up. "Hell of a year! China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie, love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Skylab falls to Earth with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb, and I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to… my thumb." The Doctor paused slightly as we stepped out of the TARDIS. There were soldiers clad in red in front of us. They cocked their guns and the Doctor, Rose, and I slowly put our hands up. "1879."

"Same thing," I said. The Doctor bit back a laugh.

"You will explain your presence and the nakedness of this girl," the front man, the Captain said referring to Rose. She looked down at herself. I guess she could be considered rather naked for 1879.

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked taking on a perfect Scottish accent. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course we are," I replied in an equally good accent. The Doctor looked pleasantly surprised. "You're a wee absentminded today, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this wee naked child over hill and over dale," the Doctor said. "Isn't that right, you timorous beastie?"

"Och, aye. I've been oot and aboot," Rose said in a terrible Scottish accent. I bit back giggles.

"No, don't do that," the Doctor said.

"Hoots, mon?"

"No, really don't. Really."

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the Captain requested.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon from the township of Balamory. This here is Miss Evelyn Viviana Davis, my assistant. I have my credentials, if I may?" The man nodded and the Doctor pulled out the psychic paper.

'_Again with the "assistant" thing,'_ I told him.

"As you can see, a doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself," the Doctor told the Captain while ignoring me.

"Let them approach," a woman said. Her voice came from inside the carriage.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am," the Captain replied.

"Let them approach."

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference." We walked up to the carriage and the carriage approached to reveal an older, regal looking woman. My eyes widened as I recognized her.

"Evy, Rose, might I introduce Her Majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Evelyn Viviana Davis, Your Majesty," I said with a curtsy. She nodded at me.

"Rose Tyler, ma'am." Rose followed with a curtsey of her own. "My apologies for being so naked."

"I've had five daughters," Queen Victoria said. "It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials." The Doctor handed her the psychic paper. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector."

"Does it?" the Doctor asked quietly. "Yes, it does. Good. Good. Erm, then let me ask, why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a road all the way to Aberdeen?" The Doctor took on a Scottish accent again.

"A tree on the line," the Queen said.

"An accident?" the Doctor asked.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt," I realized.

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?" Rose asked.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun," the Queen told her.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but 10 miles hence," a guard told the Queen. "We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor, his assistant, and his timorous beastie will come with us," the Queen declared.

"Yes, ma'am. We'd better get moving. It's almost nightfall."

"Indeed, and there are stories of wolves in these parts." The Queen gave us a small smile which we returned. "Fanciful tales, intended to scare the children, but good for the blood, I think. Drive on." The door of the carriage closed and the three of us started walking behind it.

"It's funny though," Rose said. "Because you say assassination, and you think of Kennedy and stuff, not her."

"1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life," the Doctor said. "And I'll tell you something else."

"What?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"We just met Queen Victoria!"

"I know!" The three of us laughed.

"What a laugh!"

"She was just sitting there," Rose breathed.

"Like a stamp," the Doctor added.

"I want her to say, 'We are not amused,'" Rose said putting on a posh British accent. I snickered, I had been thinking the same thing. "I bet you 5 quid I can make her say it."

"Well, if I gambled on that, it would be an abuse of my privilege as a traveler in time," the Doctor said.

"10 quid?"

"Done."

"Viv, you want in?" I thought for a minute.

"I bet that she'll say it, just when we least expect it," I said. Rose nodded.

"You're on!" Soon enough, we arrived at a large estate and that's where we were to be staying for the night. The three of us stood to the side as a man came out of the house and bowed before the Queen.

"Your Majesty," he said.

"Sir Robert," she greeted. "My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

"She's… indisposed, I'm afraid." I noticed Robert's hesitation in answering and frowned slightly. "She's gone to Edinburgh for the season, and she's taken the cook with her, the kitchen's are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." The Doctor and I exchanged a look.

"Not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise, and this is charming, if rustic," the Queen replied, not noticing Robert's discomfort. I eyed the staff of the house. Every single one of them was male and every single one of them gave me the creeps. "This is my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often, the Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl."

"Sorry," Rose said with a sheepish smile.

"She's a feral child," the Doctor said, once again taking on a Scottish accent. "I bought her for sixpence in old London town. It was her of the Elephant Man, so…"

'_She's going to give you hell for that later,'_ I told the Doctor.

"Thinks he's funny," Rose spoke up, "but I am so not amused. What do you think, ma'am?" I bit back a laugh as the Queen eyed her.

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?"

"So close," Rose grumbled.

"Mackeson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up," the Captain said to them. One of the men reached into the carriage and brought out a small, locked box. The two men brought it inside and I exchanged a confused look with the Doctor and Rose.

"So what's in there, then?" the Doctor asked.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir," the Captain told him. "The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume the designated positions." The Doctor, Rose, and I followed Robert and the Queen through the house.

"This, I take it, is the famous endeavour," the Queen said when we came into an open room. There was a large, telescope looking contraption pointing out the window. It was beautiful.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years," Robert told her. "It became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this, rather than caring for the house of himself."

"I wish I'd met him," the Doctor said. "I like him. That thing's beautiful, can I…?"

"Help yourself," Robert replied. The Doctor, Rose, and I went forward to look at it.

"What did he model it on?" the Doctor asked.

"I know nothing about it," Robert said. Well, that was a little disappointing. I was hoping to find out more information on the thing. "To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric."

"Eccentric, maybe. But look at this. Sir, Robert, your father was brilliant!" I complimented while looking at the telescope.

"I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories," Robert said.

"It's a bit rubbish," the Doctor said. My eyes widened at his rudeness. "How many prisms has it got? Way to many! The magnification's gone right over the top. That's a stupid kind of…" The Doctor saw me looking at him. "Am I being rude again?"

"Very," I answered.

"But it's pretty! It's very pretty," the Doctor hurried to say.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," the Queen spoke up.

"Hmm. I thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" I knew Rose was trying to get her to say it, but I pouted. I loved stargazing. I felt amusement coming from the Doctor and saw him looking at me with an amused smile on his face.

'_What are you laughing at?'_ I asked him.

'_That adorable little pout on your face.'_ My eyes widened and I turned away to hide my blush. I felt even more amusement coming from the Doctor and I scowled at him.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God," the Queen continued. "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all, a polymath, steeped in astronomy and the sciences, yet equally well-versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more," the Doctor commented.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company," the Queen said. "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe-Coburg. When Albert was told about your local wolf he was transported."

"So what's this wolf, then?" the Doctor asked Robert.

"It's just a story," he replied. I noticed his hesitation to talk about the wolf.

"I rather like stories," I said putting my accent back on. Robert looked extremely uncomfortable, but opened his mouth. However, one of his staff, Angelo, cut him off before he could really say anything.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps Her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." I looked at Angelo, confused as to why he was preventing Robert from telling a story. That's all it was, right? A story… unless…

"Of course. Yes, of course," Robert said. He looked relieved that he didn't have to tell us about the wolf after all and smiled.

"And then supper," the Queen said. "And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness. Perhaps Miss Davis should change too, seeing as how she is dressed like a man." I bit back a scowl at that, but remembered what time period I was in.

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose tried. The Queen merely stared at her before turning back to Robert.

"Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it," she ordered. Rose frowned at her failed attempt. "We shall dine at 7:00, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, ma'am," Robert replied with a forced smile. He bowed and she walked out of the room. Rose and I were led to two separate rooms, but once I got a change, I started making my way towards her room. However, on the way there, I ran across a soldier. He was on the ground, passed out. I rushed towards him, but before I could get there, I was grabbed from behind. I opened my mouth to scream, but the man clamped a hand over my mouth. The scream came out muffled and quiet. I thrashed and kicked against him, but he was too strong and I was dragged away. Soon, I was chained up in some type of cellar with a dozen or so other people. There was a cage in front of us, inside it, was a man. He had a cloak on, the hood was up, and he seemed to be meditating. Seconds later, the door of the cellar opened and my eyes widened when I saw Rose. She and a maid were chained up next to me. Rose and I clasped hands, but remained silent as we stared at the man in the cage.

"Don't make a sound," a lady said. I think it was Lady Isobel. So that's why Robert was so uncomfortable talking about her. He knew she was down here… he knew about the staff and they were threatening him. "They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us."

"But he's in a cage," Rose said. "He's prisoner. He's the same as us."

"No, Rose," I whispered. "He's not." The man gave me a seriously strong bad feeling. He scared me and all I wanted to do was run away from him.

"He's nothing like us," Isobel said. "That creature is not mortal." The young man raised his head and opened his eyes. Everyone cringed and looked away. I bit back a scream when I saw that his eyes were completely black. Rose squeezed my hand and stood up.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Don't, child," Isobel warned. She ignored us and I sighed. I cursed quietly and stood up as well, not about to let Rose face that thing alone. She and I walked as far as our chains would let us before speaking to him.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Don't enrage him," a man told us.

"Where are you from?" Rose continued. She knelt down and I followed.

"We know you're not from Earth, so where are you from?" I asked.

"Oh, intelligence," the young man replied. His voice was slow and not very deep, but very, very creepy.

"Where were you born?" Rose asked.

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the Brethren for my cultivation." I scowled in disgust. "I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

"All right, so the body's human," Rose said. "What about you, the thing inside?"

"So far from home," he said.

"If you want to get back home, we can help," Rose offered.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How?" I asked.

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch." My eyes widened.

"Queen Victoria," I breathed.

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins, the Empire of the Wolf. So many questions." Suddenly, he lurched forward. I released a small scream, along with half the women in the cellar and jumped back. Rose gasped and grabbed my hand, which I gladly squeezed back. "Look! Inside your eyes. The two of you have seen it, too."

"Seen what?" Rose asked as my eyes widened.

"The wolf. There is something of the wolf about you two," he said. Rose and I exchanged nervous looks.

"We don't know what you mean," Rose denied.

"Oh, you burnt like the sun," he said to Rose, "but all I require is the moon." He turned to me. "And you, you burnt even brighter than she did. You _still_ burn bright, with the sun _and _the moon. A Solis and a Noctis." My eyes widened and I was stunned silent. Rose froze and looked at me nervously.

"Viv…" she whispered. Her voice shook and I squeezed her hand.

"The Lost Princess, perhaps," the young man continued. I merely stared at him. "You're the last of them. I've heard things about the last of the Incolae. I've heard the prophecy. The Nyx Oriana."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied. Rose and everyone else in the cellar were staring at me. The young man laughed as he saw through my lie. It chilled me to the very core and I felt my hair stand up and goose bumps arise on my skin.

"I remember this nursery rhyme. It's not about you, but I suppose I can modify it." The young man began to sing. It was a creepy melody that sounded even creepier when he was singing it. "Tick tock, goes the clock. We laughed at fate, he mourned her. Tick tock, goes the clock, for Nyx Oriana."

"Stop," I said firmly.

"Tick tock, goes the clock. He cradled and he rocked her. Tick tock, goes the clock, for Nyx Oriana."

"Stop it!" I yelled. The young man laughed again, but stopped when the door of the cellar opened. Moonlight poured into the room and fell on him.

"Moonlight," he said. Rose and I scrambled back towards everyone else, me shaking from what just happened. The young man shed his cloak and began to change in front of our eyes.

"All of you, stop looking at him! Flora, don't look, listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull," Rose instructed. I brought myself out of my stupor and did as she said. I knew what she had in mind. Soon, everyone stood up and began to pull on the chain, except Lady Isobel.

"Hey, Lady Isobel," I said softly to her. She looked at me, fearful tears filling her eyes. "I know you're scared. Hey, look at me, the wolf just taunted me with my death right in front of all of you, but right now, we have to focus on getting out of here. We escape, you get to see Sir Robert again. How does that sound? Now, come on." Isobel put on a brave face and shot me a small, thankful smile before standing up to help pull on the chain.

"One, two, three, pull!" Rose yelled. Everyone pulled on the chain.

"Come on, everyone! One, two, three, pull!" I yelled. Within a minute or so, the young man had transformed into a large, fierce wolf.

"One, two, three, pull!" Rose and I called at the same time. With that last yank, the chain pulled free of the wall. Suddenly, the Doctor and Robert burst through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"About bloody time!" Rose and I spoke at the same time. However, the Doctor was staring at the wolf.

"Oh, that's beautiful," he breathed.

"Everyone out!" I yelled as the wolf began breaking through the cage. Everyone ran from the cellar, the Doctor, Rose, and I following after all of them had made it safely out. The Doctor closed the door and locked it with the sonic. Right after that, I heard the wolf released a chilling howl. Once we were a safe distance away, the men started loading guns to defend themselves with and the women were to hide away and wait. Isobel shared a desperate kiss with Robert before she joined the women and ran. The Doctor soniced off Rose's and my shackles.

"Could be any form of light-modulating species triggered by specific wavelengths," he said about the wolf. "Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the throne, the crown. You name it," Rose answered. The Doctor had just gotten off my shackles when there was a loud bang coming from the hallway. Everyone fell silent and looked at each other nervously. The Doctor went into the hallway to have a look, only to come back running seconds later. There was a loud growl and the Doctor grabbed my hand. I had barely enough time to grab onto Rose before the Doctor pulled us out of the line of fire. The wolf came into the room and the men began shooting at it. The wolf gave a small howl of pain before going back the way it came.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me," the Doctor instructed. The man who seemed to be in charge, the Steward, faced him.

"I'll not retreat," he said firmly. "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" the Doctor insisted.

"And I'm telling you, sir. I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." The Steward looking into the hallway, completely calm and confident. I closed my eyes, praying the bad feeling in my gut was only hunger.

"It must've crawled away to die," the Steward said. Not a second later, the wolf grabbed the Steward and raised him to the ceiling.

"There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor quickly said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. Rose quickly followed and we ran through the house. Robert was not far behind us.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" Robert yelled when he saw her. She was coming down the stairs.

"Sir Robert, what's happening?" she asked. "I heard such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out," he replied. "But what of Father Angelo, is he still here?"

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him," the Queen said.

"The front door's no good. It's been boarded shut," the Doctor said. "Pardon me, your Majesty, you'll have to leg it out of a window."

"Probably not the best idea," I said. I was looking out the window. There were monks outside, Father Angelo's monks I believe. All of them were armed and were looking very dangerous. They were keeping us inside the house. The Doctor followed my gaze and nodded.

"Nevermind. I reckon the monky-boys want us to stay inside," he said.

"Do they know who I am?" the Queen asked.

"Yeah, that's why they want you," Rose replied.

"The wolf wants to give you a bite," I continued. "And not a love bite."

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf," the Queen insisted. Right after she said that, all of us heard a loud howl. The five of us whirled around towards the direction it came from, our eyes wide. The Doctor and I dashed out of the room, the others following. My bad feeling got worse when I saw the door the Doctor had locked, starting to break.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"We run," the Doctor and I answered.

"Is that it?" Rose asked, an almost disappointed tone to her voice. Well, I don't know what she was thinking, but I sure as hell wanted to get as far away from that wolf as possible. What it had said and sang was still ringing through my ears.

"You got any silver bullets?" the Doctor asked.

"Not on me, no," Rose said like it was obvious.

"Well there we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog." He jogged in place to show her. "Good for the health, come on." He offered her his hand and she took it. His other hand automatically found mine as the five of us ran up the stairs. I heard the wolf finally break down the door with a snarl. It sent shivers up my spine. The Doctor must've noticed my fear and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Come on! Come on!" the Doctor urged. He let go of my hand and fell towards the back, watching the wolf's progress as he ran behind us. My eyes widened as I saw Reynolds in front of us, his gun drawn. Rose and I ducked and the Doctor dove down right before he shot the wolf. The wolf retreated.

"I'll take this position and hold it," Reynolds said. "You keep moving, for God's sake. Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe," the Queen assured him. I didn't know what they were talking about, but at the time, I didn't care. I slowly began to regain my breath as we stood in the hallway.

"Then remove yourself, ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's protector. And you, Sir Robert. You're a traitor to the Crown."

"Bullets can't stop it," the Doctor told Reynolds as he cocked his gun.

"They'll buy you time," Reynolds merely said.

"Please, Captain Reynolds," I begged. I felt my eyes fill with tears, I didn't want anyone else to die today. "Please, just come with us." He looked at me briefly before shaking his head.

"Just go. Run!" The Doctor, the Queen, Robert, Rose, and I ran into the library and waited as Reynolds shot at the wolf. A few seconds later, I heard screaming and growls… and the tears of fabric and flesh. I swallowed back bile as the Doctor, Rose, and Robert barricaded the door of the library.

"Wait a minute," the Doctor whispered. "Shh. Wait, wait, wait. Shh." There was a howl, but it sounded distant. "It stopped." The Doctor pressed his ear to the door and listened for a few seconds. "It's gone."

"Listen," Rose said. There were a few snarls and stomps.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor whispered to Robert.

"Yes. No!" My eyes widened and I quickly went to help the Doctor and Robert barricade the other door. I could hear the wolf on the other side of it and forced myself to work faster. We quickly finished and waited in silence. I heard the sound of wood creaking and the wolf panting. There was one last snarl before we heard retreating footsteps. I frowned in confusion. We had only barricaded the doors, not laced them with poison.

"I don't understand, what's stopping it?" Rose asked, thinking along the same lines as me.

"Something inside this room," the Doctor replied. He was looking around, trying to figure out what it was. I merely went and sat down, still feeling extremely shaken. Robert looked at me in concern, but I ignored him. "What is it? Why can't it get in?"

"I'll tell you what, though," Rose said.

"What?"

"Werewolf."

"I know!" They laughed and high-fived. "You all right?" the Doctor asked her.

"I'm okay, yeah," Rose replied. I probably would've been reacting the same way as them… if the wolf hadn't taunted me like he had.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Robert spoke to the Queen. We all turned to him. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Well, they were bald, athletic," the Doctor spoke. "Your wife's away. I just thought you were happy."

"I'll tell you what though, ma'am. I bet you're not amused now." I mentally face-palmed. This was not the time to try and get Queen Victoria to say it.

"Do you think this funny?" the Queen snapped. Rose looked ashamed.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What, exactly, I pray, tell me, someone, please, what exactly is that creature?"

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform," the Doctor said.

"And should I trust you, sir? You and Miss Davis who change your voices so easily? What happened to your accents?" In that moment, the Doctor and I realized we had completely forgotten about our fake accents.

"Oh, right, sorry-"

"I'll not have it!" the Queen cut off the Doctor. "No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world." The room fell silent as the Queen finished her little speech.

'_What's wrong, Evy?'_ the Doctor asked. I almost jumped at the sound of his voice in my head, having been so deep in thought.

'_Nothing that's important right now,'_ I answered.

'_Evy...' _I sighed.

'_Remember when my dad showed up in Downing Street and told me something that I couldn't tell you? Remember how I promised to tell you someday?'_

'_Of course.'_

'_Well, today is not that day.'_ I felt a wave of hurt coming from the Doctor wash over me and I felt guilty. _'Look, Doctor, I know you don't like that I keep some secrets from you. But, you aren't exactly secret-free either and I accept that. You should at least be able to pay me the same kindness.'_ The Doctor didn't reply and I put my head in my knees.

"Viv…?" I heard. I looked up and saw Rose standing there, a nervous look on her face. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," I answered. I pulled up another chair for Rose and she sat down. "What's on your mind?" Rose took a deep breath before talking.

"It's about what the wolf said. What did me mean? Was any of it true? What did it mean? Are you going to die?" I froze, but knew she would see right through any lie I told her. I sighed.

"Okay, my family's going to kill me for this, but I'll tell you," I said in a quiet voice, so only she could hear. Rose nodded for me to continue. "You have to promise me something first."

"Anything."

"You cannot tell the Doctor." Rose frowned.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You'll understand once I tell you, but you can't tell him, okay? Promise me, Rose," I practically begged.

"Okay. I promise," Rose replied. I sighed in relief and opened my mouth to start telling her the truth when I was cut off.

"Mistletoe," the Doctor said. Rose and I looked over to see him looking at the door. On it was a carving of mistletoe. "Sir Robert, did your father put that there?"

"I don't know. I suppose," he answered. I got up and joined the Doctor, but not before promising Rose quietly that I would tell her later.

"It's on the other door too, Doctor," I said looking at it.

"But a carving wouldn't be enough," the Doctor replied. "I wonder." I watched in curiosity as the Doctor leaned up and… licked the door.

"Eww," I moaned under my breath with a disgusted scowl. Rose had a similar look on her face.

"Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe," the Doctor concluded. "It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him! Powerful stuff, mistletoe, bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked.

"Or it thinks it is," the Doctor added. "The monky-monk-monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor," Robert reminded us, "and we still don't possess and actual weapon."

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" the Doctor grumbled.

"Doctor!" I scolded. "That was rude."

"Good, I meant that one," the Doctor replied. "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." He slipped on his brainy specs. "This room is the best arsenal we could have. Arm yourself." We all began flipping through books, muttering as we went. I was looking through a book on wolf legends when the Doctor jumped down from the ladder.

"Ooo, look what your old dad found," he said to Robert. The Doctor put down the book he was looking in and I saw a picture on the page. In it, something was falling towards the ground. "Something fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" Rose asked.

"Shooting star," Robert answered. He started reading from the book. "'In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James Ⅴ, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.' That's the Glen of Saint Catherine, just by the monastery."

"But that's over 300 years ago," Rose pointed out. "What's it been waiting for?"

"Maybe just a single cell survived," the Doctor theorized. "Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host."

"But why does it want the throne?" Robert asked.

"That's what it wants, it said so. The Empire of the Wolf," Rose remembered.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated," the Doctor said. "Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake." Queen Victoria stood up from her chair.

"Sir Robert, if I am to die here-"

"Don't say that, Your Majesty."

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me, but that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself."

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuable," the Doctor spoke up.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." My eyes widened as the Queen pulled a huge, sparkling diamond out of her purse.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Robert breathed.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor breathed. "The greatest diamond in the world."

"Given to me as the spoils of war," the Queen said. "Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns this must surely die." I frowned.

"Well, isn't that true for every object? I mean, everyone dies eventually," I reasoned.

"Can I?" the Doctor asked. The Queen hesitated for a second before handing him the diamond. I stared at it as it glittered in the Doctor's hand.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"How much is that worth?" Rose asked.

"They say, the wages of the entire planet for a whole week," the Doctor said.

"Good job my mum's not here," Rose said. "She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"And she'd win," the Doctor said.

"Where is the wolf?" Robert asked. "I don't trust this silence." I had been thinking the same thing. It was one thing for the wolf to be gone for a few minutes, but it had been much longer than that. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I began listening very closely for anything that might indicate something was wrong.

"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor asked the Queen.

"My annual pilgrimage," she said. "I'm taking it to Hellier and Carew, the Royal Jewelers at Hazelhead. The stone needs re-cutting."

"Oh, but it's perfect," Rose protested.

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact," the Doctor said. "Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be 40% bigger than this, but he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said the shine was not quite right, but he died with it still unfinished."

"Unfinished," the Doctor said like he realized something. "Oh, yes. There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, your husband, ma'am. He came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, oh, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head! What if this house… it's a trap for you. Is that right, ma'am?"

"Obviously."

"At least, that's what the wolf intended, but what if there's a trap inside a trap?"

"Explain yourself, Doctor," the Queen commanded. I heard a creak and looked up, my eyes widening at what I saw.

"Doctor…" I tried.

"Not now, Evy."

"It's kind of important."

"Not now! What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories? They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned something against it. Laying the real trap not for you, but for the wolf."

"Doctor!" I tried again.

"What?"

"I think we should get out of here." I saw him follow my gaze out of the corner of my eye. He saw what I did. Standing on the domed skylight, was the wolf. The glass began to break.

"Out! Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor, Robert, Rose, and I quickly de-barricaded the door and ran out into the hall.

"We've got to get to the observatory!" the Doctor cried. All of us ran, but the wolf quickly gained of Rose and me. I loomed over us and Rose and I let out screams. Suddenly, a liquid came out of nowhere and hit the wolf right in the face. I turned and saw Isobel with the maids.

"Good shot!" the Doctor complimented. He pulled Rose and I back as the wolf howled slightly and retreated.

"It was mistletoe," Flora said.

"Isobel." Robert planted a kiss on her. "Now get back downstairs."

"Keep yourself safe," she said. Soon, she and the girls were headed back to the kitchens.

"Come on. The observatory's this way," the Doctor said. He ran off again, my hand in his. I struggled to keep his fast pace, but managed. Once we got there, I, along with the Doctor, noticed the absence of mistletoe on the doors.

"I just need time," the Doctor said. "Is there any way of barricading this?"

"Do your work and I'll defend it," Robert said. My eyes widened as he said this.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something."

"I said I'll find you time, sir. Now, get inside." The Doctor looked at him.

"Good man." The Doctor immediately turned and I slipped outside the doors when he wasn't looking.

"Miss Davis? What are you doing?" Robert asked me with wide eyes.

"I'll buy time. You get in there and stay safe," I told him.

"I can't do that, miss." I gave him a look.

"Your wife just saved my life. The least I can do is make sure her husband returns to her alive." Robert didn't have an answer for that. I spied a couple of crossed swords on the wall and removed one of them. "Get in there." Robert didn't argue. In fact, he looked a little relieved. However, right before he went inside, he turned back to me.

"Good luck," he told me. I merely nodded and he went into the observatory. I face the hall, sword in hand, ready for anything. Within a few seconds, I heard the wolf. It was baring its teeth and pawing at the ground when it saw me. I raised my sword when it got too close for comfort.

"You can't kill me," I said. The wolf merely let out a low growl. "My death is fixed. You know what happens when a fixed point is altered. Time itself rips apart. Now, if time rips apart, there won't be any Empire of the Wolf, will there?" The wolf snarled and glared at me, but didn't advance. I tapped into the Doctor's mind, checking in on the progress of the plan. However, the wolf was getting impatient and was starting to get closer and closer, despite the sword. I slowly backed up to the door, ready to throw it open when the time was right. Right as the Doctor's plan was put into motion, the wolf sat back on its haunches, ready to pounce. It jumped and I threw open the door before throwing myself to the side. The wolf flew over me and into the observatory. The wolf was hit with moonlight right as I turned to watch. The wolf was suspended in midair and slowly, but surely, he turned back into the young man it was before.

"Make it brighter," he breathed. "Let me go." The Doctor brightened the light and the boy turned into the silhouette of a wolf. One more howl later, he was gone. I made eye contact with the Doctor and he finally seemed to realize I was not in the observatory. His eyes widened and they darted towards Robert.

"What?" His gaze flicked back to me. "What?"

"Doctor-" I tried.

"What!" I flinched at how loud his voice got and picked myself off the ground.

"Doctor, listen-"

"What were you thinking!" The Doctor ran to me and grabbed my upper arms. He shook me as he talked. "You could've been hurt! Or worse! You shouldn't have been out there! And you," he spun to Robert, "you let her! You put her in danger!" My eyes widened in shock, not at the Doctor's words, but at the ferocity of them. I had never seen him that protective over me… or Rose… of the both of us combined. I went in front of him and grabbed the Doctor's arms.

"Doctor! Listen, this is not his fault. I went out there on my own accord."

"But why? Why would you do that?" the Doctor cried. I sighed, knowing I couldn't tell him that. I slid my hands down to his and put them on my chest, right over my hearts.

"Do you feel that, Doctor?" I whispered. He looked confused. "Those are my hearts beating. Sure, they're going a little faster than normal, but they're beating. That means I'm alive. I'm here, Doctor. I'm alive. There is nothing to worry about. I'm right here, safe, with you." The Doctor immediately scooped me up in a hug. I immediately wrapped my arms around his skinny torso and returned it.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," he said after pulling away. I gave a small smile and laugh and nodded, but didn't really promise anything. The Doctor placed a quick kiss on my forehead before stepping away. He looked at Queen Victoria curiously, who was holding her arm.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" I got a closer look at her arm and saw a cut there.

"No it's… It's a cut, that's all," she said.

"If that thing bit you…"

"It was a piece of glass from when the wolf broke through the skylight. It's nothing."

"Let me see," the Doctor offered.

"It is nothing," the Queen insisted. The Doctor and I exchanged grim looks. Neither of us believed her.

~)8(~

The Doctor, Rose, and I kneeled before the Queen. Robert and Isobel were standing on either side of her.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and State, I dub thee, Sir Doctor of TARDIS." The Queen tapped both of his shoulder with the sword she was holding. By the power invested in me by the Church and State, I dub thee, Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." She tapped Rose's soldiers.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and State, I dub thee, Dame Evelyn Viviana of TARDIS." I blushed slightly at that. When Queen Victoria had inquired about where we were from, I hadn't known how to answer. I was about to say the neighborhood where I lived with Grandpapa when the Doctor cut me off and said "TARDIS", which earned a silly smile from me and a cheeky wink from Rose.

"You may stand." The three of us did.

"Many thanks, ma'am," the Doctor said.

"Thanks," Rose breathed. "They're never going to believe this back home."

"It's such an honor," I added. The Queen merely looked at the three of us.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no messages from the great beyond," the Doctor started. "I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, ma'am, from beyond the grave."

"Indeed," the Queen replied. "Then you may think on this also, that I am not amused."

"Yes!" I breathed. Rose and the Doctor groaned and I laughed. "Oh, yes!"

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth, I banish you." My smile fell and I exchanged confused and nervous looks with the Doctor and Rose.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this Empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic, and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave these shores, and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good and how much longer you may survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return."

~)8(~

The Doctor, Rose and I managed to catch a ride out to the countryside where the TARDIS was parked. The man let us off his cart and we walked towards the blue box I now considered home.

"No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria actually did suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease, but it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it. Her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere," the Doctor told me and Rose.

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asked.

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism," the Doctor said.

"For werewolf?" Rose asked.

"Could be." I rolled my eyes, but had a smile on my face. He was being discreet on purpose, just to mess with Rose.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

"Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip."

"So the royal family are werewolves?" Rose asked, almost not believing it.

"Well, maybe not yet."

"A single wolf cell could take a century to mature, Rose," I piped in. The Doctor smirked.

"Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century," the Doctor finished.

"No, that's just ridiculous," Rose said. "Mind you, Princess Anne.

"I'll say no more," the Doctor said.

"And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting. They love blood sports." The Doctor and I stepped into the TARDIS smirking at each other. "Oh, my God! They're werewolves!" The Doctor and I laughed while flying the TARDIS into the time vortex. Once she was floating, I walked over to Rose.

"I'll meet you in your room in a couple minutes, okay?" I said. Rose turned serious and nodded. She gave a quick excuse to the Doctor and went off.

"Um, Doctor?" He looked at me. "I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" he asked looking genuinely confused.

"When you asked me what was wrong, I came off as moody, snippy, and secretive, and I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just feeling overwhelmed and I'm really sorry," I said. I looked down, feeling really guilty about that. I felt the Doctor place his fingers under my chin and raise it to make me look at him.

"You were right," he said. "I do have secrets. Both you and Rose respect that, more so than a lot of others have. It should only seem fair that I do the same for you. Although, not sure how many secrets you and Rose could have, considering I'm 901, you're 20, and she's 19." I laughed.

"True," I couldn't help but agree.

"But you will tell me someday, right?" I looked up at him, his brown eyes serious and hopeful at the same time.

"I promised I would," I said. Then, I smiled. "Don't lose faith in me now, Doc." The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly at the nickname, but smiled. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, making him smile wider. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Night, Evy." I turned and walked towards Rose's room. When I got there, she had changed into pajamas and looked ready for some sleep. I didn't blame her. We had been running around all day and night. I was rather tired myself. I sat down next to her on the bed and bit my lip. I didn't quite know how to start.

"Rose, do you know what a fixed point in time is?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Well, most things are in a flux. That means you can change them and affect them and it won't really matter. Fixed points are things that need to happen. If they don't, time itself could rip apart. An example of a fixed point is Pompeii getting destroyed by Mt. Vesuvius."

"Okay, I get it," Rose said. I bit my lip.

"Well, there's no real easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. My death is fixed." Rose's eyes widened.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. I don't think my family would lie to me about something like that." Rose's face fell, she understood.

"But why?" she breathed.

"There was a Visionary, or a Seer, on the Doctor's planet who came to my planet with a prophecy. It's called the Prophecy of the Nyx Oriana. It states that the last of the Incolae will give all her years to save the last Time Lord."

"You and the Doctor," Rose realized. "But… your name's not Nyx Oriana." I shut my eyes to prevent tears from forming.

"I had been conceived about 6 months before the prophecy was spoken. I had already been named. I didn't know, Rose. I truly didn't. Just like I believed I was human, I thought my name was Evelyn Viviana Davis." Rose's eyes widened. "I had already been named before the prophecy was spoken. My name is Nyx Oriana." Rose's eyes widened even further and I put my head in my hands.

"Viv… We'll figure this out. I promise, the Doctor can-"

"No! The Doctor can't know, Rose," I said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because if he knew, he'd do everything in his power to stop it and you know it."

"So?"

"So, if he were to prevent this, time itself would rip apart." Rose froze, finally realizing why the Doctor couldn't know. "The end of time is worse than me dying."

"Not to me!" I fell silent. "And I'm pretty sure the Doctor feels the same way."

"You don't know that."

"God, Viv. Are you that blind?" I stared at her in confusion. "Do you really not see just how much the Doctor cares for you?"

"He cares for me like he does all his companions," I said. "That's all there is to it." Rose gave me an incredulous look, but sighed.

"Do you know when it's going to happen?" I shook my head.

"No. It could be tomorrow or in 500 years," I replied. "Now do you see why the Doctor can't know? He can't even know my real name, because then he would figure it out." Rose nodded.

"We'll figure this out," she said. I nodded, giving her a small smile. Though, I wasn't sure if she was trying to convince me… or herself. I got up to go to my room, but stopped at the door.

"Can you do me one more favor?" I asked. "Continue calling me 'Viv' or 'Viviana?' Nyx Oriana may be my given name, but it's not my name." Rose beamed and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that." I smiled.

"Night, Rose. Thanks for listening."

"Goodnight, Viv." With that, I left Rose's room, feeling like a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

Here's the update you've all been waiting for. Hope you all like it :)

**Reviews**

I'm-a-Klaus-addict: I'm so glad that you like the story so much :) And I loved your review xD  
masterdude94: I'm so glad you like the story.  
BlueGreen216: I'm really glad you like the story. Here's your update :)  
: I'm glad you like it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 4 "School Reunion"**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Face To Face With the Past and Future**

I followed the Doctor into the classroom. Rose had gotten a call from Mickey saying there was something going on here. We had decided to come check it out. The Doctor was currently posing as a physics teacher and I was his student teacher. The Doctor plopped his briefcase onto the table and greeted the kids.

"Good morning, class," he greeted. He was wearing his normal brown, pinstripe suit and brainy specs. "Are we sitting comfortably?" The class merely stared blankly at him. "I am Mr. Smith. This is my student teacher, Miss Davis." I waved at the class before sitting on the front table.

"So, physics," the Doctor started writing the word on the board. "Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics." The class was staring at him weirdly. Even I was giving him a look. He either didn't see or ignored the looks he was getting. "I hope one of you is getting this all down. Okay, let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" A small boy with glasses raised his hand. "Yes, what's your name?"

"Milo."

"Milo! Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correctamundo," the Doctor said. I wrinkled my nose, half in amusement and half in distaste for the word. "A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of nichrome wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going through the coil?" Once again, Milo raised his hand. "Someone else." Everyone else looked away uncomfortably. "No? Okay. Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PD using an ammeter and voltmeter," he said. I raised my eyebrows impressed. That was correct. Even some of his classmates were looking impressed.

"Okay, Milo," I said jumping off the table. "The greater the damping on a system, the faster it loses energy to its surroundings. True or false?"

"False," Milo said immediately. My eyebrows rose.

"What is non-coding DNA?" the Doctor asked.

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"65,983 times 5."

"329,915."

"How do you travel faster than the speed of light?" I asked.

"By harnessing a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring." My jaw dropped in unison with the Doctor's. That was… correct! But… how?

~)8(~

The Doctor and I stood in the lunch line, trays in our hands. Lunch ladies slopped and scooped things onto our trays before we got to Rose. She was posing as a lunch lady, just as the Doctor was posing as a teacher and I was his shadow. A lunch lady had been the only other position open in the school and Rose had lost the coin toss. She shot us dirty looks as she served us. The Doctor merely smiled at her as I gave her a sympathetic look. The Doctor and I quickly found a table and sat down next to each other. Most of the food was surprisingly good, but the chips tasted kind of… funky. I noticed the Doctor wasn't a big fan of them either. Soon, Rose came over to us.

"Two days," she muttered, pretending to wipe the table down.

"Sorry, could you just… There's a bit of gravy," the Doctor said. He gestured to it on the table and Rose glared at him. "No, no. Just there."

"Doctor," I scolded lightly, "don't tease her."

"Two days we've been here," Rose continued.

"Blame your boyfriend," the Doctor said. "He's the one who put us onto this."

"But Doctor, Mickey was right," I said. "Milo had knowledge way beyond Earth."

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked the two of us. I frowned and shook my head.

"Yeah, they're a bit… different," the Doctor said.

"I think they're gorgeous," Rose moaned while beginning to eat mine and the Doctor's. "Wish I had school dinners like this." Rose sat down at the end of our table.

"This place gives me the creeps," I said. "Everyone's so well behaved."

"Yeah, I thought they'd all be happy slapping hoodies," the Doctor agreed. "Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones, eh? Eh? Oh, yeah, don't tell me I don't fit in."

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." The three of us turned and saw another lunch lady looking at Rose.

"I was just talking to this teacher and his shadow," Rose said.

"Hello," the Doctor and I greeted.

"They don't like the chips."

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance," the lunch lady said. "Now get back to work."

"See? This is me. Dinner lady," Rose grumbled once she had walked off.

"I'll have the crumble," the Doctor joked. I elbowed him in the side.

"I'm so going to kill you," Rose shot back. The Doctor and I watched as a teacher loomed over a couple of kids a few tables over. Neither of us could quite hear what was being said, but it didn't look good. The Doctor looked around, tapping my arm a few seconds later. I followed his gaze and saw the headmaster, Mr. Finch, watching over the cafeteria like an overgrown bat.

~)8(~

"Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits," another teacher was telling the Doctor and me. Most of the teachers were currently in the teachers' lounge.

"And it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" the Doctor asked.

"Finch arrived three months ago, next day half the staff got flu," the teacher said. "Finch replaced them with that lot." The Doctor and I looked over our shoulders to a small cluster of other teachers. "Except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

"How's that weird?" I asked.

"She never played," the teacher replied. "Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight."

"The world is very strange," the Doctor commented. He and I exchanged amused looks before Mr. Finch arrived.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time." The Doctor and I turned and froze, our eyes widening considerably when we saw who was with him. "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile on about me for The Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." The Doctor and I stared at Sarah Jane, her looking older, but it was definitely her. The same Sarah Jane Smith who travelled with the Doctor. I had never met her, no, but I knew all about her thanks to my mental bond with the Doctor. I could feel his emotions right now. He was surprised, stunned even, excited, and happy. Sarah Jane saw us looking at her and smiled slightly.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Oh, I should think so," the Doctor replied. There was a huge smile on his face, one that made me beam. It was rare he was ever this happy. He never really got to see his companions again once they stopped travelling with him. I knew how special they all were to him and seeing Sarah Jane was making him just so happy. It warmed my hearts and I could only dream that someday, I could make him that happy.

"And you are?" Sarah Jane asked the two of us.

"Mmm? Uh, Smith. John Smith," the Doctor said.

"John Smith?" Sarah Jane asked. "I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." I knew from the look on her face immediately that she was thinking about the Doctor. I wouldn't have needed the name reference the figure it out.

"Well, it's a very common name," the Doctor said.

"He was a very uncommon man," Sarah Jane replied. She looked at me. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Evelyn Viviana Davis. You can just call me Viviana." She and I shook hands. "I'm Mr. Smith's student teacher."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah Jane said.

"Yes, very nice to meet you also Miss Smith," I replied.

"More than nice. Brilliant," the Doctor added.

"So, um, have you two been here long?" she asked.

"No, it's our second day," I replied, seeing the Doctor was still in slight awe at seeing her again.

"Oh, you're new, then? So what do you think about the school? I mean, this new curriculum, so many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," the Doctor said knowingly. He and I had matching grins on our faces.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here," Sarah Jane admitted. She turned to go talk to some other teachers.

"No, good for you," the Doctor said. Sarah Jane moved to talk to some other teachers. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith." I looked at the Doctor; he was still staring at the woman in awe. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. Then, the Doctor looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked, a slightly look of confusion on his face.

"Just you." I blinked, realizing how that sounded.

"Well I have to say, Evy, if this is a love confession it's not a very good one," the Doctor joked. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, despite how close to home his comment really was.

"Well, I suppose I could do better." The Doctor laughed.

"No, seriously, what were you going to say?" he asked.

"It's just… the utter awe and happiness on your face when you saw Sarah Jane. It's been so many years for you, I can only imagine how good it is to see her again. It must be like a dream come true," I explained. "I like seeing you happy, Doctor. Your last self was just so closed off and… not really emotionally constipated," the Doctor looked mildly offended, "but he rarely talked about his past, even to me. And there were times when he… when you were just so sad. I like it when you're happy, Doctor. When you're happy, I'm happy." The Doctor beamed.

"Me too," he merely said. I smiled and the bell rang. The two of us walked out of the teachers' lounge, looking at Sarah Jane one last time before going to our next class. That night, the Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and I were sneaking through the school.

"Oh! It's weird seeing a school at night," Rose commented at one point. "It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in the school."

"All right, team," the Doctor started. "Oh, I hate people who say 'team.' Uh, gang. Erm… comrades." The Doctor gave up upon seeing the looks Rose, Mickey, and I were shooting him. "Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil." She had told the Doctor, Mickey, and I about the way the lunch ladies were acting and the oil that burned one of them. "Mickey, the new staff are all maths teachers. Check out the maths department. Evy and I are going to go look in Finch's office. Meet back here in 10 minutes." The Doctor grabbed my hand before pulling me up the stairs towards Finch's office. On the way there, the Doctor and I heard screeching. He and I paused and exchanged looks before continuing. The Doctor and I made it to his office and saw Sarah Jane backing out of the room the TARDIS was hidden in. She turned around, seeing the Doctor and me standing there.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," the Doctor greeted.

"It's you," she breathed. I smiled, not being able to help it as I watched their reunion. "Oh. Doctor. Oh, my God. It's you, isn't it? You've regenerated."

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met," he told her.

"You look… incredible."

"So do you."

"I got old." Sarah Jane seemed to see me for the first time. "And I take it you're his…"

"Companion, yes," I said smiling. I saw the look Sarah Jane was giving me for that. She did not look happy. Then again, I wouldn't be either if I suddenly saw the Doctor again after years and he had a new companion. I wouldn't help but be able to feel like he'd forgotten me or moved on. Oh, God, that would break my heart. I could only imagine how Sarah Jane was feeling right now.

"Oh, I like to think you're more than a companion," the Doctor commented. He said it in an off-handed way, but I couldn't help but feel touched. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Evelyn Viviana Davis, Miss Smith. Just call me Viviana. I'm an Incola. And let me just say, it is an honor to meet you." Sarah Jane's eyes widened.

"Really? He's told you about me?" she asked. The Doctor and I looked at each other.

"Well, not… yeah, he did," I said. I didn't want to get into the details about the mental bond and I could tell the Doctor didn't either.

"Are you really an Incola?" I nodded. "And you travel with the Doctor?"

"Best fun I've ever had," I said. Sarah Jane laughed and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist," the Doctor answered. "What about you?"

"The same." Sarah Jane suddenly turned sad. "I thought you'd died," she said. "I waited for you, you didn't come back and I thought you must have died."

"I lived. Everyone else died," the Doctor told her. Sarah Jane faltered.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone died, Sarah."

"I can't believe it's you," she breathed. The Doctor and I whirled around when he heard a girlish scream. It wasn't Rose… that was for sure. But then who…? "Okay, now I can." She and the Doctor grinned at each other before we all took off running. We met up with Rose along the way.

"Did you hear that?" she asked us. Her eyes fell upon Sarah Jane. "Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose," the Doctor quickly introduced.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Sarah Jane said with a forced smile. Rose was practically glaring at the woman. "You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger." I closed my eyes at that before turning to the Doctor.

"I blame you for this!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"First it was on New Earth, then in 1879, and now with Sarah Jane. If it's been said three times I guess I truly am your assistant." I was kidding around and the Doctor knew it.

"We are not his assistants," Rose told Sarah Jane.

"No? I get you, tiger." God, the women were practically oozing tension and the Doctor and I exchanged nervous looks. Sarah Jane hadn't shown that kind of animosity towards me… after I told her I was an Incola. Then again, seeing Rose and me with the Doctor was probably only making her pain at him leaving her behind worse.

"I think we should go find out where that scream came from," I commented before the introduction could go even further south. The Doctor nodded eagerly, grabbed my hand, and dashed off. Soon, we made it to a classroom. Mickey was scrambling around and there were countless of vacuum-packed rats on the floor.

"Sorry. Sorry, it was only me," Mickey said. "You told me to investigate so I started looking through these cupboards and all these fell out on me.

"Oh, my God, they're rats," Rose breathed. "Dozens of rats. Vacuum-packed rats!"

"And you decided to scream?" the Doctor shot at Mickey.

"It took me by surprise," Mickey defended.

"Like a little girl."

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"All right, Doctor," I stopped him. "You've had your fun."

"Has anyone noticed anything strange about this?" Rose asked. "Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously, they use them in biology lessons, they dissect them," Sarah Jane said. "Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore," Rose shot back. "They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the Dark Ages?" The Doctor, Mickey, and I watched the two of them like a tennis match.

"Anyway! Moving on…" the Doctor interrupted as Sarah Jane's draw dropped in offense. "Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." The Doctor grabbed my hand and hurried us out of the room.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," Rose said coming behind us, "but who exactly are you?" I realized she was talking to Sarah Jane. She and Rose maneuvered their way in front of me and the Doctor.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor," she answered with a superior tone.

"Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you."

"Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane, I mention her all the time," the Doctor tried.

"Hold on… sorry… never."

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Sarah Jane sounded extremely hurt. The Doctor, Mickey, and I slowed down, letting the two gain distance.

"Oh, mate," Mickey laughed. "The missus's best friend and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

"They're not… Hold on, the missus's best friend?" the Doctor asked. Mickey gave a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, Rose. Viviana's the missus. Rose is her best friend." My eyes widened at that but before the Doctor or I could say anything, Mickey walked ahead of us. The Doctor and I looked at each other, both with wide eyes, but as soon as our eyes met, we flushed similar shades of pink and hurriedly looked away. We caught up to the others in an awkward silence.

"Maybe those rats were food," the Doctor suggested as he soniced open Finch's door.

"Food for what?" Rose asked. The Doctor leaned in, looking around the room. I heard a low hiss and the Doctor's gaze went towards the ceiling.

"Rose," he said. "You know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?" The Doctor slowly walked into the room, me following and Rose behind me. "Well, they do." I followed the Doctor's gaze and my eyes widened in unison with Rose's, Mickey's, and Sarah Jane's. On the ceiling, were about a dozen different bat things. They were the size of people and they appeared to be sleeping.

"No way!" Mickey breathed. The five of us quietly hurried out of the office, the Doctor shutting the door behind us. Mickey soon broke into a run towards the front of the school and we followed him.

"I am not going back in there. No way!" he declared.

"Those were the teachers," Rose breathed.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies, and nurse, 13. Thirteen big, fat people. Come on," the Doctor said.

"You've got to be kidding," Mickey said as the Doctor moved to go back into the school.

"I need the TARDIS," the Doctor insisted. "I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

"I might be able to help you there," Sarah Jane spoke. "I've got something to show you." She grabbed his arm and directed him to her car. She opened the trunk and there was a lump underneath a blanket. The Doctor pushed back the blanket and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Underneath the blanket was a metal dog, one I recognized from the Doctor's life.

"K9!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"No way!" I breathed.

"Evelyn Viviana Davis, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9," the Doctor said. Just like when he saw Sarah Jane, his face was lit up and he looked extremely happy. "Well, K9 Mark 3 to be precise."

"Why does he look so… disco?" Rose asked. The Doctor and Sarah Jane looked at her offended.

"Oi! Listen, in the year 5,000 this was cutting edge," the Doctor said. "What happened to him?"

"One day, just… nothing," Sarah Jane said. I frowned, that certainly must've been sad.

"Didn't you try and get him repaired?"

"Doctor, you said this guy is from around the year 5,000. This is 2006," I said. "There aren't any parts for him in this time period."

"Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human history," Sarah Jane added. "I couldn't show him to anyone."

"Oh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" the Doctor said to K9. I smiled at him and shook my head. He really loved that dog. I caught Sarah Jane's eye, she was looking at me. She had a soft smile on her face. I looked away, realizing I had been caught.

"Evy, come here! Look at him," the Doctor said. I walked beside the Doctor. He took my hand and put it on K9's head. "Look at him!"

"He's amazing!" I breathed in complete honesty. He really was, even if he wasn't working.

"Look, no offense, but can the three of you just stop petting him for a moment?" The Doctor, Sarah Jane, and I looked at Rose as she said this, identical frowns on our faces. What was Rose's problem? "Never mind the tin dog, we're busy." The Doctor closed the trunk of the car, a soft smile returning to his face.

~)8(~

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, and I sat in a booth in a chip shop, him working on K9. Rose and Mickey were currently buying chips, and when Rose got hers, the two of them sat in a different booth a little ways away from us. The three of us talking about past adventures and laughed while the Doctor worked. Sarah Jane really did have some interesting adventures with him and it was amazing to hear them from her. I hadn't exactly been lying when I had said the Doctor told me about her. He _had_ told me about her and a lot of his past companions, but only because I asked. The Doctor had been nice enough to tell me, despite the fact that I could've just looked into his past and found out myself. I wouldn't have ever done that though. Not only was it a serious invasion of his privacy, but it was more special when the Doctor himself spoke about his past. He didn't tell me very much, despite our bond, and he told Rose even less. Both of us had learned to cherish the information he gave us.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day, this Christmas just gone." Sarah Jane said at one point. "Great big spaceship overhead, I thought, 'Oh, yeah! Bet he's up there.'"

"Right on top of it, yeah," the Doctor answered. "And Evy."

"And Rose?"

"She was there, too," the Doctor said. I took Sarah Jane's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Just ignore her," I said. "I honestly don't know what her deal is." Sarah Jane laughed lightly.

"Maybe she's worried I'll steal the Doctor away from her." I laughed, but shook my head.

"No, it's not that. She doesn't feel that way about him." Sarah Jane gave me a knowing look and I blushed. Thankfully, the Doctor didn't notice. She gave me a smile before turning serious again.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked the Doctor. He faltered in his work. "'Cause you never came back for me. You just… dumped me."

"I told you, I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed," the Doctor said/

"I waited for you. I missed you."

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life." The Doctor paused again. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, you want me to apologize for that?" the Doctor asked.

"No, but… we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back," Sarah Jane said.

"But look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

"You could've come back," Sarah Jane said.

"I couldn't," the Doctor replied.

"Why not?" The Doctor didn't reply and went back to working on K9. "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?"

"Aberdeen." I giggled and the Doctor looked uncomfortable.

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" he tried. Sarah Jane and I laughed. Not even a second later, K9 began to whirr. "Oh, hey! Now we're in business!"

"Master," K9 spoke.

"He recognizes me!" the Doctor said ecstatically. I smiled at the pure joy in his face when he said that. I felt something move in my stomach and something click in my brain. But not only that, I felt something shift within me, within my very soul. I looked around, utterly confused. Was I getting one of my feelings? I moved further into the booth, studying the foreign feeling. I tuned out of the Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose, and Mickey and closed my eyes. I barely registered K9 begin to analyze the oil before the Doctor snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Evy? Are you getting a feeling?" he asked. He and the other three were looking at me with matching concerned expressions. I nodded and not a second after, K9 finished with his analysis.

"Substance is Krillitane Oil." The Doctor and I froze.

"They're Krillitanes," the Doctor breathed.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very," the Doctor and I answered at the same time.

"Think of how bad things could possibly be and add another suitcase full of bad," the Doctor continued.

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or been invaded by, you've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same, an amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What are they doing here?" Rose asked.

"The children," I realized.

"They're doing something to the children," the Doctor agreed. The five of us agreed we had to go back to the school. I helped Sarah Jane and Mickey with K9.

"So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked Sarah Jane when we loaded K9 back into the trunk of her car.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage," Sarah Jane replied, shooting me a small, apologetic look. I merely shrugged. I knew how true that was. It seemed there was never really a time when the Doctor wasn't travelling with someone. "Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?"

"Me? I'm their man in Havana, I'm their technical support, I'm…" Mickey trailed off. "Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog."

"Oh, Mickey," I started. "I don't think of you that way."

"I know that. But Rose and the Doctor do." I tried to deny it, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew it to be true. I gave Mickey an apologetic look while Sarah Jane patted his shoulder. Mickey sat down in the trunk of the car.

"Hey, Viviana? Can you come help me look for my phone? I think I left it in the shop," Sarah Jane asked. I nodded and once we were out of earshot from Mickey, she spoke again. "I wanted to talk to you about the Doctor."

"Go ahead," I said.

"Do you love him?" Well, that was very straightforward.

"No," I answered immediately, although with a little difficulty.

"But you have feelings for him." It wasn't a question. I looked over my shoulder, making sure the Doctor couldn't hear us. He was deep in conversation with Rose a little ways away.

"Yes." Sarah Jane nodded and I expected her to look upset, but in fact, she looked quite happy.

"That's wonderful!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"How so?" I asked. Her smile faltered.

"Don't tell me… you don't know?" she asked.

"Don't know what?" I asked. Sarah Jane's smile became more amused.

"You really don't see it," she breathed.

"Don't see what?" I demanded. My confusion was off the charts at that moment, but before Sarah Jane could say anything, there was a very loud screech. Sarah Jane and I ran over to where the Doctor and Rose were, Mickey not far behind us. One of the Krillitanes swooped down, screeching the whole way. The five of us ducked, but it made no move to grab one of us. At least, that was what I thought until I felt a claw clamp down on my shoulder. I screamed as I felt myself being lifted into the air and my other shoulder was taken a hold of.

"Doctor!" I screamed.

"Evy!"

"Viviana!" I heard Rose, Mickey, and Sarah Jane call out, but the only one I was focused on was the Doctor.

"Doctor!"

"Evy! No, Evy! No!"

"Doctor!" Within seconds, I couldn't hear or see the Doctor anymore. I didn't struggle, because if I fell or the Krillitane let go of me, I would surely die. Within a few more seconds, the school came into view. The Krillitane swooped in and dropped me, but before I had a chance to make a break for it, he changed into a looking black man. He dragged me through the halls of the school, me struggling the whole way, and threw me into a room. I looked around, noticing I was in the maths department. The whole room was full of computers. The man heaved me up and sat me down at one of them.

"Work," he said.

"No," I refused. The man leaned forward until he was right in front of my face.

"Work or I will make you work," he threatened. I rolled my eyes and hoped I looked confident.

"Oh, come on. You and I both know that's not why I'm here. You're using the children for whatever it is you need. I'm bait for the Doctor," I said.

"Clever girl," I heard. I turned to my right and saw Finch standing there. "So tell me, Miss Davis, how is it a simple human like yourself knows as much as you do?" I inwardly reveled in the fact that they didn't know what I was, but knew they would figure it out soon.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied.

"Your physics knowledge is much like the Doctor's, way beyond planet Earth. But you're not a Time Lady, no, you don't have that pompous authority to you." I merely stared at Finch. Then, I felt a wave of fear and anger wash over me… the Doctor.

'_Doctor...'_ I tried. There was no answer. He was feeling too panicked to hear me. _'Doctor.' _Still nothing. _'Doctor!'_

'_Evy!'_ That one got through.

"So what are you?" Finch continued. He studied me and I tried as hard as I could to keep my face emotionless.

'_I'm okay, Doctor,'_ I assured him. _'Don't worry. There's something you should know, though. They took me back to the school and the first thing they did was put me in front of a computer and tell me to work. I refused, but I'm guessing this is what they need the children for.'_

'_I don't care about that right now. Are you okay? Really okay?'_

'_Yes, Doctor.'_ I felt immense relief and I knew it was coming from him. I ignored Finch who was currently running through the possibilities of what I was.

'_I will find you. I will find you and I will save you, Evy. I promise.'_ There was a dark promise in the Doctor's words and I knew he would not give up until he saved me.

'_I know.'_ I watched blankly as Finch walked around me, trying to figure out what I was. Then, I heard him stop behind me. I felt him walk closer until he was right behind me. I tensed slightly when I felt him move my braid aside.

"Incola," he breathed. "You're an Incola. The last Incola and a Noctis at that." I tensed, realizing he had found my Noctis birthmark. "Well, how interesting." Finch smirked at me.

"So you figured it out. Gold stars all around," I remarked sarcastically.

"I don't take kindly to your attitude."

"I'm not trying to be kind."

"Are you frightened?" I paused, thinking on my answer.

"Yes… I am frightened… for you," I said. Finch looked confused. "You have no idea what you've done. The Doctor will not stop until he finds me. If one takes the Doctor's loved ones, they will not be met with the Doctor. They will be met with the Oncoming Storm."

"I am not afraid of the Doctor."

"You should be."

"The Time Lords are peaceful, pathetic creatures," Finch said.

"You don't know the Doctor," I replied. "You took me, someone the Doctor cares about, and there's going to be hell to pay for it."

"Are you sure you know your Doctor as well as you claim?" Finch asked. I frowned, not knowing where he was going with that.

"I know him better than anyone," I said confidently.

"Because when he finds out what we're doing, he's going to join us. You both will."

"Fat chance."

"Oh, Miss Davis. I promise you, you will embrace us soon enough." I merely glared at him. "Take her to my office, guard her. If the Doctor really cares about her, he'll show up soon enough." The black man took my arm and roughly began to drag me towards Finch's office. Again, I struggled, but soon, I was being thrown inside, the door getting locked behind me. I sighed and sank to the ground, leaning against the wall. There was no I was getting out… not tonight anyway. The Doctor would most likely wait till the morning, meaning I would have to also. With nothing else to do, I leaned back and closed my eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

~)8(~

I woke up to the sound of a bell, the school bell. I heard footsteps coming from outside. It was the students. I looked around the office. There was no one in here but me. I checked the door. It was locked. I reached into my hair and pulled out the single bobby pin I used to keep a stray piece of hair back today. I put it into the lock and within seconds, the door was open. I found the hallways deserted, as all of the students were now in class and made my way towards the maths department. I needed to find out what the Krillitanes were doing. I quickly found my way there and walked into the room, only to find Rose and Sarah Jane there. And they certainly seemed chummier than before. The two of them were smiling and laughing.

"With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like 90 miles per hour, and you'd go, "What?" and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?" Rose asked.

"All the time," Sarah Jane replied. I giggled, that really did happen a lot, even with me. "Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

"Yeah! Yeah he does! I'm like, 'Do you two want to be alone?' God, even Viv does it."

"Well, now, you say it like it's a bad thing," I commented. Sarah Jane and Rose whirled around to see me standing there, a smile on my face. "But seriously, he does it all the time!" Rose and Sarah Jane must've seen that I was okay, because the three of us starting laughing hysterically, thinking about the Doctor.

"How's it going?" we heard. The three of us turned and saw the Doctor standing there. We all started laughing harder and the Doctor didn't seem to notice I was there. "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." The three of us only laughed harder and the Doctor stood there, an adorably confused expression on his face. "What? Stop it!" We heard an announcement and heard as all the students started to come inside. Rose went to steer them away from this room and the Doctor finally seemed to register I was there.

"Evy!" he cried. He immediately engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh, Doctor, I told you I was okay," I said, but I still returned the embrace.

"I know, but…" the Doctor didn't say anything else and I nodded in understanding. "How did you escape?"

"I picked the lock on Finch's door," I said. "Eventually they're going to figure out I escaped. In fact, I think that's what that announcement was." The Doctor nodded and got to work on the computers, trying to figure out what the Krillitanes were up to.

"I can't shift it," the Doctor muttered at one point.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything," Sarah Jane commented.

"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here," the Doctor continued. "What're they teaching those kids?" Suddenly, I got another one of my feelings. Then, identical green programs popped up on all the computer screens.

"You wanted the program. There it is," Sarah Jane said. I looked at the coding. It was obviously alien.

"Some sort of code," the Doctor said. He continued to stare at it for a few seconds before his face fell. "No. No they can't be." I caught wind of his thoughts and my eyes widened.

"Oh no," I breathed. "It's the Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack it."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The god-maker," the Doctor explained. "The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building-blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a… as a… conducting agent, makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them," Rose realized.

"What's 59 times 35?" the Doctor asked.

"2065," Rose answered immediately. "Oh, my God."

"But why use children?" Sarah Jane asked. "Can't they use adults?"

"Imagination. The Skasis Paradigm needs imagination to be cracked. Kids have way more imagination than adults do," I explained.

"They're not just using the children's brains to crack the code, their using their souls," the Doctor finished.

"Let the lesson begin," we heard. The four of us turned and saw Finch standing there. "It seems you were right, Miss Davis. Your Doctor had quite the threat for me earlier. But think of it. With the paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh, yeah. The whole of reality with the face of Mr. Finch. Call me old-fashioned but I like things the way they are," the Doctor replied.

"You act like such a radical and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order," Finch said. "Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"

"No. Someone like the two of you." I froze at that. "The paradigm gives us power, but the two of you could give us wisdom. Become gods at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Ascinta, your own people, Doctor, Miss Davis. Standing tall. The Time Lords and Incolae… reborn."

"No," I immediately said. The Doctor remained silent.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity," Finch said looking at me. He looked at Sarah Jane and Rose. "Young, fresh. Never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Except now, you've got Miss Davis. Don't you want more people like her? Join us."

"I could save everyone," the Doctor breathed.

"Yes." I took the Doctor's hand, but he didn't look at me.

"I could stop the war." I stepped in front of the Doctor, making him look at me.

"No," I said firmly. "Trust me, Doctor. No one wants them back as much as you and me, but don't. Everything dies at some point or another. It was merely time for the Time Lords and Incolae. Accept that. Don't become the god you never wanted to be just because some crazed Krillitane told you to. Doctor, what you did was right, no matter how painful or hard. But those things define us just as much as love and happiness do. Everything has it's time, and everything ends." The Doctor's faced morphed from pain and wistfulness to determination. He picked up a chair and threw it at the big screen. It shattered.

"Out!" Rose, Sarah Jane, and I followed the sprinting Doctor out of the room, leaving Finch behind. I heard a terrible screech and several more following it.

"What is going on?" I heard. I saw Mickey at the bottom of the staircase and a boy… Kenny I think. Three Krillitanes flew towards us and my eyes widened. The six of us ran through the school, hoping to ditch them. The six of us got trapped inside the cafeteria.

"We need the Doctor and Miss Davis alive," I heard Finch say. "As for the others, you can feast." Finch stared at us and four Krillitanes swooped towards us. Then, a red beam shot out and hit one, making it fall to the ground dead. Finch let out a roar of fury and I turned to see K9. So that's where the beam had come from.

"K9!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress."

"Come on! K9, hold them back!" the Doctor yelled.

"Affirmative, master!" The six of us continued running and locked ourselves inside a classroom. The Doctor began talking about how the Krillitanes couldn't handle the oil, how it was toxic to them. When Rose said there were barrels of the stuff in the kitchens, we began to put a plan in action. The Krillitanes started breaking the door down as the Doctor instructed us what to do. Mickey was to get the kids to safety. Kenny looked exasperated as the Doctor began muttering to himself about how to fight bats. He merely went over to the wall and pulled the fire alarm.

"Atta boy, Kenny!" I complimented. He smiled and we were able to escape the room while the Krillitanes were struggling with the noise. They all screeched and writhed in pain as the fire alarm continued to sound. A few seconds later, it stopped. Someone must've turned it off.

"Master!" I heard as we ran through the school. It was K9.

"Come on, boy! Good boy," the Doctor said. We eventually made it to the kitchens and the Doctor got to work on the barrels of oil. However, he couldn't open them due to them being deadlock sealed.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser," K9 said, "but my batteries are failing."

"Right, everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." I didn't have the energy to argue with the Doctor at the moment and ran out of the building with Rose, Sarah Jane, and Kenny. We quickly made it outside and within a few minutes, the Doctor was with us.

"Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asked as he soniced the door shut.

"We need to run," the Doctor said. I frowned at how he was avoiding the question.

"Where is he? What have you done?" Sarah Jane demanded. I realized that K9 was saving us and grabbed Sarah Jane's hand, dragging her behind me as we ran from the building. Within seconds of us clearing the building, it exploded. Students everywhere were cheering and Sarah Jane stared at the building sadly. I squeezed her hand. I heard everyone praise Kenny as they all realized he had something to do with the school being blown up.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor told Sarah Jane.

"It's all right," she said, even though the three of us knew it was not all right. "He was just a daft metal dog. Fine, really." The Doctor hugged the woman as she began to cry. Students were still cheering all around us.

~)8(~

I was sitting on the captain's chair in the TARDIS when I heard the doors open. A few seconds later, I heard the close and looked up to see Sarah and the Doctor.

"You've redecorated," Sarah breathed.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but it'll do."

"I love it," Rose said. I smiled and touched one of the Y-beams, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Hey you, what's 47 times 369?" Sarah asked Rose.

"No idea," Rose replied. "It's gone now. The oil's faded."

"But you're still clever. The both of you," Sarah told me and Rose. "More than a match for the Doctor."

"The three of us," Rose agreed. Rose turned to the Doctor. "Doctor?"

"Um, we're about to head off," he started, "but you could come with us." The Doctor, Rose, and I gave her identical smiles while Mickey stood off to the side watching.

"No," Sarah said after a minute. "I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." The Doctor nodded in understanding, a small smile on his face.

"Can I come?" Mickey asked. I immediately wanted to say yes, but it wasn't my decision. It was the Doctor's. He looked at Sarah. "Not with you, I mean, with you. 'Cause I'm not the tin dog and I want to see what's out there." I smiled at the Doctor, wanting him to say yes so badly. Mickey really deserved to come with us. Although, for some reason, Rose did not look very keen on the idea of Mickey joining us.

"Oh, go on, Doctor," Sarah said. "Sarah Jane Smith and Mickey Smith, you need a Smith on board."

"Okay, then. I could do with a laugh," the Doctor agreed with a smile. Mickey beamed and I hugged him.

"Welcome aboard, man!" I said. Mickey smiled and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Rose, is that okay?" Mickey asked her.

"No, great. Why not?" she replied. Although it didn't sound very convincing to the Doctor, Sarah, and I, Mickey didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I better go," Sarah said. All of us looked at her sadly, not wanting her to leave so soon. Sarah and Rose exchanged a quick hug before she came over to me.

"What do I do?" I asked. "Do I stay with him?"

"Yes," Sarah replied immediately. "Some things are worth getting your heart broken for. Although, something tells me he won't be breaking your hearts." I didn't question that, even though I wanted to, and we hugged. "Find me, if you need to one day. Find me." I nodded.

"I will. I promise," I said. Sarah smiled and stepped back, walking out of the TARDIS with the Doctor. I smiled and went to get Sarah's gift. I got him ready while the Doctor was outside, saying goodbye to her. Within a few minutes, he came back inside and we got the newly rebuilt K9 ready. We left him for Sarah and flew off into the time vortex, ready for our next adventure.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here's the update! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy this week. And I just want to warn you all, there will not be as many updates as often as you all would like because I have school starting in a week. I'm super sorry, but that's the way things are going to be.

So, if any of you are interested in sneak peeks of my upcoming stories, I would love to give them to you. Let's go with... when we get to 20 reviews, I'll give you all a sneak peek of a story of your choice. Just let me know what story you would like in your review :)

So, something REALLY BIG happened in this episode. I want to see if anyone caught it. It will not be revealed in the story for a while still. It will be this season, but much later in the season. If you think you know what happened, please let me know!

**Reviews**

I'm-a-Klaus-addict: I'm glad you liked the way I worked the rhyme. I was actually a little unsure about it and I'm glad you liked how I worked it in :) Anyway, to answer your question, coming up with the name Nyx Oriana was fairly easy. So, Viviana is a Noctis and a Solis, which are Latin for "night" and "sun." I basically looked up names with similar meanings that weren't very common. Nyx means "night" and Oriana means "dawn" or "sunrise". I hope that answered your question :)  
moonlightprincess99: I'm so glad you started watching Doctor Who and I'm glad you like the story :)  
NicoleR85: Nice to see you again :) I'm glad you like the story so much.  
masterdude94: Heehee, I loved your review ;) Anyway, I'm so glad you liked Viviana, and we saw an aspect of her in "Tooth and Claw" that will start coming through more often. You caught on it. Viviana's the type of girl who will really do anything to help others, even in small ways. It's really going to start coming through more often, especially in the next chapter, "The Girl in the Fireplace."


	6. Chapter 6

This is not the next chapter! So please don't comment saying you are confused. I realize this is not the next chapter to my story. This is the sneak peak you all were promised. So here's the sneak peak to my Doctor Who Doctor/Time Lady story.


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT! THIS IS THE SNEAK PEAK I PROMISED! NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Doctor Who Sneak Peak**

"So, what is it, what's wrong?" Rose asked as they walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor had been in the process of explaining something to her as he flew the ship somewhere when something made him stop. He had begun talking to himself and she was barely able to make out that something was wrong.

"I don't know," he answered. "Some kind of signal, drawing the TARDIS off course." The two of them looked around and saw a row of glass cases in front of them. The room was dimly lit, but they were able to make out some of their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Rose asked as she looked around the room.

"Earth. Utah, North America," the Doctor answered. "About half a mile underground."

"And… when are we?"

"2012." The Doctor looked at one of the glass cases as he answered. There was a stuffed alien inside.

"God, that's so close. I should be 26!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor didn't reply and kept looking at the display cases. Suddenly, the lights turned on and the Doctor and Rose saw many, many more glass display cases. There were rows of them, each displaying a different thing.

"Blimey," Rose breathed. "Like a great big museum."

"An alien museum," the Doctor realized. "Someone's got a hobby. They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite. Moondust. That's the milometer from the Roswell Spaceship." The Doctor pointed to a gear looking piece of metal.

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose cried as she saw the green, clawed arm. "That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed!"

"Ah, look at you," the Doctor said sounding as if he were lost in memories. Rose turned to him and saw him walking up to what looked like a robot head.

"What is it?" Rose asked coming to stand beside him.

"An old friend of mine. Well, enemy," the Doctor said staring at the head. "The stuff of nightmares, reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked. She was curious, but at the same time, if the Doctor said it was an old enemy, she hoped the signal wasn't coming from it.

"Nah, it's stone dead." the Doctor reassured her. "The signal's alive. Something's reaching out. Calling for help." The Doctor, seeming to be in a trance, reached out and touched the glass of the display case. Alarms blared and the pair looked around the museum as guards swarmed the building and surrounded them, weapons ready.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you exhibit A," Rose commented to the Doctor. He looked at her briefly before turning back to the guards. Well, to be honest, they looked more like a SWAT team. Rose and the Doctor were escorted through the building and into an office where a young man was leaning over a desk, showing something to the man sitting at the desk. The younger man was in the process of explaining something, poorly, when the pair came in. The Doctor almost flinched as he looked at the instrument he was holding.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that," he commented.

"Shut it!" The tall, ginger woman next to him immediately scolded.

"Really though, that's wrong."

"Is it dangerous?" the young man asked.

"No," the Doctor laughed, "it just looks silly." The Doctor reached forward to take the instrument but paused when he heard the guards cock their guns. The man behind the desk handed the instrument to the Doctor and he held it gently in his hand. The Doctor ran his fingers over the tubes, creating a high, hum. "You just need to be… delicate."

"It's a musical instrument," the man realized in fascination.

"And it's a long way from home," the Doctor replied.

"Here, let me." The man snatched the instrument from the Doctor's hands and ran his fingers over it. A strange, unpleasant sound emitted from the instrument.

"I did say delicate," the Doctor reminded him. "It reacts to the smallest fingerprint." Eventually, the man was able to create the same humming as the Doctor. "Very good. Quite the expert."

"As are you," the man replied. The music abruptly cut off as the man uncaringly tossed the instrument over his shoulder. "Have we met before?" The Doctor looked back at the man, his expression hard.

"No."

"Then, who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

"Like you don't know," the man said arrogantly. "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah," the Doctor replied with a chuckle.

"Question is, how did you get in?" The man moved to the front of the desk. "53 floors down, with your little cat-burglar accomplice. Quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her 'she.'" Rose shot at him.

"She's English, too!" the man exclaimed. He turned to the young man in the corner of the room. "Hey, Little Lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend."

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten," the young English boy said.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet."

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet."

"Let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right, kids?" Van Statten commented.

"So you're just about an expert in everything, except the things in your museum," the Doctor said. "What you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten challenged?

"I don't need to make claims. I know how good I am."

"And yet I captured you, right next to the Cage." Van Statten cocked his head at the Doctor. "What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me," the Doctor replied.

"The Cage contains one of my two living specimens."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You want to see it?"

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone," Rose cut in. Neither man looked at her and kept their unwavering, challenging gazes on each other.

"Goddard!" The ginger woman from earlier looked up. "Inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English, look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name. Come and see my pet!" Van Statten ordered. The Doctor stepped into the elevator with Goddard and Van Statten. The ride down was silent.

"We've tried everything," Van Statten explained once the elevator doors opened. "The creature has shielded itself, but there's definite signs of life inside."

"Inside? Inside what?" the Doctor asked confused.

"Welcome back, sir!" a man greeted coming up to Van Statten. "I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting."

"Metaltron?" the Doctor asked. There was definitely no species of life out there called a "Metaltron."

"Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it?" Van Statten praised himself. "Although, I'd much prefer to find out its real name."

"Here, you'd better put these on," the other man said while taking off his rubber gloves. "The last guy that touched it burst into flames."

"I won't touch it, then," the Doctor said.

"Go ahead, Doctor," Van Statten urged. "Impress me." The Doctor didn't reply as he stepped into the Cage. He didn't hear Van Statten's order to keep the door closed until there was a result with the Metaltron. The Cage door closed behind the Doctor, sealing him inside. There was a table inside the room. The Doctor looked at it and saw torture instruments sitting on it.

"Look, I'm sorry about this," he spoke to the alien. "Mr. Van Statten might think he's clever but nevermind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor." There was a single blue light in the center off the room, but as the creature spoke, twin, white lights lit up with each syllable.

"Doctor," a mechanical voice rasped. The Doctor's face fell and his eyes widened.

"Impossible!" he breathed.

"_The_ Doctor!" Lights turned on, revealing the creature. It looked like a pepper pot in chains. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Doctor pounded on the door as the alien continued to yell. The door didn't open. "You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!" The Doctor continued to pound on the door but stopped when something caught his eye. The Dalek's gunstick was twitching, but it wasn't firing. The Dalek was powerless.

"It's not working!" the Doctor said with a nervous chuckle. He burst into laughter. "Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel?"

"Keep back!" the Dalek demanded.

"What for? What are you going to do to me?" the Doctor said rushing towards the Dalek. "If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing. What the hell are you here for?"

"I am waiting for orders," the Dalek said.

"What does that mean?"

"I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders."

"Well, you're never going to get any. Not ever."

"I demand orders!" the Dalek yelled.

"They're never going to come! Your race is dead! You all burnt!" the Doctor yelled. "All of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out, in one second."

"You lie!"

"I watched it happen. I made it happen!" The Dalek paused as it realized what the Doctor just told it.

"You destroyed us?" it asked. The Doctor turned away, remembering all that had happened, what he'd done.

"I had no choice," the Doctor said.

"And what of the Time Lords?" the Dalek asked. Outside the Cage, Goddard and Van Statten exchanged stunned looks at the mention of Time Lords.

"Dead," the Doctor said grimly. "They burnt with you. The end of the Last Great Time War. Everyone lost."

"And the coward survived."

"Oh, and I caught your little signal. 'Help me.' Poor little thing." The Doctor's expression hardened. "But there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left."

"I am alone in the universe," the Dalek said slowly. It almost sounded sad.

"Yep," the Doctor said popping the "p".

"So are you. We are the same." The Doctor whirled around and faced the Dalek at that.

"We're not the same! I'm not…" the Doctor paused. "No, wait. Maybe we are. You're right! Yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. Exterminate." The Doctor reached out and pulled a switch. Electricity crackled and the Dalek was electrocuted. The Dalek began to scream and writhe in pain but the Doctor ignored it. He didn't want to torture it, he hated torturing anything, but it was a Dalek. If he hated anything, it was the Daleks. Having not seen one in so long and having thought they were all dead sent his emotions into a whirlwind. He knew he probably shouldn't be torturing it, nor did he want to, but in all honesty, it deserved it. The Doctor soon felt himself being seized by guards and dragged out of the Cage. Van Statten came in, demanding it to talk.

"You've got to destroy it!" The Doctor yelled.

"The last in the universe," Van Statten said. "And now I know your name. Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek! I am Henry Van Statten now recognize me!" The Dalek remained silent. "Make it talk again, Simmons. Whatever it takes," Van Statten ordered. Van Statten left the cage and met everyone outside. The Doctor, Goddard, Van Statten, and some guards stepped into an elevator.

"The metal's just battle armor, the real Dalek creature is inside," the Doctor explained.

"What's it look like?" Van Statten asked.

"A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race were genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed, except hate."

"Genetically engineered? By whom?" Van Statten asked.

"By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him," the Doctor said sarcastically.

"It's been on Earth for over 50 years," Goddard said. "It and our other living specimen have been sold at private auctions, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now? Is the other alien a threat?"

"Well, probably not, if it isn't a Dalek. And it's a threat now because I'm here. How did it get to Earth, does anyone know?"

"The records say they both came from the sky like meteorites. They fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. The Dalek burnt in its crater for three days before anyone could get near it. And the whole time, it was screaming. Must've gone insane," Goddard explained. "No one would have known that the other one was an alien, except when they found her, she was sitting there in her crater silently. The records say she began to glow with this bright orange light before she changed her appearance completely. Afterwards, she fell unconscious and they took her." The Doctor's eyes widened at the story of the second alien. What Goddard described could only mean one thing… another Time Lord… a Time Lady.

"They must have fallen through time. The only survivors," he whispered. The Doctor tried to keep the tears in his eyes at bay. There was another Time Lord… alive. He could cry of happiness. Obviously, Goddard didn't notice this.

"You talked about a war," she said.

"The Time War," the Doctor answered. His voice was far away and aloof. "The final battle between my people and the Dalek race.

"But you survived, too," Van Statten said. "And the other alien, is she one of your people?" The Doctor nodded.

"She must be."

"The only ones of your kind in existence," Van Statten said. Soon, the Doctor found himself being strapped to a table, shirtless, and with bright lights shining on him. He didn't care. All he could think about was the Time Lady. If they had done to her what they did to the Dalek he could kill Van Statten. And after all of this was over, he was going to rescue her and get her away from this place. He swore it to himself and he wasn't going to rest until it was done.

"Now smile!" Van Statten said from behind a scanner. It turned on and scanned the Doctor, making him writhe in pain. "Two hearts. A binary vascular system. Nothing new. The girl has that too, but I suppose that's expected because you are the same race." The Doctor didn't say anything. His head was rushing and his mind was blank. That scanner was painful, but he could only imagine how many times it had been used on the Time Lady. Countless of times, the scanner was turned on. The Doctor listened as Van Statten blabbed about stuff, about how he'd made advances with alien technology, how he'd found the cure for the common cold. The Doctor remained silent throughout the entire speech, only speaking when an alarm went off. It could only mean one thing. The Dalek had escaped.

"Release me if you want to live," he groaned. The Doctor was quickly released and he pulled on his shirt and jacket before looking at Van Statten. "Release the Time Lady, too." The Doctor, Van Statten, and Goddard rushed up to Van Statten's office.

"You've got to keep it in that cell!" The Doctor yelled over the video. Rose came into view on the screen.

"Doctor, it's my fault," she said guiltily.

"I've sealed the compartment," a guard informed them. "He can't get out. That lock's got a billion combinations."

"A Dalek's a genius," the Doctor said grimly. "It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." To prove this, a minute later, the Dalek had opened the Cage door and the guards had begun to shoot at it.

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed!" Van Statten yelled over the video.

"Rose, get out of there!" the Doctor yelled. He, Van Statten, and Goddard watched as the Dalek approached the screen in the other room, raised its sucker and broke the screen. With a jolt of terror, the Doctor realized what it was doing.

"We're losing power. It's draining the base," Goddard said looking at the computer screen. "Oh, my God. It's draining the entire power supplies of the whole of Utah."

"It's downloading," the Doctor said.

"Downloading what?" Van Statten asked.

"Sir! The entire West Coast has gone down!" Goddard exclaimed.

"It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet," the Doctor explained. "It knows everything!"

"The cameras in the vault have gone down," Goddard said.

"We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else," the Doctor said to Van Statten. "You've got to kill it now!"

"All guards to converge on the Metaltron Cage immediately!" Goddard ordered into her bluetooth. It took a while, but the Dalek eventually showed up. The three of them listened as the guards shot at the Dalek repeatedly. The Doctor stood there helplessly as he heard the distinct sound of the Dalek's gunstick.

"Tell them to stop shooting at it!" Van Statten ordered.

"But it's killing them!" Goddard protested.

"They're dispensable, that Dalek is unique!" Van Statten took a hold of the intercom, ignoring the disgusted looks he was receiving from the Doctor and Goddard. "I don't want a scratch on its bodywork! Do you hear me? Do you hear me?" After a few seconds, the gunshots died out, but not because the guards had retreated or run out of bullets. The Doctor realized with horror that the Dalek had killed them all.

"That's us, right below the surface. That's the Cage, and that's the Dalek," Goddard pointed out on the map of the building. The Doctor studied the map on the computer screen.

"This museum of yours. Have you got any alien weapons?" the Doctor asked. He hated to have to resort to violence, but he had no choice when it came to the Daleks.

"Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them," Goddard answered."

"We've got to keep that thing alive," Van Statten said. The Doctor looked at him, incredulous. "We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there."

"Leaving everyone trapped with it?" the Doctor asked angrily. "Rose is down there. So's the Time Lady. I won't let that happen, have you got that?" Van Statten looked ready to argue but thought better of it. "It has to go through this area. What's that?"

"Weapons testings," Goddard answered.

"Give guns to technicians, the lawyers, anyone, everyone," the Doctor ordered. He hated to do this but it had to be done. "Only then have you got a chance of killing it." The Doctor took Goddard's spot at the computer and got to work.

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor," Van Statten said. "If you're so impressive, why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something."

"What's the nearest town?" the Doctor asked not looking up.

"Salt Lake City," Van Statten answered.

"Population?"

"One million."

"All dead," the Doctor told him finally looking up from the computer. "If the Dalek gets out it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs."

"But why would it do that?" Van Statten cried.

"Because it honestly believes they should die," the Doctor said. "Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate of racial cleansing, and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose." Van Statten finally seemed to realize the gravity of his actions and he turned away from the Doctor. As the Dalek got closer and closer, more guards set up, ready to attack it. They called Van Statten's office and the Doctor gave them information.

"The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home," the Doctor told the Commander. "But it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece. That's the weak spot."

"Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot," the Commander said back. The Doctor closed his eyes in frustration as he realized that the Commander wouldn't listen to him. No one would survive this if no one listened to him. The Doctor listened as the Commander called out orders, ready for the Dalek to appear. At one point, Adam, the young English boy, and Rose came running into the room and out the other way, trying to escape. Soon after that, the Dalek appeared. At one point, the video feed came up and the Doctor watched with Van Statten and Goddard as the guards shot at the Dalek. The unharmed Dalek began to rise off the ground and when it was at a good height, it shot the fire alarm, causing the sprinklers to turn on. Soon, the whole room was covered in water. The Doctor watched in horror as the Dalek shot the flooded ground. Electricity coursed through the water and electrocuted and killed every man on the ground. Screams flooded the Doctor's ears and soon, the Dalek had killed all of the guards.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy," Van Statten spoke. "Maybe we should consider abandoning this place."

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out." Goddard's tone was bitter and angry. The Doctor didn't blame her one bit. In fact, he felt the same way towards Van Statten right now.

"You said we could seal the vault?" the Doctor asked.

"It was designed to be a bunker in the event of a nuclear war," Van Statten said sitting at the computer.

"Steel bulkheads…"

"There's no enough power!" Goddard protested. "Those bulkheads are massive."

"We've got emergency power, we can reroute that to the bulkhead door," the Doctor said.

"We'd have to bypass the security codes," Goddard said. "That would take a computer genius."

"Good thing you've got me, then," Van Statten said. The Doctor fixed him with a mocking look.

"You want to help?" he asked him.

"I don't want to die, Doctor, simple as that. And nobody knows this software better than me."

"Sir?" Goddard said. Van Statten and the Doctor followed her gaze and saw the Dalek on screen, video calling them.

"I shall speak only to the Doctor," the Dalek said.

"You're going to get rusty," the Doctor replied as he looked at the Doctor. The sprinkler system was still on wherever the Dalek was.

"I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler," the Dalek said. "Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveler regenerated me."

"What's your next trick?" the Doctor asked it emotionlessly.

"I have been searching for the Daleks."

"Yeah, I saw." The Doctor approached the screen. "Downloading the internet. What did you find?"

"I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes."

"And?"

"Nothing." The Dalek sounded defeated. "Where shall I get my orders now?"

"You're just a soldier without commands," the Doctor said.

"Then I shall follow the Primary Order. The Dalek instinct to destroy. To conquer!"

"What for? What's the point?" The Dalek didn't answer. "Don't you see? It's all gone. Everything you were, everything you stood for."

"Then what should I do," it asked.

"All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself," the Doctor said. His emotions were starting to get the better of him and he knew it, but he didn't care.

"The Dalek's must survive!" it protested.

"The Dalek's have failed!" the Doctor shot back. "Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct? Rid the universe of your filth! Why don't you just die!" The Dalek didn't react at the Doctor's outburst.

"You would make a good Dalek," it said. With that, it cut off the video feed. The Doctor stood there, stunned at the Dalek's comment. It was wrong, it was wrong. He wouldn't be a good Dalek… would he?

"No, you wouldn't," a soft voice said. The Doctor, Van Statten, and Goddard spun around to see a tall woman standing at the entrance of the elevator. She had shoulder length, blonde hair, blue eyes, and was painfully thin. You could tell, despite the baggy, white clothing she wore. Well, the Doctor thought it was white. The cloth was covered in red and black drawings and sketches, like she had done it to pass the time. With a start, the Doctor realized that this was the Time Lady. He approached her slowly, his eyes wide. The woman bit her lip, but stood her ground. When the Doctor was close enough to touch her, he reached out and gently put a hand on her cheek. She stiffened, but soon relaxed. The Doctor let out a shaky breath. She was real… she really was alive and standing before him… a Time Lady. With those thoughts, the Doctor scooped her up in a hug he wasn't able to hold back. The Time Lady stiffened again and slowly put her arms around him, like she didn't know what a hug was. The Doctor quickly let go and stood back a little ways. He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable, but he just couldn't stop himself.

"How did you get up here?" Van Statten demanded. The Time Lady ignored him and stepped closer to the Doctor. She slowly reached up and touched his cheek, as if making sure he was really there. She was probably as stunned to see him as he was to see her. Then, a very small smile graced her face.

"I knew you would come. My savior. I told them you would come but they didn't believe me. And here you are, just like I always said. My savior," she said. Her voice was weak and raspy, like she hadn't used it in years, which was probably the case. To be honest, the Doctor was stunned at the fact that she knew about him.

"You knew I was coming?" he asked, ignoring the whispers coming from Van Statten and Goddard.

"Of course I knew. I sensed you the entire time, but you didn't sense me," she replied touching his head slightly. "All of my prisons have been designed so I couldn't communicate with anyone outside, at all. They knew I was an advanced being and they did all they could to keep my locked up. But she showed me you, just as she did in the past. You came, just like I hoped you would." The Doctor wondered for a split second if the poor woman had gone slightly mad in the time she was locked away, but he quickly shook it off. She didn't seem insane, just… odd.

"I knew you looked familiar," Van Statten spoke up. The Doctor and the Time Lady turned to face him. "There was a reason I asked you earlier if we had met before. Now I know why." Van Statten held out a stack of folded papers to the Doctor and he took them. He noticed that as he unfolded them, the Time Lady looked strangely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She hesitated.

"Please don't think I'm crazy," she whispered. She gestured to the papers in the Doctor's hand before turning away, her eyes slightly wet with tears. The Doctor opened the paper, deeply troubled. Why would the papers make him think that? His question was answered as he looked at the first paper. His eyes widened as he stared at… himself. Well, his first incarnation anyway. The Doctor flipped through the amazing drawings, all of his different incarnations. When he got to his current one, he stopped and stared at it. The detail was amazing. The drawing looked real and completely unique at the same time. It was the best drawing he'd ever seen.

"Oh, phooey," he heard. He turned to see that the Time Lady was looking at the drawing as well. "That doesn't look at all like you." The Doctor smiled slightly at the little pout on her face. It was like she was offended that whoever had drawn this had done a poor job.

"It looks exactly like me," the Doctor replied.

"No! No! The ears and nose are too small!" The Doctor normally would've been mildly offended, but it was strangely adorable the way she was complaining, like it wasn't a bad thing to have a big nose and ears. "And the eyes. They're too stoic, cold. They need more emotion. This is rubbish! I'll have to redo this one," she muttered to herself. With a start, the Doctor realized what she just said.

"You drew these?" he asked.

"Mhmm." The Doctor just stared at her. He had never met a Time Lady like her before. She was very odd, but didn't seem mad. She was an amazing artist, but didn't really acknowledge it. She talked weirdly and had somehow known he was coming here.

"Who are you?" he breathed.

"Whatever you're planning to do, Doctor, you need to do it now. Otherwise, it'll be too late," the Time Lady said. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her for dodging the question, but realized that she was right.

"Seal the vaults," he said.

"I can leech power off the ground defenses, feed it to the bulkheads," Van Statten said. The Doctor took his place on the other side of the computer and they worked simultaneously. "It's been years since I've had to work this fast."

"Are you enjoying this?" the Doctor asked reproachingly.

"Doctor," Goddard said. "She's still down there." The Doctor nodded and began calling Rose.

"Who's down there?" the Time Lady asked.

"Rose, my companion," the Doctor answered. He put the bluetooth to his ear and heard the phone ring.

"This isn't the best time!" Rose yelled over the line when she picked up.

"Where are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Level 49," Rose replied after a second.

"You've got to keep moving. The vault is being sealed off up at level 46," the Doctor told her.

"Can't you stop them closing?"

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait, and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run!" As the Doctor and Van Statten worked with Goddard watching, the Time Lady brushed a tear away from her eye. She had one arm wrapped around her stomach, like she had a stomach ache. Yes, her Savior was here, but she was in pain. Neither the Doctor, Van Statten, nor Goddard noticed the Time Lady study her hand, which was faintly glowing orange. With a grimace, she willed the regeneration energy away. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold it back, though. Soon, she would regenerate.

"Done it! We've got power to the bulkheads," Van Statten said after a while.

"The Dalek's right behind them," Goddard realized.

"We're nearly there! Give us two seconds!" Rose cried over the phone.

"Doctor, I can't sustain the power," Van Statten informed him. "The whole system is failing. Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads." The Doctor didn't reply, but after a few seconds, he looked down at the keyboard, to the Enter key.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. The Doctor pressed the button, closing the bulkheads. The Doctor, Van Statten, and Goddard watched the computer screen as the Dalek approached the bulkhead.

"The vault is sealed," Van Statten announced.

"Rose! Where are you?" the Doctor called standing up. "Rose, did you make it?" The Time Lady tried to pay attention, but she was starting to shake. Pain rippled through her entire body. It was all she could do not to cry out. Goddard noticed the pained and doubled over woman and went over to her.

"Stay back," she whispered. "Please." Goddard looked like she wanted to disobey, but

did as the Time Lady told her. She couldn't hold it back any longer. Her entire body began to glow a bright orange. She seemed to be shimmering. Goddard and Van Statten watched in wonder as the orange light became so thick and bright that they couldn't see the Time Lady anymore. And when the light disappeared, they were staring at a completely different woman than before.

"I killed her," the Doctor breathed. The Time Lady, Van Statten, and Goddard turned to him.

"I'm sorry," Van Statten said.

"I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me and you're sorry?" The Doctor was getting worked up and the Time Lady approached him, realizing that. "I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me."

"It was one of my most prized pieces!" Van Statten argued. The Time Lady immediately paused in her footsteps at that and turned away.

"Your pieces! Well, was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose?" The Time Lady gathered her courage and took the Doctor's hand. He immediately relaxed, but didn't look at her. "She was 19 years old." The Time Lady squeezed the Doctor's hand, only then did he look at her. "What the-"

"Just now," she cut in. "You were talking to Rose. I'm sorry, by the way. Losing companions, friends… it's heartbreaking."

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked. He seemed to forget all about Rose for the moment. He stared at the regenerated Time Lady. Before, she was blonde, pale, blue-eyed, and looked to be in her mid-forties in human years. Now, she looked two decades younger, only a few years older than Rose. Her hair was the same length, but light brown. Her eyes were a very dark brown, almost like black coffee. She was tan, curvy, and had an innocent look to her. She was about the same height as before, as far as the Doctor could tell, only a couple inches shorter than him. The Time Lady noticed him looking her over and she blushed.

"It was just a regeneration, Doctor. Nothing to worry about." Right as she said that, she opened her mouth and some excess regeneration energy floated out. "I'll be all right." Right then, the elevator opened.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind!" the Doctor immediately said to Adam.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam yelled back.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies." Everyone turned to the screen at the sound of

the Dalek's voice. They all saw the Dalek there, its gunstick pointed at Rose.

"You're alive!" the Doctor cried in relief. The Time Lady's eyes widened as she stared at the screen.

"Can't get rid of me," Rose replied. The Time Lady smiled slightly at her response. She liked her.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek yelled.

"Don't do it!" Rose protested.

"What use are emotions, if you will not save the woman you love?" the Dalek asked. The Time Lady and the Doctor froze. Not only was the Dalek talking about emotions, but it had assumed the Doctor felt love towards Rose… like it knew love enough to recognize it. That was strange… not something a Dalek would normally do. The Doctor caught the Time Lady's gaze, they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I killed her once. I can't do it again." With that, the Doctor opened the bulkhead.

"What do we do now? You bleeding heart," Van Statten scolded. The Time Lady scowled at him, "what the hell do we do?"

"Kill it when it gets here," Adam suggested.

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault," Goddard pointed out.

"Only the catalogued ones," Adam said. The Doctor, the Time Lady, Van Statten, and Goddard all turned to him.

"Take us to them," the Doctor requested. Adam nodded and led the Doctor into the elevator. "Well, what are you doing?" The Time Lady looked up. "Get in!" She jumped in surprise before shuffling towards the elevator.

"Wait," Goddard called. The Time Lady turned back to see the ginger woman reaching for something behind Van Statten's desk. When the Time Lady saw what it was, she felt like crying. "This is yours. Take it." Goddard held out the beaten up, black messenger bag to the woman. The Time Lady took it slowly before nodding and silently thanking the woman. Well, that was odd. Normally she would have hugged the woman. This body seemed to be a bit shier than her other ones. Once they got to Adam's workshop, the Doctor began going through all the weapons.

"Broken. Broken. Hairdryer," the Doctor said while sorting through the weapons.

"Mr. Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff and when he does, he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day," Adam told him.

"What, you in a fight?" the Doctor scoffed. "I'd like to see that."

"I could do!"

"What you going to do? Throw your A levels at them?" the Doctor shot. The Time Lady seemed to be ignoring them and the Doctor noticed that she was clutching the bag Goddard gave her like a lifeline. The Doctor eventually found a weapon and he took the Time Lady's hand, her tensing at the action, before leaving the workshop in search of the Dalek. They ran through the building together, eventually finding the Dalek with Rose. There was a hole in the ceiling with sunlight streaming through. The Dalek seemed to be looking at it.

"Get out of the way!" the Doctor yelled. Rose looked behind her and saw the two Time Lords approaching, the Doctor with a big gun in hand. "Rose, get out of the way, now!" Rose was stunned at the sight of the other woman, but shook it off and looked at the Doctor.

"No! 'Cause I won't let you do this," she said. To her surprise, the other woman stepped forward slowly.

"And neither will I," she said. "I know the things this Dalek has done. It killed members of my family, Doctor. I know as well as you that it deserves to die. But you're better than this. You're my Savior, not my Soldier."

"Look at it, Doctor," Rose spoke up. She had to admit, the woman had guts doing that, but it was a shy courage. She hadn't looked the Doctor in the eye at all during her little speech. She spoke quietly and was playing with her clothing the entire time. Rose saw a small blush on her cheek and saw her bite her lip every once in a while. She seemed really shy.

"What's it doing?" the Doctor asked about the Dalek.

"It's the sunlight. That's all it wants," Rose explained.

"But it can't…"

"It couldn't kill Van Statten. It couldn't kill me. It's changing," Rose insisted. The Doctor looked stunned. "And what about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" The Doctor put the gun down.

"I couldn't… I wasn't… Oh, Rose. They're all dead. All except…" The Doctor looked towards the other woman, but Rose wasn't sure if he was talking about her or the Dalek.

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek asked.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"Except, you're not," the other woman whispered.

"Rose did more than regenerate you," the Doctor continued. "You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?" it asked.

"Something new," the Doctor replied.

"We're sorry," the other woman said.

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked. The woman shook her head.

"Not for a Dalek. It can feel emotions now, and that's the last thing it wants," the woman said.

"And who are you?" Rose demanded, a little harshly at that. The woman immediately flinched and bowed her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she walked past Rose to stand behind the Doctor. Rose felt a tad mean, but didn't backtrack or try to apologize.

"Rose. Give me orders," the Dalek said. "Order me to die."

"I can't do that," Rose replied shaking her head.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you! Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

"Do it," Rose said after a moment's hesitation.

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?" the Dalek asked.

"Yeah."

"So am I. Exterminate." The Dalek's armor closed before it rose up in the air. Rose ran to the Doctor's side before watching the Dalek. A forcefield appeared around the Dalek before it electrocuted itself and died. After a few seconds, Rose threw her arms around the Doctor and hugged him. Neither of them, in their happiness, saw the Time Lady move past them and stand in the beam of sunlight.

"Doctor, who is that?" Rose asked after a minute. She and the Doctor had separated and were now looking at the strange girl. She was just, staring at the sunlight.

"Remember how Van Statten had two living creatures here?" the Doctor asked. Rose nodded. "She was the other one. And, she's a Time Lord, like me." Rose gasped.

"I thought you were the last one."

"I did too, but she's here. She made it too. Now, there's two of us." The Doctor walked towards the Time Lady and gently took her hand. She jumped at the contact but calmed down when she saw it was him. "Come on," he said. The three of them made their way back to the TARDIS. The Time Lady looked absolutely starstruck when she saw it. She hadn't ever thought she would see a TARDIS again.

"Little piece of home. Better than nothing," the Doctor said.

"Is that the end of it? The Time War?" Rose asked.

"We're the only ones left. We win," the Doctor said. The Time Lady gave him a very small, very sad smile.

"The Dalek survived. Maybe more of your people did, too," Rose suggested hopeful.

"We'd know," the Time Lady said. "The Doctor may not have been able to sense me, but I could sense him." She tapped her head. "There's no one else."

"Well, then. Good thing I'm not going anywhere," Rose said. The Time Lady gave her a very small smile.

"We'd better go. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base," Adam said running up to the trio. "Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed!"

"It's about time," Rose commented.

"I'll have to go back home," Adam realized.

"Better hurry up, then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours," the Doctor said. It was obvious to the Time Lady that the Doctor did not intend to take him with them, though, she didn't blame him. Rose had other ideas.

"Adam was saying, that all his life he's wanted to see the stars," she suggested subtly.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then."

"He's all one his own, Doctor. And he did help."

"He left you down there!"

"So did you!"

"What are you talking about? We've got to leave!" Adam cried not following their conversation.

"Plus, he's a bit pretty," the Doctor pointed out.

"I hadn't noticed," Rose said innocently.

"What do you think?" he asked turning to the Time Lady.

"It's your TARDIS. I don't get a say in this," she insisted.

"Of course you do!" The girl merely shrugged. "On your own head," the Doctor told Rose.

"What are you doing? She said cement!" Adam protested as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped into the box, followed by Rose, and followed by the hesitating Time Lady. After a few seconds of more complaining, Adam got in and the police box disappeared, into time and space.

* * *

I'm a terrible person! I haven't posted anything in so long and I am so sorry. Life and everything has just caught up with me lately. I will definitely have more time on my hands in November after theatre's done. I promise! Here's the sneak peak you've all been waiting for.

**Reviews**

NicoleR85: Glad you liked it.  
22wolfgirl: Thanks for all the support!  
I'm-a-Klaus-addict: I literally love Sarah Jane and I really like Mickey too! Oh, and yes, I am definitely planning on continuing into the 11th Doctor's seasons. I have a special plot twist planned for that ;)  
Charlemagne Gryffis: Thank you :)  
AthenaB: I'm glad you like it!  
moonlightprincess99: Hey! I'm glad you like Viviana and this story!  
J. K: I'm so glad you like it! It means a lot to me. And no, I'm not discouraged, I've just been ridiculously stressed and busy lately. Thank you for your concern though :)  
LilyHiddleston96: Hey! Welcome to the story! Glad you like it!


End file.
